Love is an alteration
by Bergere
Summary: Esmée Platt est partie pour le front franco-allemand en tant qu'infirmière, pour aider. Elle y rencontre Carlisle Cullen, un médecin dont elle se rapproche tout en restant incapable de le cerner totalement. A mesure que le temps passe et l'amitié se lie, les deux aides médicaux traversent ensemble les épreuves de la guerre, du sang, et, peut-être, les épreuves de l'amour. AU.
1. Ce qu'est une guerre

**LOVE _IS_ AN ALTERATION **

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Alors, j'ai pas mal de choses à vous dire avant le début de cette histoire. Je suis désolée par avance pour ce pavé. Mais vous pouvez le sauter au pire, je vais essayer de mettre les "avertissements" au clair, les uns après les autres._

_1) Je n'avais JAMAIS écrit sur Twilight auparavant. Je ne suis pas à proprement parler une "fan" : je les ai lus et vus, assez vite, et j'ai écrit cette histoire à la demande de **BobSherlock**. Donc, il y a probablement des petits problèmes sur les personnages, etc. Soyez indulgents je vous en prie. Elle m'a dit que ça allait mais... voilà, à savoir ! Je suis d'habitude dans la fanfiction Harry Potter ! (PS : à mes lecteurs qui attendent la suite de l'histoire de Victoire, promis je m'y remets là de suite !)_

_2) Cette histoire est un **UA**. Les dates ne sont pas les mêmes exactement, le passé d'Esmée notamment a été modifié légèrement, et enfin Edward n'a pas encore été transformé. Donc voilà._

_3) Il s'agit d'une fanfiction **historique**, je doute de choquer beaucoup d'entre vous mais ça peut être un peu gore et dur par moment. A savoir ! J'ajoute : j'ai une connaissance correcte de la Première Guerre mondiale et de la santé à l'époque (dû à des cours d'histoire sur la question, et à une recherche personnelle) donc la plupart des choses sont vérifiées historiquement. Il y a cependant bien entendu des erreurs, des manques, etc. Pour cela, toutes mes excuses._

_4) Tout est écrit, 4 chapitres et 1 épilogue. Je pense vous en publier 1 par semaine, en tous cas pas de mauvaise surprise, c'est tout fini. Ce n'est sans doute pas une fanfiction très "classique" mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. (Le titres est une référence à Shakespeare)_

_Pour fini, je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture !_

_Je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël, et tout particulièrement à **BobSherlock** dont c'est plus ou moins le cadeau ! J'attends vos avis, qui me feraient très plaisir, et une fois encore, espère que cela vous plaira !_

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

**Partie Une : Ce qu'est une guerre.**

**I.**

La guerre, ce n'est pas une chose facile : cela, tout le monde le savait. Même sa grand-mère qui, du fond de son canapé, s'étonnait de ne plus pouvoir manger tant de pâtisserie française. Mais ils étaient de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, ici, et personne n'avait idée de ce que c'était d'avoir les pieds dans la boue au milieu des hommes gémissant dans l'humidité française. Esmée, elle, le savait. C'était comme une crise d'adolescence d'être venue ici, un coup de tête pour être honnête : vraiment, elle n'avait pas été prête à cela en arrivant. Elle était partie pour plusieurs raisons : pour un homme, oui. Bien sûr, c'était cela qu'elle avait lancé à sa famille. Une vieille fille de son genre – presque trente ans, toujours pas mariée, on le lui avait assez répété – n'allait pas laisser partir son fiancé seul. Mais cela était une sorte de prétexte. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur le sol français. Une fois en trois mois. D'ailleurs, il ne lui manquait pas.

C'avait surtout été une question de prise d'indépendance. Une manière de marquer qu'elle n'était pas une gentille petite fille. Que cette vie parfaite et simple qu'elle avait menée, obéissante et tranquille, ce n'était pas elle et qu'elle ne s'y soumettait pas. Ce qui était faux bien sûr, car si elle s'était complu si longtemps dans ce rôle c'est que de toute évidence il ne lui allait pas si mal. Pas parfaitement… mais qui mène une vie qui lui va comme un gant ? Personne, elle le savait maintenant.

Enfin, elle était partie car _les hommes vont à la guerre, je ne vois pas pourquoi pas moi_ ce qui était une mauvaise raison pour une bonne action. Elle avait suivi une de ces formations d'infirmières qui vous apprennent bien des choses, mais à peine un grain de poussière par rapport au contact réel qui se fait ensuite. Elle avait atterri sur le front, quelque part, un peu en retrait, dans un service de la Croix-Rouge – institution suisse qui avait accepté de l'enrôler sans se plaindre de son absence totale d'expérience réelle. Pas en plein épicentre de violence, parce que les lieux de soins ne donnaient pas directement sur la ligne de front, heureusement. De toute façon, cela aurait été stupide.

Elle avait passé trois mois maintenant dans cet endroit. Dans cette ambiance. Elle avait appris le sang, la sueur, la souffrance. Elle avait appris à cesser d'être belle et à ne pas penser à ce genre de choses stupides, aux futilités de la vie, aux choses étranges de la réalité d'un monde riche et en paix. Elle vivait dans des tenues sans grâces et des moments d'oubli et d'épuisement. Aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle avait tout appris de cette expérience, et qu'elle saurait plus tard accepter qu'elle était aussi cette fille obéissante, mais pas timide.

Mais en ce moment elle s'appelait « Infirmièèèère » prononcé d'une voix criarde, souvent éraillée elle était un rôle. Celui lui allait très bien, pour le moment et c'est pourquoi elle se trouva presque contrariée en trouvant cette lettre de son fiancé dans le courrier du jour. Une lettre courte et sans fioriture, d'une affection presque surfaite. Il y avait quelque temps qu'elle se savait d'un amour peu convaincu, mais là où la guerre aurait pu la rapprocher, elle l'avait éloignée, comme insensibilisée. Elle se marierait pourtant, après la guerre, avec lui, sans l'ombre d'un doute : toute sa rébellion ne changeait rien à cela, pas plus que cette pointe de désagrément en apprenant qu'il allait être muté dans le même secteur qu'elle. Muté… il lui écrivait cela comme d'une promotion, quelque chose de ce genre.

.

Deux semaines plus tard, un bout de corps d'armée américain, entouré de bataillons de français bruyants et épuisés, venait se déverser autour de son infirmerie, en groupes disséminés d'ici, de là, dans des lignes de tranchées sans fin. Jack lui avait embrassé la joue avec une délicatesse si tranquille, si amicale, qu'elle s'était souvenue combien ils s'épousaient pour rien. Parce qu'elle avait 26 ans et qu'il en avait 42. Un vieil homme pour la guerre, qui s'était engagé de lui-même : peut-être était-ce dans cet instant de gloire, ou du moins de courage, qu'elle l'avait aimé. Maintenant, avec sa barbe allongée et bizarre, son air maladif, son regard épuisé, elle s'en voulait de l'aimer moins. Les quelques jours suivants avaient été pesants. Mais en elle seulement, pour sa conscience qui, honnête, se savait partiellement malhonnête avec lui ; car de longs, d'interminables préparatifs pour une attaque, pour la reprise d'un infinitésimal carré de terre du nom de côte 756, occupait la totalité du groupe, les soldats, les officiers, tous. Même les infirmières, en quelque sorte : elle passait des journées à éloigner des patients pour préparer de l'espace, à tout faire pour rendre le lieu très opérationnel. A remplir des flacons, enrouler des bandages. Aussi ce n'est que la veille de l'offensive qu'elle partit, dans sa tenue d'infirmière qu'elle ne voulait pas changer, mais portant sur les yeux un peu de noir, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne pas donner l'impression, et qu'il lui restait un fond de khôl qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû amener, tenant à la main un petit sac de toile.

On la sifflait souvent, dans le camp. Des hommes seuls et tristes qu'une jupe rendait égrillards. Mais ils ne la regardaient jamais sans un peu de respect, ne la sifflait jamais sans un peu de douceur ses camarades étaient jalouses de cette réaction qui ne poussait pas jusqu'à tenter de lui tâter le mollet. Elle leur disait que c'était d'être trop vieille on lui disait que c'était d'être naturellement élégante. On le lui avait déjà souvent dit, aussi se taisait-elle, ne répondait-elle plus, et acceptait-elle. Mais cette fois-ci, les hommes étaient trop abattus et préoccupés, trop impliqués dans leur vie ou dans leur mort, pour observer les jambes couvertes de chaussettes blanches d'une infirmière qui regardait le sol noir et triste dans la nuit, marchant vite, quittant le village inhabité à 2 km de la dernière tranchée où se trouvait l'hôpital de fortune pour s'enfoncer dans les affreux boyaux de leur vie quotidienne. C'était une des tranchées les plus avancées, une de celles où il faisait triste et mauvais, tout le temps, quoique l'on puisse ressentir avant d'y entrer. Et elle s'engagea dans les tranchées aux caillebotis détrempés par une pluie récente. Ses chaussettes blanches étaient boueuses, et elles lui faisaient froid. Pourquoi marchait-elle si doucement ? Le soleil, déjà, se faisait légèrement deviner – pour quelqu'un qui savait voir la nuit dans le jour et le jour dans la nuit.

Enfin, elle tourna une fois, se pencha sous de vieilles planches abimées et tristes, et parvint dans la bonne tranchée. Il ne lui restait que quelques instants pour le voir et lui souhaiter bon courage. Etre la femme qu'on lui demandait d'être, la femme qu'elle pensait être, devoir être. Surtout en temps de guerre. Les hommes la suivait du regard étonnés, presque gênés, et elle aurait voulu en avoir déjà fini : le courage du combat lui serait sans doute venu plus facilement que celui de traverser cette gêne. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu à combattre. Enfin, sous son casque incolore où on ne pouvait qu'à peine le deviner elle trouva Jack. Il tenait de ses deux mains sa baïonnette et il la regarda avec un air d'hésitation et de douceur, presque sans la voir. Elle lui dit bon courage, et il lui sourit sans rien dire. Puis avec une tranquillité étrange, qui jurait avec la folie étrange de ses yeux, il se pencha vers elle. Les rides de ce visage semblaient s'être accentuées elles aussi, avec la guerre et lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres contre sa joue avec une intensité inhabituelle elle sentit frotter toute la dureté de cette vie que pourtant il n'avait pas vécue si longtemps, contre la douceur de sa peau gelée par l'air humide.

« - Ça va ? demanda-t-elle. »

La sollicitude d'une bonne âme, positive comme la sienne, ne pouvait s'en empêcher : l'inquiétude était naturelle et normale, en quelque sorte. Il avait l'air si différent. Même des dernières fois, et il y avait quelque chose de déstabilisant dans cette affection froide.

« - Pas vraiment, non. J'ai cette certitude, tu sais, elle vient de m'arriver dessus.

- Cette certitude ? Quelle certitude, Jack ?

- Je n'en reviendrais pas de celle-là, tu sais. Je n'en reviendrais pas. »

Son visage prit une expression fermée et douloureuse, comme s'il avait été victime d'une contraction. Son instinct d'infirmière passa avant celui de femme amoureuse, et elle pensa _shell shock_, manqua ouvrir la bouche pour lui en parler, puis se rattrapa avec toute la force de sa bonne éducation et de sa douceur. Aussi elle se contenta de lâcher, ne pouvant parvenir à se taire :

« - Mais non voyons, il ne faut pas dire ça…

- Esmée ! Ne me dis pas ça, lâcha-t-il d'une voix basse entre ses dents. Je le _sais_, ne me mens pas. Ne me mens pas Esmée. Dis-moi adieu.

- Mais Jack !

- Adieu, adieu… »

Il tremblait en la regardant et elle resta perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait pas rester comme cela, aussi elle attendit encore un peu face à lui et le regarda sans trop savoir que dire. _Adieu_, ce n'était pas une possibilité. Mais quoi d'autre, alors… Que dire ? Elle reprit :

« - Mais non… »

Il continua à la fixer, l'air de rien. Puis il tendit la main, et passa des doigts aux gants sales dans sa chevelure brune, lentement, dans un geste qui n'avait que la caractéristique de l'affection et qui paraissait étrange. Bizarre et décalé. Et il secoua la tête brusquement, cessant de la regarder, de faire attention à elle, comme si elle n'existait pas et l'avait déçue. Il se retourna et rejoignit sa baïonnette sans plus faire attention à cette femme, pas plus qu'à une ombre trop vivante. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir, maintenant. Le jour se lèverai bientôt trop, elle serait coincée ici : être ici à cette heure était déjà très mauvais, et elle risquait de se faire méchamment rabrouer si elle croisait un officier. Venir le voir n'avait servi de rien. Mais elle s'enfonça dans les routes, par le chemin inverse, et parcourut dans la boue toute cette route interminable. Il lui semblait que tout était plus lourd et plus difficile qu'à l'aller. Et alors qu'elle entrait enfin dans l'infirmerie, l'offensive fut lancée. A grands renforts de bruits. D'abord une canonnade.

.

Plus d'une journée complète. Cela avait duré. A grand renfort de bruits, de blessés, de souffrances. Sans sommeil. Pour personne : cela était impossible de toute manière. Elle avait bandé beaucoup, et vu mourir plus encore. Mais avant tout, elle avait tenu des corps et des membres pour des amputations de première minute : ces moignons découverts étaient violents et terribles, mais au bout de deux, il lui semblait ne plus les voir. _L'amputation en saucisson sauve des vies_, lui avait-on appris. C'était sans doute vrai, aussi laissait-elle faire. Le bain de sang était glauque, mais elle préférait presque cela aux hôpitaux et cliniques de l'arrière où supputaient les plaies et trainaient les vies dans des sanglots et gémissements sans fin. Et puis dans le cours de la nuit était arrivé un de ces corps déformés et détruits, dont il était certain qu'il ne resterait rien mais qui avait décidé de vivre encore un peu. Avec un air terrible : il n'y avait plus de visage, seulement une de ces gueules cassées comme on commençait à les appeler. Ils avaient amputés, presque sans émotion, et elle se souvenait d'avoir bandé avec cet oubli des choses qu'elle ne se pensait pas capable d'avoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle vérifie au niveau de l'oreille – là où avait été l'oreille.

Dans la couchette, glissant de son cou, bien sûr, elle avait vu soudain le pendentif et dessus, la petite photographie sépia qui la représentait, elle. Son visage endimanché, ses cheveux en un gros chignon brun, de lourdes boucles d'oreille hors d'âge. Il lui semblait brutalement évident que c'était Jack et que depuis le début il aurait été impossible de ne pas considérer qu'il arriverait ici : il le lui avait en quelque sorte promis. Et il était là. Devant elle et mourant. Et elle ne lui avait pas dit adieu, elle lui avait dit _mais non_. Elle resta la main posée, comme une imbécile, sur le cou de ce mourant, son ami, son fiancé. Mort déjà, et pourtant encore sous sa garde. Jusqu'à ce qu'un homme lui pose la main sur l'épaule et lui dise de s'assoir en murmurant, _l'offensive vient de se terminer_. Sa main était froide et sa voix douce. Elle s'assit et resta le regard posé sur le mourant.

.

**II.**

Elle avait dû repartir faire son travail au bout de quelques minutes, malgré tout : une autre voix, dure, lui avait aboyé de s'y mettre, parce qu'on n'avait rien à faire de greluches inutiles et trop sensibles ici. C'était un officier anglais, petit et moustachu, dont elle aurait pu rire si elle n'avait pas été si perdue. On l'avait aidée à se mettre debout, et ça ne pouvait pas franchement être ce petit bonhomme là au vu de sa douceur. Et elle avait voulu se pencher sur son fiancé, sur lequel il restait beaucoup à bander… mais tout était déjà fait. Combien de temps était-elle restée dans cet état-là ? La voix douce revint et lui dit qu'elle pouvait le faire : elle ne réalisa qu'alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre, lui parlant si bas, dans le vacarme qui restait encore, malgré la fin de l'offensive, que c'était impossible. Elle réalisa aussi qu'elle le regardait depuis tout à l'heure et que pourtant elle s'était débrouillée pour ne toujours pas le voir. Ses yeux étaient d'une étrange teinte dorée et fatiguée, et son teint si pâle qu'elle l'aurait cru malade s'il ne s'était pas tenu si droit et si tranquille.

Elle se sentait forte maintenant, et capable de tout faire. Mais sa mission était officiellement finie, ici, et elle le suivit quand il s'éloigna vers un autre patient. Sa concentration était comme divisée : une partie d'elle si absorbée dans son travail qu'elle ne voyait rien d'autre, l'autre si absorbée par le médecin qu'elle n'avait plus la moindre notion du reste de l'humanité. Au point qu'elle se demanda si elle n'était pas elle-même blessée. Mais elle n'avait de son sang à elle nulle part, et elle continuait à travailler. Ce ne pouvait pas être cela. Quelqu'un, du fond, annonça la relève, et elle suivit le flot qui allait s'affaler dans les quartiers : le docteur au visage pâle n'était déjà plus là, elle ne pouvait plus le voir, et en ressenti une sorte d'affolement si violent qu'il prit au dépourvu ses dernières forces et elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, à côté d'un homme gémissant auquel il ne restait qu'une jambe. Il n'émettait que le son d'une respiration sifflante et abîmée : sans doute avait-il inhalé des gaz, un autre jour, lors d'une autre attaque. Le groupe de relève arrivait, elle devait partir, elle gênerait. Mais c'était impossible : l'épuisement était trop fort, et il lui revint brutalement tout ce qu'elle aimait en Jack, et tout ce qu'elle n'aimait pas, et elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. _Ne laissez pas paraître d'émotions négatives devant les blessés_, lui avait-on toujours répété. Trop tard.

Le docteur était encore là. Il la fixait si fort que c'en était assez douloureux. Mais cela lui tenait les yeux grands ouverts, et ce ne devait pas être si mal. Les larmes coulaient sans bruit, de son regard écarquillé, et elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été si mal depuis le début de son engagement.

« - Il ne faut pas rester là.

- Je sais. Mais…

- Ne vous en faites pas. Venez, vous allez m'expliquer. Tenez. »

Sortant de ce qui semblait nulle part, il lui tendit un morceau de cet ersatz de pain qui faisait office de met nourrissant et lui laissa le temps de mâcher un peu. Ce qui ne changeait pas grand-chose, pour être honnête, mais elle lui faisait aveuglément confiance et se saisit de sa main : froide et presque gelée, elle lui provoqua un long frisson mais les larmes avaient séché, et restaient attachées à ses joues comme une croûte désagréable – ou peut-être était-ce leur sillon dans la poussière de son visage. Il la guida entre les lits, puis hors de la tente, vers l'office qui servait aussi de chambre, de pièce à vivre, de tout. Il choisit un coin un peu à l'abri et la laissa s'assoir. Puis disparut assez brutalement pour ne revenir que chargé d'une assiette et d'un bol de bouillon, ainsi que d'un linge mouillé :

« - Je vous laisse vous mettre à l'aise, je reviendrai tout à l'heure si cela vous convient.

- Oui, oui… »

Et puis il ne fut plus là, ni dans son champ de vision ni, apparemment, dans la pièce. Et elle sentit sa maigre énergie retomber, s'affaisser et l'abandonner d'un coup, comme s'il avait été un aimant qui l'eut tenue en alerte et qui, trop éloigné, la laissait retomber puisqu'il n'y avait plus de tension pour la maintenir en plus. Elle se passa le linge sur le visage, en tirant des traces sales d'une poussière tenace, et des indices du sang qu'elle avait aidé à panser, puis Esmée prit quelques gorgées du bouillon avant de se sentir partir.

.

Debout dans le froid de l'aube nouvelle, Carlisle regardait la nuit : il s'était glissé dans l'ombre d'un chêne et s'y plaquait entier et invisible à l'œil humain qui manquait d'entrainement. Par un de ses derniers – ou peut-être nouveaux – réflexes humains, il inspira de toute la force d'inutiles poumons : marque du soupir d'une émotion, et non d'un besoin d'air. L'enivrante odeur de cette femme lui était parfaitement inhabituelle. Depuis toutes ces années, il avait été au contact de plus de sang que le plus cannibale des vampires, et sentait ces effluves avec un calme presque incroyable aussi cette surprise était-elle tout particulièrement violente. Comme si la bête s'était soudainement rappelée à son souvenir, sans lui laisser le plus petit choix, sans lui offrir un temps d'adaptation. La haine de la bête dans sa plus triviale expression lui faisait plus mal que de ne pas pouvoir – de ne pas vouloir – planter ses dents dans le cou de cette femme-là. Peut-être n'était-ce pas si mal, que sa condition lui soit rappelée de façon si directe : pour peu, il se serait laissé tomber dans le confort de cette vie de don de soi.

Il ne devait pas la revoir, cette chose était certaine. Car il la forcerait, contre lui-même, à l'approcher : cette attraction étrange que provoque le vampire l'effrayait brutalement. Une odeur comme cela, s'il s'en laissait imprégner, pourrait briser sa tranquillité. Et sa vie à elle. Ce qu'il ne pouvait s'autoriser. Non, il ne devait pas considérer la réalité sous cet angle-là : il était médecin, il resterait à distance et professionnel. Impossible d'éviter une infirmière, qui plus est américaine, dans cet espace infini et si resserré qu'était la guerre. Aussi une chose primait, calmer sa soif. Après un regard circulaire, Carlisle Cullen partit à travers bois à la recherche de l'entêtante odeur de lapin qui se dégageait d'un repli de la terre humide.

.

Où était-elle ? En papillonnant des paupières, elle se découvrit dans l'office, la lumière filtrant à peine, presque seule. Ce devait être la nuit. Se redressant, ses muscles un à un lui crièrent leur inconfort et elle regretta de s'être endormie là, sans même se souvenir pourquoi elle ne s'était pas au moins trainée jusqu'à sa couchette pour s'y laisser tomber. Il faisait d'ailleurs un peu froid, et sur un tabouret à côté d'elle on avait laissé un morceau de pain de maïs dur et un peu de bouillon froid qu'elle but, en s'étirant, sans même prendre garde à la désagréable sensation de ce repas frugal et qui avait même perdu l'attrait de la chaleur. L'attaque de la veille était une sorte de vague étrange, et plus encore la manière dont elle était arrivée ici. Il lui semblait qu'un homme, très blond et très pâle, l'avait amenée jusqu'ici et s'était occupé d'elle de sa voix douce, mais il lui semblait plus une apparition, sans doute l'avait-elle rêvé. Pourtant…

D'un geste mécanique elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et l'horreur lui revint avec violence comme une réminiscence de l'étrange caresse de Jack, ce qui semblait être plus loin qu'une éternité. Pourtant oui ! quelque chose était forcément vrai de ces souvenirs terribles. Elle se leva, sans trop écouter la plainte de ses articulations et, tentant d'attacher à nouveau ses cheveux en marchant, repartit vers l'hôpital de fortune. Ses mains tremblaient et elle les fourra maladroitement dans ses poches : elle en venait à souhaiter des choses imbéciles et cruelles. Qu'il soit déjà mort. Que cela n'ait pas eu lieu. Qu'on ne la laisse pas s'occuper de Jack. Et en même temps, cet étrange instinct maternel et nourricier qui ne l'avait jamais réellement quittée la faisait vivre dans ce besoin impérieux de border son lit, de panser ses plaies. Pour apaiser aussi une sorte d'inévitable culpabilité qui la rongeait : en temps de guerre, il y a plus de crime à ne pas aimer un homme qui combat qu'à bien d'autres choses.

L'infirmerie semblait tombée elle aussi dans l'indolence de la nuit. Les premiers soins avaient été dispensés, et la garde qui devait attendre avec attention en circulant dans les chambres que le corps médical – plus _médical_ en tout cas que ne l'était la vieille femme – revienne était endormie sur ce qui, de l'ensemble, ressemblait le mieux à un fauteuil. Elle faisait vraiment n'importe quoi : la chose raisonnable à faire serait de rester chez elle, du moins dans sa couchette, en attendant qu'on vienne la chercher, et prenant ainsi le temps de se reposer. Mais se reposer semblait égoïste, et faible, déplacé, dans un environnement pareil. Résolument elle fit un pas, puis un autre, laissant dormir l'inapte garde de malade, et pénétra dans la salle principale, mal isolée, qui était censée suivre les règles de l'hygiénisme moderne et retombait par la force dans choses dans cette organisation sans séparation réelle qui aurait mêlé les miasmes en un instant si une épidémie s'était déclarée.

Dans le coin où elle se souvenait avoir vu cet étrange fiancé, étrangement blessé, tout se trouvait bien présent. Elle aurait voulu se précipiter vers lui maintenant, en avoir l'instinct et le désir si profond qu'elle aurait commencé à pleurer ou du moins à retenir sa douleur mais elle se mit à ralentir de plus en plus, presque à s'arrêter, et finalement se trouva forcée de se faire vraiment violence pour continuer à avancer vers le lit du malade. Les draps n'en étaient plus que modérément blancs, et il n'y avait rien à reconnaître dans cette silhouette-là, rien de l'homme qu'elle n'aimait pas mais auquel elle avait su trouver du charme et de l'élégance. Mais elle était là, et elle avait de la force et du courage, se répéta-t-elle en faisant un pas. Ce n'est que devant la couchette qu'elle se mit à pleurer. Elle n'avait rien rêvé, rien pensé, rien imaginé de l'état de Jack, si ce n'est qu'elle en avait sans doute minimisé malgré elle l'état : objective sur les patients pris au hasard, sur les soldats qui passaient autour d'elle comme une trainée de poussière dont elle ne se souviendrait pas du détail, elle ne pouvait barrer l'émotion quand elle touchait celui qu'elle connaissait.

Aussi se laissa-t-elle tomber sur la chaise, dans un mouvement vaguement marqué par quelque chose du passé, quelque chose dont elle ne pouvait pas vraiment toucher les contours mais qui semblait _si _vrai. Les larmes d'ailleurs ne la quittèrent que trop vite, et elle se retrouva presque imbécile devant cet homme qui aurait dû mourir plus vite mais qui s'obstinait à vivre. Il n'avait d'homme que des fragments de forme, et presque ridiculement il possédait encore deux jambes entières et complètes, si normales qu'elles la faisaient frissonner bien davantage que son visage brisé. Mais c'était bien Jack, elle le savait plus d'instinct qu'au physique, et au bout d'un long moment de silence abandonna son rôle d'infirmière qui ici était parfaitement inutile, pour se glisser au moins dans celui de l'amie. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, maintenant, et se penchant, contrôlant la douleur qu'elle ressentait, ambivalente et bizarre, elle se saisit de ce qui correspondait à son poignet, couvert d'un bandage encore presque blanc. C'est là que se trouvait sa place. Pour quelques jours, pour quelques mois. Plus de cet égoïsme faussement héroïque : elle s'était promise à cet homme-là, et c'était autant l'honneur que le sentiment qui lui interdisait de penser à autre chose.

.

**III.**

La nouvelle journée reprenait. Ne pas dormir rendait l'attente de sa relève bien longue, bien dure : là où d'autres dormaient d'une manière qui semblait toujours trop courte, lui restait longtemps éveillé et concentré, à réfléchir et à penser, et à regarder la lune perdue dans les nuages ou dans ses idées. La pensée de cette femme-là, à propos de laquelle il s'interdisait d'apprendre quoique ce soit de plus, de savoir davantage, l'obsédait comme le met le plus fin du monde. Mais il se tenait sur ses principes. La longue nuit lui avait rappelé que son état, son identité même, ne le laissait pas ressentir et penser. Tout ce qu'il possédait comme désir face à des humains, comme douceur face à des humaines, comme contact qui aurait pu être de l'amour, était entièrement monopolisé par ce que la bête en lui créait de sentiments d'appétence et de faim qui n'était pas même sexuelle. Non. Ne pas la connaître, pas trop du moins, c'était assez. Ne pas se laisser croire qu'il pouvait y avoir un lien de sentimentalité avec ce désir vampirique – ha ! c'était le cas de la dire.

Mais il ne se laissait pas avoir, ne se laisserait pas faire. Sa vie à lui fonctionnait comme cela depuis toujours, il n'était pas question de se mettre à plier devant sa part d'horreur. Il se savait seulement plus violent, plus douloureux, dans cet état-là et son rapport à l'infirmière ne rendrait que les choses plus difficiles. Mais ce n'était que justice qu'il ait à se débrouiller avec son odorat, ses sens surdéveloppés, son désir de sang. Le soleil finissait de se lever, pâlot, et il lui permit de redescendre de sa couchette : il aurait préféré observer la nuit, triste et bleue, depuis le sommet d'un arbre, et regarder la colère de Dieu lui sourire tranquillement. Mais un homme dort, la nuit, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre trop souvent pour ne pas attirer l'attention : pour qu'on le laisse sauver des vies, il devait se fondre dans la masse. Il se leva, alla jusqu'à la salle d'eau l'air de rien. L'air d'un homme qui se réveille – et s'il ne pouvait avoir un visage fatigué, il en forçait la démarche.

Méticuleusement, il se changea. Mit sa tenue sale et ravagée, brossa en arrière sa chevelure blonde, et s'observa un petit moment. Il y avait dans l'aspect poli de son visage quelque chose de douloureux, presque d'injuste, constata-t-il en réfléchissant à tout ce qu'enduraient ces hommes, ce qu'endurait leur pureté. Mais quoi ? Il ne lui restait qu'à se racheter encore et encore, tous les jours, jusqu'à ce que l'éternité s'ennuie de lui et cette boucherie humaine était l'endroit où être, pour ce siècle, pour ce moment. L'obsession de régler les choses était plus forte que tout. Le sacrifice. Accentuant le pli de son front, il se débrouilla pour paraître plus fatigué plus vieux et épuisé. Cet art-là, il en avait aussi l'habitude. Puis il sortit et se dirigea vers les bâtiments d'infirmerie : il n'y avait presque personne, encore, mais il ne serait pas le premier, et c'est ce qui était le plus important. La garde avait les yeux grands ouverts, ce qui montrait que quelqu'un l'avait déjà réveillée, et il se retrouva dans la salle principale en un rien de temps. Il avait une rangée habituelle, et il s'approcha de la première couchette : un homme _entier_ attendait, silencieux, les deux yeux couverts de bandages, que le docteur vienne le voir. Aujourd'hui il s'agissait de décider ce que l'on faisait d'eux : ceux qui restaient ici correspondaient aux extrémités. Ceux qui seraient debout demain, et ceux qui ne le seraient plus jamais.

« - Bonjour. Je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen, je m'occupe de vous ici. Vous m'entendez ? »

L'homme se racla la gorge, dans un mouvement étrange, et hocha la tête. Cela signifiait la soif, en général, et il prit un verre et l'approcha : des médicaments, des bandages, des choses de ce genre, il ne cessait d'en manquer. Mais de l'eau, cela allait à peu près, il y en avait toujours et dans cette région-là, elle n'était même pas saumâtre. Il y était, dans son rôle, tout devait s'effacer sous le poids de la concentration.

.

Elle s'était affaissée et endormie, sur la chaise : l'obscurité de la pièce était devenue écrasante, et au bout d'un peu de temps elle s'était retrouvée comme cela. Mais très vite le soleil avait décidé de la réveiller, enfin et en s'étirant elle avait trouvé la pièce vide et tranquille. Mais quelqu'un alluma une lumière en claquant des talons, à côté, et un peu plus tard quelqu'un entra enfin, mais elle se contenta de baisser les yeux et de poser, à nouveau, sa main sur le bandage de la main, du poignet, qui correspondait à Jack. Le silence, d'ailleurs, pendant un moment, lui aurait presque fait croire qu'elle était seule : pas un pas, pas un bruissement, dans la démarche du médecin. Inhabituelle discrétion à laquelle répondit, très vite, une inhabituelle douceur de voix et de sentiment.

Oui ! elle connaissait cette voix ! Ce qu'elle avait presque assimilé à un songe était une réalité, puisque cet homme-là existait. La voix était douce, forte, et la prenait par surprise avec la plus grande force : si grande qu'elle en releva les yeux, serrant un peu trop fort le poignet qu'elle tenait, et fixa son regard sur le médecin. Peu d'entre eux donnaient leur nom, dans cet endroit, et elle n'avait jamais réalisé que c'était là une situation qui correspondait à un usage normal, classique, dans un hôpital. Il était penché, et une fois encore elle ne pouvait voir que son dos. Son dos, sous la blouse blanche, et le blond de sa chevelure sur le dessus, presque rien. Mais quelque chose était… très fort, une sorte d'attirance bizarre qui la mettait presque mal-à-l'aise, tant et si bien qu'il lui fallut réfléchir pour comprendre que cette attention complète lui venait de sa voix.

De la douceur de sa voix, quelque chose d'ensorcelant. De bizarre. Si bien que, lorsqu'elle en revint, revenue de ce monde presque parallèle où l'avait abandonnée sa diction, elle se surprit presque à être au chevet de son fiancé mourant et silencieux. Et se sentit immédiatement coupable et, lorsqu'il se remit à parler ferma les yeux avec furie comme si cela pouvait changer quoi que ce fût. L'expérience était presque extralucide : absorbée par la voix, elle la sentait l'absorber. Comme si elle s'était dédoublée. Il en était à discuter avec le patient lorsqu'elle réalisa complétement que, s'il était là, sa ronde à elle devait avoir repris aussi et elle se leva, posa un regard aussi froid que possible sur la silhouette de Jack. Mais elle ne pouvait se débrouiller pour se sentir mieux, pour se sentir sereine. Un médecin était là, et son rôle était de l'aider. Résolument, elle s'approcha de lui. Sa démarche était maladroite, presque à tomber par terre, mais elle continua tout droit… pas tout à fait certaine de la raison pour laquelle elle se tenait si stupidement debout.

« - Je peux vous aider ? »

Sa voix était éraillée, et à peine audible. Elle se sentait stupide, stupide, et d'une laideur complète. Ce qui n'avait rien à voir, avec rien. Mais le sentiment ne voulait pas la lâcher. Impossible. Il se retourna et la regarda. Il souriait, puis cessa de sourire. Puis sourit à nouveau. Et tous ces changements d'expression si vite, si absolument, qu'il en était revenu à sourire sans lui laisser le temps de s'interroger, de s'attrister de son absence de sourire.

« - Bien sûr, tenez, si vous pouviez me tenir ceci. »

Pendant de longues, longues minutes, elle l'aida dans le silence. Un autre médecin vint s'occuper de l'autre rangée un patient se mit à gémir, puis à crier, elle ne tourna pas les yeux. Elle pria, simplement, presque par réflexe, que ce ne soit pas Jack. La présence du médecin lui donnait une impression bizarre, comme une nausée. Et tout en tenant dans ses mains des linges ensanglantés et des bassines d'eau, se retraçaient ses souvenirs de la nuit passée. Le visage terrible de Jack, presque sans regard, et la douceur de la voix par comparaison. Elle pouvait le voir, maintenant, mais quelque chose comme de la peur, ou de la crainte, l'empêchait de tourner son regard à plein.

« - Merci.

- De rien. »

Il laissa passer un grand silence, un grand blanc. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas abattre par les forces étranges qui paraissaient, bizarrement, s'étendre hors de lui pour la contrôler. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, était une théorie des plus stupides, et qu'il était temps pour elle de se prouver que ce n'était que la fausse impression de faiblesse qui lui venait de l'intensité des chocs, émotionnels et physiques, qu'elle avait traversés. Aussi elle s'éclaircit la voix.

« - Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ?

- Pas très, j'étais dans la Somme, et avant cela un moment sur le front russe.

- Vraiment ? Il y a des américains sur le front russe ?

- Eh bien, oui, il en a eu. »

Il lança un regard sur le côté, avec un petit rire. La sensation de dé-réalité la prit, à nouveau. De façon si surprenante qu'elle ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire bêtement et de s'oublier elle-même. Pour le contrôle d'elle-même, c'était raté. Se reprenant, elle lâcha un ricanement parfaitement maladroit et qui lui parut résonner dans la totalité de la pièce comme un blasphème.

« - Désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je… suis vraiment désolée.

- Vous n'avez pas à être désolée. Ce n'est rien.

- Je n'ai été qu'ici, moi. Seulement depuis quelques mois. Depuis notre entrée en guerre.

- Je comprends… »

Le silence reprit, ils avaient changé de lit. De patient. Presque de monde, à vrai dire. Il ne lui parlait plus, il ne la regardait plus. Et cela ne pouvait, tout simplement, pas continuer : elle s'en sentait comme malade, mise à mal, et il lui fallait parler encore, parler plus, parler mieux. Elle hésita, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« - Je m'appelle Esmée Platt, d'ailleurs.

- Docteur Cullen, répondit-il avec une sorte de professionnalisme distant. »

Elle pensa Carlisle.

.

D'ici, elle semblait moins brune et plus auburn. D'ici elle sentait toujours de cette odeur si forte et si alléchante, et il appréciait presque l'odeur _normale _du sang du soldat dont il vérifiait les pansements : cette odeur-là le distrayait d'Esmée. Esmée Platt. Il avait décidé de ne pas le savoir, de ne pas le savoir, mais elle s'appelait Esmée et le nom lui tournait dans la tête, à toute allure, comme une furie. L'obsession était si forte maintenant, il lui faudrait partir, ne pas la mettre en danger, ne pas se mettre en danger. Tuer un être humain, cela était _mal_. Mais tuer cette femme, Esmée Platt, oui, cela lui paraissait un crime suprême et parfaitement dangereux, une abomination sans nom et sans espoir.

Elle avait la peau blanche, lui tendant un instrument, le regard franc en fixant ce qu'il faisait, et surtout elle parlait avec une sorte de délicatesse de sentiment, de voix, de réalité. Sa concentration glissait vers Esmée Platt comme si elle l'avait abandonnée, s'était accrochée à un autre fondamentalement différent d'elle : oui, sa pensée vivait à côté de son âme, et ce n'était que le réflexe qui lui permettait de continuer. Ils avançaient encore, continuaient de couchette en couchette. De moment en moment. Et ils arrivaient à la fin de la rangée complète, et il se souvenait de ce qu'elle venait de faire à chaque instant, imaginant ce qu'elle pourrait faire à la suivante. Mais elle s'arrêta avec une bizarre brutalité, sans plus trace de cette douceur qu'il s'était habitué à lui voir.

« - Tout va bien ? »

Il se sentit se pencher vers elle et s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait _pas_ laisser cela avoir lieu. Il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter, il ne devrait pas se pencher, il ne devrait pas. Tout simplement.

« - Ça ira. Oui, ça ira. Bien sûr. »

Elle se tut, et il se sentit en sécurité, en quelque sorte. Sa voix l'attaquait presque.

« - C'était mon fiancé, à vrai dire. Enfin, je veux dire, _c'est_ mon fiancé. »

.

**IV.**

Ils n'avaient plus parlé, plus du tout pendant tout le temps où lui s'occupait de Jack : pas un mot de plus, pas une sensation de plus. Comme si tout avait été automatique et oublié, comme s'il n'avait plus su quoi lui répondre. Pour sa part, ayant lâché cette information comme une bombe, elle se sentait paralysée et mal-à-l'aise. Et puis il lui avait dit que, peut-être, il vivrait encore une dernière demi-journée, une dernière journée un long moment pour un homme dans un tel état – il ne l'avait pas dit, elle le savait.

Puis il lui avait souhaité bon courage et avait disparu. Dans une autre salle, dans un autre endroit… autrement. En tous cas il n'était plus là. Et le poids revenait avec une force bizarre : elle ne se sentait plus _bizarre_ comme tout à l'heure, mais simplement malheureuse. Elle retourna s'assoir à côté de Jack. Il dormait, peut-être. En tout cas, il n'avait rien dit, rien fait, et il paraissait attendre. Il fallait maintenant… attendre, oui. Et rester là. Elle ne devait pas bouger d'ici jusqu'à… Elle ne se sentait pas très bien, pour être franche, et même elle aurait donné cher pour ne pas être seule pour être avec Carlisle Cullen si possible, dont il lui semblait à présent que seule la présence pouvait la rassurer – ce qui était ridicule. Alors elle se mit à parler, doucement, de façon très basse et presque inexistante. Plus pour elle que pour Jack, elle se mit à le rassurer. A lui parler. Puis, à court d'idée, à raconter des histoires, à voix basse et aussi douce que possible. Elle se sentait la gorge sèche, et des trémolos dans la voix, mais il était impossible de faire quoi que ce fût d'autre : s'arrêter serait presque pire que de le voir mourir, lui semblait-il.

Mais le jour avançait, courait, avec une tranquillité. Le bruit des autres, le bruit du monde, avançait sans elle. Une de ses collègues lui avait amené à manger, en lui souhaitant bon courage. Comment savaient-ils tous qu'elle lui était si intime ? Peut-être leur avait-elle raconté quelque chose, elle ne s'en souvenait même plus. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement évident. Le pain n'était pas très bon, et la chaise lui faisait mal aux reins, mais il n'y avait absolument rien à y faire. Et le temps s'écoulait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que le soir était là, que des hommes étaient morts autour d'elle de leurs blessures, que Jack lui était toujours là, présent, totalement présent. Elle se mettait à vouloir que quelque chose ait lieu, que quelque chose arrive. L'attente était si longue.

.

Sa ronde était finie. Il n'était plus rentré dans la pièce. La pensée de son amour pour un homme le rendait un peu vide, un peu triste, et un peu en colère et ces sentiments-là le rendait plus en colère contre lui-même que tout l'appel des effluves de sa peau et de sa chevelure - aussi ensorcelante que la Esméralda, pensa-t-il dans un moment d'oubli. Il ne pouvait être question d'amour, de quoique ce soit si elle aimait un autre homme, si elle le perdait même, cela voulait tout dire. Les vampires sont des êtres qui fonctionnent par désir de sang ou par quelque chose comme une âme sœur. Il savait cela, il le savait très bien. Aussi, si elle n'était que déstabilisée par ses caractéristiques surhumaines, alors il n'était en vérité qu'une âme malade et un désir plus maladif encore. De sang, et non de femme. Il se détestait.

Mais maintenant que la ronde était finie, maintenant… il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aller voir comment elle se portait. L'entrée dans la salle sans être vu n'était pas difficile, pas plus que de rester hors de son champ de vision. D'autant qu'elle était concentrée et épuisée, et marmonnait – il reconnaissait les chansons. Il ne pouvait pas réellement le savoir, mais dans le détail des plis de son visage elle semblait triste et abattue, au bout et il pouvait entendre le cœur de cet homme aimé battre avec lenteur, sans conviction, mais battre toujours. Il ne devait pas aller la voir, et pas la consoler. Car ce n'était pas son rôle, pas sa vie. Il la détruirait en s'occupant d'elle, en s'en approchant. Sans même parler du fait qu'il se détruirait lui-même. D'ici, il pouvait la voir entièrement. Complètement. Au milieu de ses chantonnements distordus, elle lâcha un petit sourire, comme une blague intérieure.

La certitude d'une émotion lui flanqua comme un coup dans l'estomac. Le sourire s'éteignit et, là où il n'avait pas vu de lumière, il lui sembla pourtant en sentir une s'éteindre en lui. Cette figure belle et vivante l'émouvait si fortement, si terriblement. Jamais depuis des années il n'avait eu cette impression qu'il devait faire un geste, jamais il ne s'était senti si humain : cela n'avait rien à voir avec son désir de faire le bien, de sauver son âme en travaillant à sauver l'œuvre de Dieu que sont les hommes. C'était un sentiment. Plus fort que la compassion ou l'empathie. Peut-être était-il simplement trop seul : il se prenait à rêver de compagnie, de soutien, de présence, et la solitude de Carlisle était encore plus pesante depuis. Un jour il trouverait un vampire avec qui il se saurait capable de cohabiter, peut-être, il l'espérait : cet échec lui pesait plus encore que bien d'autres choses.

Pourtant, vu d'ici, caché derrière le rempart d'un rideau et observant tel un insensé cette humaine attendre la mort d'un être cher, Esmée Platt risquait bien de devenir une chose qui lui pèserait encore davantage. Mais lui, créature abandonnée de Dieu, le méritait sans doute.

.

Cela faisait presque deux jours. Elle se souvenait d'avoir mal dormi, et même d'avoir pleuré sans réelle certitude quant à la raison exacte de cette crise de larmes. Jack avait parlé, une fois, et il lui avait murmuré son nom en boucle, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne inaudible, assez pour qu'elle se mette à répondre des _je t'aime_ comme si elle les croyait. Les minutes traînaient, et elle se souvenait qu'on lui avait promis qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps, qu'il ne souffrirait pas beaucoup plus. Et elle avec – mais elle ne comptait pas. Ce qui comptait était au-delà d'elle, dans la souffrance des autres, surtout sa souffrance à lui : pendant un long moment elle hésita à tout lui avouer. Pour se soulager le cœur… mais c'était là quelque chose d'égoïste, au fond. Cela lui apporterait-il quelque chose, de savoir qu'elle ne l'aimait pas d'amour, au moment où tout le quittait, ses forces et son âme. Rien…

Son âme ! Avec un mouvement de violence, Esmée se releva. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un médecin, maintenant, et il n'avait surtout pas besoin de ses vérités à elle. Non, ce dont il avait besoin, profondément, c'était d'un médecin de l'âme : pour sa part, elle avait un rapport plus bizarre, moins binaire, à son âme… mais elle savait Jack un homme croyant, presque bêtement, et… Il lui fallait un prêtre, tant pis s'il était catholique. Un homme qui lui parle, qu'il se confesse ou non, mais une présence de Dieu. Soudain, il fallait qu'il vive encore, encore un peu. Dans le couloir, elle trouva un médecin – un petit trapu et brun qui lui sembla aux antipodes de Carlisle Cullen – qui lui indiqua qu'il n'y avait pas de prêtre, ici, qu'on ne faisait pas dans le radotage de momeries à moitié spirituelles. Il était français, celui-là, et parfaitement désagréable dans son anglais à couper au couteau.

Mais elle avait persisté. Elle avait beaucoup de défauts, cela oui, mais décidée dans quelque chose qui lui semblait bon, elle ne le lâchait plus avant de l'avoir accompli. Ce qu'elle faisait maintenant n'était pas simplement _bon_, c'était absolument nécessaire. En demandant de-ci, de-là, on finit par lui trouver un bonhomme à la mine patibulaire mais qui, porteur d'un bréviaire et d'un habit de curé, était ce qu'elle trouverait de mieux pour soulager, ou peut-être simplement pour aider, la conscience de Jack. Son cœur lui frappait violemment contre la poitrine, avec une émotion dévastatrice et une crainte d'arriver trop tard.

La pièce était encombrée de plusieurs membres du corps médical, autour d'un lit d'où venait des cris étranglés et il fallut contourner, éviter, se retenir de les pousser comme une rangée de quille, pour parvenir auprès du corps de Jack qui n'avait pas bougé. Tranquillement, le vieux curé se signa avant d'avancer vers le lit, puis tourna vers elle un regard un peu vide et haussa les épaules.

« -_ Trop tard_. »

Son français n'était pas très bon, mais suffisant pour comprendre cela. Il n'avait l'air ni désolé ni soulagé, il n'avait l'air de rien, comme si une mort de plus ou de moins ne lui faisait rien et chez un homme d'église, même au milieu de la guerre, cela lui fit une bizarre impression de froid dans le dos.

« -_ Comment_ ?

- _Mort, ma petite dame. Là, vraiment, je ne peux rien faire pour vous_. »

Pourtant, comme par dépit, il s'approcha du corps et ferma la paupière enflée qui était restée fixée au plafond. Puis il souleva son bizarre chapeau et prit lentement le chemin de la sortie. Les cris étouffés s'étaient transformés en un sifflement presque inhumain, et Esmée se retrouva toute seule face à ce corps ridicule de laideur : elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, sans doute. Mais Jack avait été son seul, son unique ami. Les larmes de cette fois n'avaient rien de bizarre ou d'inhabituel, et elle s'accrocha à toute force à ce bras immobile à jamais. Ne pensant plus à rien de tout ce qu'elle savait : que dans quelques minutes quelqu'un viendrait lui dire qu'il fallait amener le corps, que cette place était précieuse. Qu'elle aurait été malheureuse, mariée à cet homme, et qu'elle l'aurait sans doute un jour détesté. La réalisation de sa disparition lui serrait les entrailles. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Et, d'abord, que faisait-elle là ?

.

**V.**

Elle s'était relevée, à un moment. On lui avait dit de se reprendre, _c'est la guerre ma pauvre fille_. Elle savait que c'était la guerre, mais peut-être jusqu'ici n'avait-elle effectivement toujours pas compris de quoi il retournait, fondamentalement. La guerre détruisait et abîmait, et elle en avait mal à l'estomac et la sensation de la bile au fond de la gorge. Elle avait pris la peine de déposer un baiser sur ce qui avait sans doute été les lèvres de Jack, et elle s'était laissée frissonner au contact de cette chair à vif et déjà disparue. Sa supérieure, une grosse française au regard carnassier et à la graisse incroyable, aussi rouge de joue que la croix sur son brassard, l'envoya se reposer pour la fin de la journée : _dans cet état, tu ne sers à rien. Débrouille-toi pour dormir_.

Bien sûr elle n'avait pas dormi, elle avait regardé son plafond, et puis en devenant encore plus malade elle s'était relevée. Dans cette atmosphère il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits où aller se promener, à proprement parler, mais sous le couvert des arbres il y avait une fraîcheur humide qui l'empêchait de se laisser aller complètement. Elle ne pouvait penser à elle : la culpabilité était sa juste récompense, il ne lui restait qu'à aider plus de ces hommes en détresse. A les aider mieux. Mais en ce moment il lui paraissait qu'elle n'était plus capable, plus adaptée : peut-être ne s'était-elle pas assez fortement caparaçonné le cœur avant de foncer dans la guerre. Sans doute. Elle était inutile, et triste, et il lui fallait un soutien.

Il lui aurait fallu parler à Jack. Ou à cet insaisissable docteur américain qui était si doux et si tranquille : penser au soutien d'un sourire, d'une parole amie, la fit pleurer à nouveau. Dieu, qu'elle était ridicule ! Etait-ce cela, une infirmière de guerre ? On lui avait fait confiance en l'envoyant jusque-là, elle ne pouvait pas faillir maintenant. D'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait être un poids sur le docteur Carlisle Cullen qui, pour être toujours si calme, devait être totalement immergé dans l'importance de son travail. D'ailleurs, il ne le connaissait pas et elle n'aurait eu l'air que d'une imbécile à aller la poursuivre.

Le lendemain, elle revint. La couchette était vide, mais il restait une petite gourde qui sans doute avait été celle de Jack et qu'il faudrait remettre à un autre soldat. Elle se laissait guider d'un endroit à un autre, et elle ne cessait de sourire du sourire le plus douloureux du monde. Tout autour d'elle, tout continuait dans une sorte de gèle des sentiments, et elle se souvenait avoir su regarder du sang et de la douleur avec cette insensibilité. Il fallait qu'elle revienne, ou elle ne pourrait plus rien faire. Le jour suivant elle se sentait faible et toujours en souffrance quoiqu'elle fasse, mais elle avait réussi à décrocher un mot à un des soldats blessés. L'aveugle lui avait demandé si elle savait où se trouvait le docteur de la dernière fois, parce qu'_il était plutôt gentil, celui-là_. Elle ne savait pas, mais elle ne pouvait qu'approuver. Même si, bien sûr, elle ne devait pas s'imposer à lui. Marguerite, son imposante supérieure, lui avait dit que Jack était avec les autres victimes de la côte 756 – inutile attaque qui avait tué d'un côté comme de l'autre sans rien faire gagner au territoire allié, et que l'état-major avait arrêtée non car elle était finie, mais parce qu'ils risquaient une redite de la Somme en 1916, – et qu'il y aurait son nom sur une plaque.

Au troisième jour, elle faisait tout par automatisme, presque sans sentiment. Tout était endormi quelque part en elle, mais au moins elle était capable de faire les choses, sans trembler, sans faire mal, et sans se faire mal. Pour le moment il ne valait sans doute mieux pas souhaiter davantage cela lui retomberait nécessairement dessus. Alors qu'elle changeait un pansement purulent qui n'augurait rien de bon, dans un coin de sa vision automatisée, elle vit passer comme une ombre aux cheveux blonds, et elle manqua en lâcher ce qu'elle faisait. Mais elle se contenta de tourner vivement la tête : rien. Elle se reconcentra, mais malgré elle, de temps à autres, elle lançait un regard de biais pour ne trouver que les autres médecins. La fin du pansement avait été comme une morne, longue étendue d'ennui qui lui pesait sur la poitrine. Mais quand elle avait relevé les yeux il était là, à nouveau, dans un coin, bizarrement immobile alors qu'il croisait son regard, elle le vit commencer à marcher, avec force, vers la sortie. C'était déraisonnable… elle dit au revoir à son patient et le suivit.

Il marchait vite, et elle hésita, mais maintenant qu'elle en était… se mettant à courir, elle finit par le rattraper et se planter devant lui en le fixant. Elle se sentait le regard dur, très dur, et il la fixait avec une calme si étrange, si olympien…

« - Je peux vous aider, Esmée ?

- Je… »

Et elle se mit à pleurer. Encore. Mais elle se mit à pleurer en s'agrippant à lui et pour la première fois, pleurer faisait presque du bien.

.

Elle lui avait jeté son odeur au visage, et plaqué le battement de son cœur contre la poitrine. Aussi il penchait la tête en arrière, regardant le plafond, tentant d'aspirer aussi loin que possible de sa tête, de son corps, de sa douceur. De la profonde attirance qu'elle créait, maladive, de cette agitation de tous ses sens qu'il devait absolument maîtriser. Esmée Platt pleurait un homme aimé, elle était humaine, elle était belle et il se l'était juré, il ne la toucherait jamais du plus petit bout d'une dent. Pas plus que les autres hommes, bien sûr mais elle moins encore.

Il avait conservé ses bras autour d'elle, sans vraiment réaliser qu'il les avait posés. Avec une délicatesse pointilleuse, la tenant comme de la porcelaine, presque comme une sculpture de cire prête à fondre soudain sous la pression de sa force, il attendit qu'elle cesse de pleurer. Au bout de presque une minute, le silence devint trop pesant. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui parler, ne rien dire et attendre ainsi.

« - Tout ira bien, murmura-t-il. Voyons, tout ira bien. »

Cela la fit sursauter. Elle avait les prunelles un peu dilatées, et le chignon de ses cheveux perdait toute forme. Il glissait le long de son cou, et ce cou était blanc et frais et… Non, Carlisle, non. Il se débrouilla pour produire un petit sourire tandis qu'elle continuait à le fixer comme si elle avait cherché quelque chose. Quelque chose, non pas dans son regard, mais bien dans la totalité de son visage, tant et si bien qu'il ne put s'en empêcher.

« - Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter, la dernière fois. Voulez-vous le faire maintenant.

- Eh bien… »

Elle se laissa tenir par le poignet et le suivit vers une des salles les plus petites, presque un campement de fortune, partiellement fermé par des draps de toile marronnasse. Il la laissa s'assoir sur un petit tabouret branlant, et lui tendit une sorte de jus qui était censé correspondre à du café.

« - A vrai dire… Je… si je suis totalement honnête, je me sens coupable.

- Coupable ?

- Oui. Je… Voyez-vous, je ne l'aimais pas. Pas de _cette_ manière. »

Elle lui déballait ses secrets. Il faisait souvent cet effet, mais l'idée que c'était peut-être l'attrait de sa peau blanche qui faisait s'ouvrir à lui, lui donnait la sensation de violer quelque chose de précieux. Comme s'il s'était introduit dans son âme, sans vraiment lui laisser le choix, pour en vider un peu du contenu. Pourtant, cette déclaration-là lui donnait une sensation de plénitude bizarre, et il lui répondit en accord :

« - Ce n'est pas grave.

- Si… Enfin, non, pas grave. C'est simplement… Voyez, je m'étais jurée de m'occuper de lui, je suis ici en partie pour l'accompagner. Et au fond je ne l'aimais pas. Je me sens ridicule. Et comme une sorte de mensonge dans la vie d'un mort. »

Sa voix se brisa, sur la fin, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas et finit de dire ce qu'elle tentait de dire.

« - A moi, il me semble plutôt que vous cherchez à faire le bien.

- Oh, j'essaye. »

Elle avait un petit rire, léger et presque inaudible, qui le fit frissonner tout entier. Un frisson qui partait de sa nuque, un frisson presque humain qui lui rappelait de très vieilles sensations du passé.

« - Voilà, Jack était un vrai ami. Je pleure le meilleur de mes amis. Mais dans une guerre, une femme se sent coupable de ne pas aimer assez un homme, vous savez… On voudrait aider tant, se donner entièrement, et puis… »

Elle s'interrompit d'un coup, cette fois, et le rouge lui monta au joues. L'odeur de son sang, presque fleurie, lui monta aux narines sous ce coup de chaleur, et il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ne plus rien faire, ne plus rien faire du tout. Tant pis s'il en oubliait, un instant, d'avoir l'air de respirer. Mais déjà elle s'était reculée, renfoncée dans son fauteuil et raffermie.

« - Désolée, je m'impose. Je manque vraiment de considération…

- Non, pas du tout. »

Trop tard, c'était-il dit. Il lui avait même souri, en disant cela, et visiblement elle l'avait cru car elle se remit à parler. Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait cru ! Il était _honnête_, il lui disait la vérité entière et amoureuse. Non, pas amoureuse, imbécile. Attirance stupide. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs rien de surprenant à ce qu'un sang de femme lui retourne les sens davantage, cela ne voulait vraiment rien dire de particulier. Il n'était qu'amoureux de son sang, il ne devait _jamais_ l'oublier. Une règle absolue, il n'y en avait vis-à-vis de cette femme qu'une seule, qui venait couronner le chapelet d'obligations qu'il se donnait à suivre, tous les jours.

* * *

><p><em>En espérant vous avoir donné envie de lire la suite ! Bergère<em>


	2. Vivre l'horreur

**LOVE _IS_ AN ALTERATION**

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici le deuxième chapitre. Merci beaucoup de me lire et aux quelques commentaires. Je vous en prie, donnez votre avis. _

_Bonne lecture, Bergère_

**Partie Deux : Vivre l'horreur.**

**I.**

C'était le quatrième jour depuis la mort de Jack, une semaine depuis que l'attaque avait été lancée sur le flanc de la côte 756 – flanc si peu abrupt qu'on n'aurait pu qu'y imaginer des promenades de plaisance avant-guerre. Mais une nuit avait transformé son regard sur le monde ; ou plutôt le sommeil réparateur et confiant de cette nuit, bercé par la certitude que demain elle affronterait l'horreur avec un ami. C'est à peine si Carlisle Cullen lui avait dit de lui-même plus que son nom, mais elle le considérait malgré tout comme un ami. Peut-être était-ce cela, les liens presque _surnaturels _que peut créer la guerre. Qu'importe, il était un soutien qu'elle ne laisserait pas échapper : c'était la béquille qui l'avait rendue au sommeil, et avec laquelle elle voulait claudiquer jusqu'à la fin de la guerre – image ridicule, mais terriblement appropriée.

Il faisait un soleil triste et maladif, aujourd'hui, et lorsqu'un rayon perçait c'était pour éclairer les étendues brunes et labourées d'une terre qui avait été verdoyante, à n'en pas douter, et où, même là où elle se trouvait, 2 km en arrière, se dessinaient des marques d'obus et des corps par fragments, que personne n'avait encore retirés. Sinistre, ce monde, criait ce paysage désolé alors qu'elle mâchonnait une tranche de pain dur tartinée de la plus fine couche de saindoux – les calories avant les qualités gustatives ; mais sinistre comme la plénitude terrible du romantisme en peinture. La renaissance de pensées de ce genre lui fit tout à la fois plaisir et lui donna un sens de culpabilité : on ne pouvait penser _rien _de beau dans ce paysage. La destruction peut créer une admiration stupéfaite, maladive, mais pas la beauté. Cette pensée la fit frissonner, de toute la longueur de sa colonne vertébrale, et elle finit à grand renfort de coup de molaires son étrange mais relativement nourrissant petit-déjeuner.

Son moral oscillait comme un pendule : trop de bien-être, presque de joie, dans un endroit pareil, avec le poids de tout ce qui lui était arrivée, était une violence comme une autre, teintée de l'impression d'un irrespect pour la vie, pour la mort, et surtout envers les combattants. Esmée avait à nouveau la mort dans l'âme en prenant le chemin du gymnase, depuis des mois hôpital de fortune. Il lui semblait que pour se blanchir la conscience, elle devait se charger des tâches les plus ingrates, les plus tristes.

Aussi, en entrant dans le hall de l'hôpital, elle alla consulter la liste – d'ailleurs jamais à jour – des « patients », sorte de cahier plurilingue, qui semblait écrit dans un bizarre dialecte fait de français, d'anglais, de latin médical, et de cet inimitable vocabulaire du front que la nécessité crée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire quinze toilettes de blessures fraîches et d'hommes poisseux. Sa grand-mère, qui avait passé une partie de sa vie en Angleterre, lui avait dit qu'elle perdrait sa modestie virginale, _sinon davantage, _au contact de tant d'hommes. Si elle avait su ! Jamais elle n'avait vu tant d'hommes, tant de corps nus ou presque : pour la modestie et la pudeur, c'était en effet manqué. Mais jamais elle n'avait été si peu troublée – troublée comme une femme peut l'être face au sexe opposé – par un homme. Rien en elle d'amoureux ou de vaguement désireux ne s'éveillait : tout était regard médical ou pitié humaine. Enfin. Ces souvenirs-là avaient une saveur si lointaine et si bizarre qu'ils la mettaient presque mal-à-l'aise. En secouant la tête, elle s'approcha de l'aveugle, lit où pour la première fois elle avait entendu le docteur Cullen parler vraiment, sans rêve, et banda son courage.

.

En entrant dans la longue pièce, éclairée malhabilement par de hautes fenêtres, Carlisle savait déjà qu'elle était là. Parce qu'il la sentait, la ressentait, et parce qu'elle avait les mêmes horaires de service et de garde que lui. A la porte, balayant du regard les infirmières présentes, il hésita un instant ; puis résolument n'altéra pas sa course et alla voir le soldat qui devait retourner au combat et auquel il devait faire un examen de sortie – qui montrerait qu'il était assez en forme pour aller se faire tuer à nouveau... Cet aspect-là de la guerre lui était particulièrement douloureux : c'était malgré tout encore et toujours soigner pour la boucherie. Mais il l'avait su en venant, il ne pouvait jouer l'étonné !

Le garçon avait encore un bandage autour du bras, mais cela n'était pas vraiment inquiétant. Il était physiquement capable, et c'est à ce titre qu'il repartait ; mais Carlisle le soupçonnait d'être profondément secoué. Parfois, il marmonnait pour personne des ordres, des descriptions de bataille. La science médicale appelait cela _shell shock _même lorsque la cause n'en était pas directement un éclat d'obus. Il le préciserait dans son rapport – par souci de bonne conscience professionnelle, mais aussi, savait-on jamais, dans l'espoir que le haut commandement accepte de le relever. Il ne serait pas considéré assez profondément secoué, sans doute.

Esmée Platt était à deux lits de distance : son odeur baignait dans les effluves de produits dits antiseptiques, et dans la fragrance agressive d'un sang mêlé de fluides malades qui avaient tout de l'humeur putride d'une chair sur sa fin. Ces odeurs-là, même pour lui, n'étaient pas très agréables. Il en plissait naturellement le nez. Mais même penser au soulagement de ne pas la sentir était de trop : il ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer par ses pensées, pas plus que d'ordinaire par ses sens.

« - François-Xavier de Joly. C'est bien vous ?

- C'est moi.

- Vous allez pouvoir sortir, je ne vais par contre sûrement pas pouvoir vous donner de permission : ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir… »

Il préférerait toujours le leur annoncer de suite, ne pas laisser de faux-espoirs se faire. Certains pleuraient, la plupart se mettaient en colère ; mais le français, resté joufflu malgré la guerre, le fixa comme lassé. Il fit papillonner son regard pâle sur le visage du docteur, au léger sourire désolé.

« - Ça ne m'étonne pas. J'aurais dû le passer, ce brevet d'étude. Je ne vous parle même pas de baccalauréat, de facultés ! Mais juste avec le bachot, j'aurais pu être officier de réserve, sous-officier, trois fois rien même, chef quoi... On me l'aurait sûrement donnée, ma perm'. Mais troufion comme ça, on est de la chair à canon vous savez, même avec un nom à rallonge comme le mien. Mais on est jeune, docteur, on fait la forte tête contre les études et les vieux parents. On est jeune, docteur, et on est con. »

Il se tut d'un coup. La diatribe leur faisait parfois du bien, aussi. Cette fois au moins elle ne l'accusait pas d'être un franc-maçon, ou encore un juif immigré, revenu en France pour détruire la nation, et si possible la vie du patient avec. On reconnaissait les anti-dreyfusards avec une immense facilité : plus de 20 ans plus tard, en situation de crise, ils n'avaient pas changé de coupable. Au fond, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir de retomber dans les stéréotypes et les haines habituelles, face à tant de douleur.

« - Vous permettez que je vous prenne le pouls ?

- Tant que vous voulez, docteur. »

Silencieusement, il lui prit le poignet et y posa ses doigts. Il aurait pu le faire sans rien bouger, tout simplement à l'ouïe… dans un autre monde il l'aurait pu, oui. La lassitude, étrangement peu désagréable, du soldat, l'étonnait un peu et il préférait ne pas lui parler, ne pas attirer l'attention. Après tout, l'étrange attirance de sa peau d'albâtre et de sa voix surhumaine pouvait être l'unique cause de ce presque calme, et il ne fallait rien attiser. Au fond, toute sa vie se passait à se cacher, à fuir, tel un criminel. Ou, peut-être, le jeune homme était tout simplement si obnubilé par le retour au front qu'il ne sentait pas l'action vampirique sur ses sens. Tant mieux. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à ne pas être apprécié. D'une écriture serrée, à laquelle il avait appris à ne plus faire les étranges arabesques ou les bizarres tenues de lettres de sa jeunesse, il remplit le petit formulaire. Il cocha _bon pour le service_ avec un étrange pincement, et ajouta dans le blanc du bas de la feuille, souligné de deux épais traits du stylo noir : _Sensible psychologiquement, shell shock, éviter les zones trop dangereuses. Permission de deux semaines recommandée. _Dans un style télégraphique et d'un français aguerri. On ne vit pas tant d'années sans apprendre, on ne sert pas au milieu d'une armée sans en parler la langue.

« - Vous pouvez rester jusqu'à ce soir, j'envoie le formulaire. Vous recevrez votre permission – mais j'en doute – ou la position de votre bataillon et le nom de l'officier auquel vous remettrez vos états de service et de santé. »

Le soldat le fixa, comme au début, d'un air ahuri, puis se mit à ricaner, assez fort, presque indécemment, dans l'atmosphère feutrée de l'infirmerie. Il se mit à secouer la tête, et rejoignit ses sourcils barrés d'une cicatrice rougeâtre, dans un geste qui ne pouvait qu'être d'agressivité.

« - Vous me faites tellement rire. Ah, rire ! Ça se croit de bons samaritains, ça soigne, et vas-y que j'te souris d'un air compatissant ! Mais moi, mon p'tit monsieur, on n'm'la fait pas : docteur ou pas, vous êtes de la boucherie. Vous coupez en morceau, vous recollez, et puis vous renvoyez se faire découper autrement ! On vous y verrait, vous, devant la cervelle ouverte de vos camarades ! Et puis… »

Le ton montait à toute allure, et les patients, le personnel, se tournaient vers lui. Mais il y avait quelque chose de tellement inattendu dans cette attaque, qui le touchait si profondément, que ne sachant quoi dire il préféra se taire et attendre que cela finisse. S'il lui demandait de se taire, il y avait tout à parier qu'il hausserait encore un peu le ton. Cependant, l'armée n'a pas le cœur tendre envers les esprits ouvertement négatifs, et le petit officier trapu responsable de l'endroit – relégué là parce que sa jambe folle ne pouvait lui permettre d'aller à l'assaut même, et qui, lorsque le reste des officiers était ailleurs, jouait au petit chef de garnison dans l'hôpital – saisit le garçon par l'épaule et lui intima de se taire si militairement que l'autre, le sifflet coupé, se tut en effet. Puis il se tourna vers Carlisle et le fusilla du regard : n'étant pas directement de l'armée, et étant encore moins un soldat, il constituait un sous-fifre qui se devait d'être silencieux et obéissant.

« - La prochaine fois, je vous prierais d'éviter ce genre d'incident avec les soldats que vous traitez. C'est une guerre, monsieur, pas un hôpital pour vieux fous : il n'est rien que l'Armée réprouve davantage que le découragement affiché. Et, siffla-t-il enfin entre ses dents, la _rébellion_. »

Le souvenir des mutineries de 1917 brûlait encore dans la mémoire des officiers français, comme une erreur et comme une indignité, et il n'était pas difficile de deviner que celui-ci était sans doute autant de ceux qui avait été haïs des soldats et responsables en cela des dites mutineries, que de ceux qui, bien qu'attendant beaucoup du général Pétain et voyant en lui l'homme de Verdun, en auraient fusillés bien plus que ceux que la cour martiale avaient retenus pour passer réellement sous le feu des baïonnettes – Poincaré et sa manie de gracier la quasi-totalité d'une armée de troufions en déroute… bah ! Carlisle hocha la tête aussi sèchement que possible sans aller trop vite.

« - Oui, mon sous-lieutenant.

- Je ne suis pas votre sous-lieutenant, monsieur, vous n'êtes pas de l'armée, fit claquer l'autre en marquant un peu plus par là sa supériorité. »

Puis, claquant des talons comme il avait cinglé de la voix, il fit demi-tour – deux vrais grands pas, le temps de cesser d'être observé, avant de repartir de cette démarche tout claudiquant que lui imposait sa jambe. Une jambe abîmée en Algérie, oui monsieur ! Et l'excuse du formulaire à déposer permit à Carlisle de s'éclipser : l'humiliation d'une telle situation ne lui faisait plus grand-chose… il était tellement au-delà de ces choses-là, maintenant, de ces abus de pouvoirs et colères humaines. Mais cette accusation de comploter à tuer, lui aussi, le frappait fortement. Il y avait déjà pensé, plus d'une fois. Mais d'une autre voix, oui, cela ébranlait bien plus violemment ses convictions.

.

Une porte claqua, sans doute derrière le sous-lieutenant Lemarchand, et le silence dans la grande pièce se fit sentir pesamment. Puis Marguerite claqua de ses grosses mains en ordonnant de cette voix de poissonnière si parisienne et si peu féminine, et précisant bien qu'il n'y avait rien à voir et qu'il s'agissait de ne pas chaumer, _mesdames_. Alors on retourna à ses pansements et ses onguents. Mais, occupée pourtant, Esmée se sentit vite préoccupée : l'expression qu'elle avait vu passer sur le visage du docteur Cullen lui avait laissé à elle une aigreur, une tristesse : étrangement, cet instinct de protection qu'elle avait envers tout le monde l'étonnait envers cet homme-là. Ce n'était pourtant pas parce qu'il était médecin, compétent, qu'il ne pouvait avoir besoin de soutien, hein, se répéta-t-elle malgré tout en finissant ce qu'elle avait à faire.

L'hôpital s'était tant vidé qu'ils arrivaient dans une de ces bizarres périodes où il y avait du _temps libre _: à la guerre, comme au cinéma, on joue avec intensité pendant une minute, et l'on attend de longues heures. Ici, on jouait des heures et l'on attendait des jours, mais le rythme était du même ordre tout de même. Aussi, quand elle prit une pause, personne ne lui fit la moindre remarque ; pas plus qu'on était allé trainer le docteur Cullen dans la salle, à nouveau.

Le hall était vide, et elle sortit de l'hôpital à sa recherche : il avait fait presque bon, tout bien considéré, pour un mois de février, les jours derniers. Mais le froid revenait en force - ce presque beau temps n'aurait pas pu durer. Le ciel était d'un gris si blanchâtre que, si peu habitué au pays que l'on soit, on ne pouvait qu'y deviner une neige imminente, grondant dans les cieux de sa lourde masse, s'apprêtant à arroser le monde et à le recouvrir de l'immensité de rien. L'hiver était froid, de toute manière : les vieilles femmes qui parfois venaient aider, comme par erreur, juraient à s'en casser la mâchoire, que de cet hiver-là, on n'en sortirait pas, ni de son froid, ni de sa guerre. Frissonnante, elle aperçut enfin la chevelure blonde, debout face à l'adversité, dans un coin. Il paraissait ne pas avoir froid.

.

On devinait de la neige à venir ; mais la neige reflète en général la lumière du soleil, si faible qu'elle soit. Bah, il ne prendrait plus l'air que la nuit. L'humidité de l'air avait une odeur presque rance, comme une macération de feuilles dans un marais, mais une odeur partiellement gelée par le froid. Il se sentait douloureux de l'intérieur - la douleur extérieure, elle, ne lui venait jamais vraiment. Il se tendit en la sachant proche : elle inhalait avec force, et sans doute elle produisait dans l'air des nuages blancs nés de son souffle. Il ne bougea plus, peut-être s'était-il même un peu trop statufié, mais c'était préférable, cela lui laissait le temps de d'ajuster à sa présence : plus de doute possible, le bruit de ses pas se rapprochait.

Elle était maintenant à côté de lui, mais elle ne disait rien, ne faisait rien de plus que la multitude de petits gestes qu'accumule un humain qui se croit immobile. Aussi il finit par se tourner, lui, vers elle, et se fendit d'un petit sourire involontaire - qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de regretter, plein déjà de trop de remords. Elle pinça un peu ses lèvres :

« - Vous allez bien ? »

Il haussa les épaules, un peu bizarrement. Son réflexe à lui aurait été de garder le silence et de continuer à ne pas bouger.

« - Vous devez mourir de froid, venez. Ce n'est pas le moment d'attraper la mort... Ha ! Enfin, se reprit-elle, si vous voulez... »

Elle avait approché sa main de son bras, mais gênée ou en sentant le froid elle le retira et attendit. Un peu bêtement, il se tourna vers les bâtiments et elle repartit à son côté et l'amena dans le réfectoire, vide à cette heure. Il la vit chercher autour d'elle, puis visiblement déçue partir vers les cuisines et en revenir plus tard avec un gobelet d'étain fumant. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret en face de celui qu'il avait choisi, et lui fourra l'objet dans les mains d'un air convaincu.

« - Ce n'est que de l'eau chaude, mais c'est toujours ça.

- Merci. »

Embarrassé de sa proximité, charmé par ce comportement volontaire et attentif, ne sachant que faire de cette boisson qu'il ne boirait pas, il se tut en la regardant. La détaillant point à point, un moment. Avant de réaliser qu'il devait la fixer de façon très étrange et fascinée – ce qu'il ressentait en effet était une forme de fascination, mais il ne s'agissait pas de le laisser voir. Elle ne paraissait pas vraiment gênée, et même elle se mit à rire un peu en secouant la main devant ses yeux comme on fait aux enfants.

« - Vous avez l'air secoué. Il ne faut pas. Vraiment.

- Je sais. Je... »

Il resta la bouche ouverte, au milieu de sa phrase : le discours tranquille et rassurant de d'habitude ne voulait pas venir. Les grands yeux d'Esmée Platt attendaient qu'il se décide à continuer, mais il finit par fermer la bouche. L'envie de mentir comme d'habitude lui manquait. Il serrait ses mâchoires maintenant, dans une attente bizarre : s'il relâchait cette pression, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il ferait. Dans ces moments de crise, de douleur, jeté hors de la sécurité de ses automatismes, les instincts de l'animalité, de l'outre-tombe, décidaient souvent avant lui de son comportement. Il n'en était pas question. Quitte à paraître bizarre, il attendrait de retrouver l'usage de son sentiment.

« - Vous me permettez de vous donner mon avis ? »

Il hocha silencieusement la tête, d'un geste qu'il espérait lent et calme. Elle pausa sa main sur l'ourlet de sa blouse, un tout petit instant.

« - J'ai une tendance à m'imposer un peu trop, lorsque je veux aider. C'est pour ça, je préfère vous demander, expliqua-t-elle avant de s'éclairer la gorge. Je pense que vous faites un travail formidable. Tous ces hommes sont en colère contre tout, contre le monde. Mais la guerre est le boucher, pas vous... Ils se battent et ils meurent, et il y a là du courage et des sentiments incompréhensibles. Pour moi en tout cas. Mais ce ne sont pas des saints, pour autant, ils sont injustes eux aussi.

- Vous êtes gentille, parvint-il à répondre en desserrant les dents.

- Mais non, mais non. J'ai raison...! »

Elle avait un air convaincu, et il trouva sa moue charmante. Depuis tout à l'heure, il se sentait mieux : il se savait toujours coupable, au fond de lui. Mais il était avec cette femme, et il arrivait à ne pas penser seulement à son sang. Cela paraissait, maintenant, plus important que ce rôle ambivalent de médecin de guerre. Il la fixa avec un sourire en coin.

« - Si, si, vous êtes gentille. Croyez-moi. »

Elle allait continuer à lui prouver qu'il ne devait pas se sentir mal quand elle réalisa la teneur réelle de ce qu'il lui avait dit, et un peu de rouge lui monta aux joues, dont il sentit l'entêtante fragrance avant d'observer la coloration se faire. Elle prit le temps de regarder pudiquement le sol pour se reprendre. Elle paraissait se sentir un peu coincée, maintenant, coupée par la gêne dans son élan de bienveillance.

« - Ne prenez pas cet air embarrassé. Vous faites un bel effort, je vous en remercie.

- Ce n'est rien, se reprit-elle. Je ne vous dis pas qu'il n'y a pas un revers à la médaille. Ce que je vous dis, c'est qu'il y a un revers à toute médaille, mais vous n'êtes pas du mauvais côté. Vous sauvez autant de vies que possible... Vous ne faites pas les règles. »

Et elle le fixa un moment, l'air volontaire, et il dut opiner du chef et montrer qu'il lui donnait raison – d'ailleurs, s'il était honnête, ce qu'elle disait n'était que bon sens – pour qu'elle reprenne le cours de son argumentaire.

« - D'ailleurs, ne vous laissez pas influencer par la méchante humeur du sous-lieutenant. Cela fait deux mois qu'il abuse de sa maigre autorité.

- Ce n'est pas lui, c'est l'autre.

- Oh, ça... »

Elle resta silencieuse un assez long moment. Sans doute ne s'y était-elle pas attendue, car son front se plissa parce qu'elle pensait. Le gobelet et son contenu s'étaient refroidis, et il s'efforçait de ne pas se remettre à la fixer.

« - Ça, je comprends. Ils ont raison et tort en même temps, vous savez. Si vous saviez ce que Jack – le soldat qui est mort, mon fiancé, vous savez – m'a dit, en partant pour la dernière fois… Il m'a dit qu'il n'en reviendrait pas, et il me détestait du regard de n'avoir à répondre que des paroles rassurantes. Il me détestait tant… »

Il pouvait voir que cette conversation lui faisait mal, qu'elle avait remué quelque chose de profond et de douloureux quelque part en elle en lui parlant ainsi. Elle avait fermé son visage, sur lequel se dessinaient de petites ridules à peine visibles, et dont il devinait la signification profonde de mal-être. Il ne se sentait plus mal pour lui ; il se sentait chargé du besoin de l'aider, elle, en particulier. Et, sans vraiment y penser, il lui sembla pour acquis que c'était elle qui lui avait remonté ainsi le moral, qui l'avait fait oublier – lui qui était si peu doué dans l'art de l'oubli. Les yeux ouverts sur d'autres peines, il baissait les paupières sur son propre débat intérieur.

.

**II.**

De ce jour-là, il l'avait considérée comme une sorte d'amie. Une amitié fragile, à laquelle il savait que les conditions extrêmes et particulières de la guerre pourraient mettre fin sans le forcer à une disparition trop bizarre. Il mourrait, pour une centième fois, dans l'effondrement d'une tranchée, d'une inhalation de gaz. Il disparaîtrait _naturellement_. C'était d'ailleurs plus une association, un compagnonnage, qu'une amitié véritable : ils avaient commencé par connaître les faiblesses de l'autre et, un peu étrangement, à s'aider à les combattre. Maintenant, il ne s'agissait plus de se déballer, de s'observer en détail.

Dans un moment de rire mêlé d'agacement, elle avait dit du petit sous-lieutenant Lemarchand qu'il était _the false impression of a tall man in the shape of a cockroach_, de quoi il avait résulté des surnoms un peu bizarre. Il n'était resté que « tall man » - blatte lui allait mieux, mais c'était aussi tout à fait indigne du milieu où ils se trouvaient, et de leur âge – et Carlisle s'était surpris à ricaner doucement en lui annonçant un jour que le _grand homme _se trouvait juste derrière elle.

Un autre jour, il avait reparlé de ce soldat colérique, qui n'avait pas eu sa permission, de ce sous-lieutenant toujours mécontent, des tristes visages des hommes, mais aussi de leurs brusques enthousiasmes incompréhensibles. Esmée – un jour, il n'était plus sûr de comment, ils s'étaient appelés par leur prénom – s'était déclarée assez incapable de comprendre pourquoi ils étaient toujours là, dans cette boue, autant, si silencieux et si ternes en général. C'était au retour d'une de ces petites tournées dans les tranchées, pour lesquels il avait obtenu une autorisation, et au cours desquels il dispensait un peu de bandage, et surtout bien des paroles rassurantes à grand renfort de vocabulaire médical. On leur avait dit que _c'était leur problème s'ils tenaient à se rapprocher du front comme ça_, puisqu'après tout il n'y avait pas besoin particulier d'eux, en ce moment, et ils l'avaient fait : ils avaient tous un peu la même mine, en général. Il lui avait parlé, alors, du départ à la guerre. De l'enthousiasme, parfois, de la liesse ; mais surtout, il fallait le dire, de ce consentement souvent un peu abattu. Puis comment cela s'était transformé en une bizarre attente, presque comme un long martyr obligatoire : la guerre était un monde à part. Certains hommes avouaient ne plus vouloir revoir leurs femmes, leurs familles, parce ils se sentaient basculés dans un autre monde.

Esmée l'écoutait, les coudes appuyés sur un genou, le menton appuyé sur ses mains, concentrée. Elle ne semblait pas s'étonner qu'il ait su tout cela. Elle lui avait simplement demandé s'il était déjà en Europe, avant la mort de l'archiduc d'Autriche, et il lui avait dit que oui. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé depuis combien de temps. Tant mieux. Avant elle, il n'avait pas été dans la société presque intime de femmes – de femmes encore humaines – depuis plus d'un siècle. Esmée était très libre, de ce point de vue, elle lui paraissait volubile et simple dans ses manières ; elle ne jouait pas de la présence d'un homme comme d'un jouet. Elle lui parlait avec franchise, mais parfois avec pudeur. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qui, de cette différence de comportement, était dû au temps et aux changements de mœurs, à la guerre, et au caractère particulier de la jeune femme.

Mais surtout, ils étaient devenus partenaires de travail. Presque comme une équipe, informelle mais soudée et efficace. Tout cela ne faisait qu'une semaine. Une semaine, dans une vie – dans une mort – comme la sienne, ce n'était qu'un grain de poussière ; mais cette semaine-là était si remplie qu'elle lui paraissait un mois, un an. Plus remplie et plus intense que de bien nombreuses années depuis qu'il avait été changé. Travailler avec Esmée Platt, discuter avec elle, remplissait l'ennui. Quant à la démangeaison de son sang, elle restait stable, et il avait appris à y résister par une sorte de réflexe. Elle sentait bon, terriblement bon, et pour se sentir plus en sécurité il chassait autant que possible, empêchant la faim de rendre irrésistible cette odeur trop agréable. Il se sentait calme. Oui, calme.

.

La pensée de Jack, de son échec, de sa douleur, ne s'emparait plus d'elle que le soir, allongée sur son lit, seule. Le reste de sa journée, presque dans sa totalité, se passait en compagnie de Carlisle Cullen. De Carlisle. Le médecin était le meilleur des camarades pour une situation comme celle-là, une vie comme celle-là : il ne posait pas de questions indiscrètes, n'avait pas de geste déplacé, pas de… Parfois, il avait des comportements un peu bizarres, ceux d'un original, mais elle préférait l'originalité à la morsure de l'ennui. Il était intelligent, et vif, et en sa présence elle ne pensait pas au reste. En sa présence, même s'il ne restait que peu de patients, elle se sentait utile et vivante : parcourir les tranchées avec lui et se poser en figures rassurantes, tout cela lui donnait une impression de puissance positive. Oui, elle se sentait utile. D'autant que l'autre médecin de l'hôpital avait été envoyé ailleurs, sur le front plus au nord apparemment, et qu'il était la seule personne réellement compétente. Et c'était elle qui l'aidait – petite satisfaction d'orgueil.

Dans son lit, oui, les pensées noires revenaient ; et dans le sommeil parfois d'abrutissants cauchemars qui lui empâtaient la bouche. Mais elle ne pouvait trop en demander, vraiment. C'était presque trop beau, en de certains moments, de pouvoir presque oublier la guerre. La petite photographie de Jack, au creux de son petit bagage, lui tordait toujours les boyaux d'une bizarre sensation, bien sûr, et elle n'avait vraiment quitté le médecin, dans la journée, que pour se rendre dans un vaste champ de sépultures communes aux morts de la bataille, et y prier un peu pour l'âme de son fiancé.

L'étrange équilibre s'était brisé un jour : depuis la veille, ils recevaient pli sur pli leur annonçant l'arrivée de soldats blessés 10 km en amont, dans une zone où le centre de soin mal placé avait été enseveli par une série d'obus allemands. Un peu mollement, le _grand homme _et la grosse Marguerite avaient ordonné que l'on remette en ordre, que l'on fasse l'inventaire. Mais personne ne s'était attendu au déferlement de corps gémissants qui, par une petite route passant un peu à l'intérieur, et ayant sans doute effrayé les rares habitants restants, se déversa sur eux d'un coup, comme un groupe de parachutistes tombés du ciel. Que Carlisle soit le seul médecin semblait, soudain, une bien moins agréable chose.

Pendant plusieurs heures on avait crié _attention !, dégagez !, par ici !_ Le sous-lieutenant beuglait des ordres inutiles et s'agitait sur son pied réellement valide avec une ardeur désordonnée, visiblement inquiet de l'impression que ferait _son_ hôpital sur un officier qui ne manquerait pas de venir avec ces blessés. Qui, d'ailleurs, ne vint jamais. Il ne fallait pas beaucoup d'entrainement pour reconnaître parmi ces hommes ceux pour qui il était déjà trop tard : soit qu'il ait été trop tard dès le coup de baïonnette, dès l'éclat d'obus, dès le lancement de gaz, ou que le délai pour les amener ici ait été de trop. Le responsable du convoi expliquait de façon désordonnée à Carlisle la teneur de combat – une victoire, répétait-il en hochant vigoureusement la tête – et tentait de lui décrire le gaz. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que c'était de l'ypérite. Il y avait des faces déformées et des membres brisés, mais surtout, cette fois, des respirations erratiques et des voies d'air à jamais détruites.

Ce qu'on appelait le _rush _avait commencé dans ces cris paniqués et bêtes. Mais quand les ordres et les colères s'étaient tues le reste ne s'était pas arrêté. En retard, quelques soldats à demi-morts arrivaient encore, comme au compte-goutte, parce que les brancardiers n'étaient pas tous trop spécialisés dans l'usage de brancards à travers champ pendant plus de 10 kilomètres. Ils arrivaient suants et rouges, et ne semblaient même pas comprendre les instructions. Esmée n'avait pas cherché à rester absolument à l'assister : ils étaient soudain si peu, elle allait seule du lit à la maigre pharmacie, très vite redevenue silencieuse. De temps à autres, elle lançait vers Carlisle un regard de biais, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Et l'effet était presque immédiat, comme s'il avait été mécanisé, ou chimique : sa contenance tranquille, son expression égale, cet air de s'abstraire de la situation, la renforçait. Elle aussi pouvait continuer, avancer, ne pas se laisser atteindre ou fatiguer. Et de cela elle était sûre parce que la confiance lui tombait dessus en le regardant, mais aussi, rationnellement, parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas toujours impassible, qu'il y avait un cœur à émouvoir derrière cette carapace aimable et tranquille ; un cœur peut-être ému maintenant même.

.

Bientôt, il faudrait prétendre qu'il devait faire une pause : autour de lui, il n'y avait plus d'humain que les blessés, et Esmée qui avait juré ses grands dieux qu'elle pouvait rester et l'aider, et qui s'était endormie sur la chaise après lui avoir tendu un bandage. Tous étaient épuisés. Il ne sentait rien. La fatigue telle qu'il pouvait la connaître était toujours plus un ennui de l'esprit, et jamais un désespoir du corps. Mais il faudrait prendre une pause, faire semblant de dormir pendant quelques heures. Peut-être cinq. Et tâcher d'avoir l'air fatigué. Ce genre de détails là, stupides, prenaient parfois le pas sur la réalité : il aurait voulu pouvoir ne pas s'arrêter. Ces hommes-là mouraient. Certains mourraient parce qu'il avait fait semblant de dormir, pendant cinq heures. Mais que faire ?

Il finit son bandage et, au cas où, imita un long bâillement poussif. Puis il se tourna vers Esmée. Son chignon s'était une fois de plus détaché. Elle paraissait maintenant vraiment d'un châtain, presque clair : comment avait-il pu la croire brune ? Il ne se trompait pourtant pas sur les couleurs. Enfin… Salis par le temps et l'effort, ils avaient l'air de briller maladivement en des esquisses de boucles mal fichues. Ses yeux, eux, étaient bleus et frais, mais il ne pouvait pas les voir maintenant, seulement les deviner derrière la palpitation de mauvais sommeil dans ses paupières. Les longs cils presque noirs suivaient ces tressautements l'air de rien, et un de ses sourcils se tenait bizarrement incliné, comme si même dans son sommeil elle avait été préoccupée. Sous les boucles défaites, la marque un peu bizarre de son oreille se poursuivait sur la courbe de son cou, blanc et tranquille, penché comme pour être embrassé. Et son corps battait la chamade tranquille de ce corps endormi. Et…

Depuis quand exactement la fixait-il ? Il ferma les yeux, longtemps, pour ne pas continuer, et bloqua le réflexe de sa respiration : il ne pouvait pas se laisser hypnotiser ainsi. Déjà, il sentait quelque part dans son corps le début de cette impulsion de désir de sang le remuer, se réveiller en lui et le faire pencher du mauvais côté.

Avec précaution, il prit une longue bouffée de l'odeur ambiante. Elle sentait si diablement bon. Mais il se connaissait, il se savait capable de ne pas la mordre, de ne pas lui faire de mal. Alors il rouvrit les yeux, balaya d'un dernier regard trop précis le corps endormi, et s'approcha un peu : elle ouvrit précipitamment les paupières, il l'avait à peine effleurée.

« - Oh, pardon !

- Ce n'est rien. Nous sommes tous épuisés. Je vais aller prendre une pause, moi aussi, et nous réveillerons une des infirmières du tour de garde suivant. On ne peut pas continuer sans dormir.

- Tout de même… »

Sa voix était un peu pâteuse, et il la sentait accablée de fatigue : péniblement, elle se leva, s'appuyant d'un côté et de l'autre sur les bords sans accoudoirs de la petite chaise de bois – sans doute, au départ, une chaise d'écolier. Son dos resta un peu vouté, un moment, avant qu'elle ne le redresse de force pour avancer d'une démarche un peu maladroite. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de vingt heures, calcula-t-il rapidement. Vingt heures, cela est bien long pour un humain : il se sentait le cœur un peu inquiet pour elle, et avec une courte hésitation il lui proposa son bras.

.

Elle était déjà appuyée sur son bras lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle y était appuyée. La surprise la fit rougir, un peu bizarrement, et elle tourna vers Carlisle un sourire de remerciement qui lui tiraillait le coin des lèvres. Rien que cela, c'était une sorte d'effort impossible. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été si fatiguée, si épuisée : sans doute finissait-elle dans cet état après chaque attaque, chaque phase de course, mais la sensation la surprenait toujours d'être si désagréable.

Le pas lent du docteur était presque comme un tangage un peu doux, pour peu elle se serait endormie en marchant. Il la déposa presque dans son lit, et elle laissa les choses se faire. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le bord du lit, elle pouvait voir qu'il lui disait quelque chose mais l'information n'arrivait que par brides, et elle se contenta d'envoyer des regards un peu vides en hochant la tête. Puis il eut un petit rire et se pencha vers elle : pendant un moment bizarre, il lui sembla qu'il allait lui embrasser le front, comme à une enfant, et elle attendit passivement, comme une enfant vraiment, que cela ait lieu. Mais il s'arrêta, un peu plus proche d'elle, et conclut le petit laïus qu'elle n'avait pas écouté par : _mais je m'en occupe, dormez, vous_.

Après coup il fit un sourire et, avec un mouvement de main un peu insensé, lui dit au revoir en se retournant et en quittant la pièce. Esmée se laissa tomber dans son lit basculant en arrière, sans se changer, et ferma les yeux. Et elle rêva qu'elle assistait Jack auprès du lit de Carlisle, et que quelqu'un ne cessait de répéter : _mais ça ne sert à rien, il est mort_._ Vois comme il est pâle_. Alors elle protestait, se réveillait à moitié, marmonnait dans son cauchemar, et se retrouvait à nouveau face au visage blanc et immobile de Carlisle, tandis que Jack lui souriait en riant : _C'est à croire qu'on est tous mort_. Et, épuisée comme elle était, elle ne put se tirer du rêve.

Lorsque l'on vint la réveiller, à grands cris, parce qu'elle était en retard, qu'on n'avait pas idée de rater les horaires en temps de guerre, ses huit heures de sommeil lui pesaient comme une nuit blanche, elle en avait le dos courbaturé et l'âme triste. Sans se souvenir de ce rêve sans fin, elle en conservait le goût amer et mauvais d'une sensation qui ne la quitterait pas de la journée. Il lui semblait que jamais plus elle ne porterait un regard souriant sur ce monde en guerre où vivre est plus dur que mourir.

.

**III.**

C'était sans doute un indicateur bien négatif de l'état des armées alliées, de l'état de la guerre, que l'incessant travail qu'ils avaient depuis deux semaines : deux semaines à ce rythme, c'était beaucoup. A croire que chaque mort faisait venir deux blessés, que chaque homme rendu à la guerre aspirait jusqu'à leur hôpital de campagne la trainée de plusieurs corps mourant : l'hydre ne voulait pas mourir, multipliait ses têtes aussi loin que possible, aussi avant que possible. Certains corps reposaient presque à même le sol. Ici, ce n'était pas une clinique en temps de paix, il ne pouvait être question de refuser un corps, et les tentatives pour faire transférer vers un autre centre avaient été tamponnées à l'encre rouge d'un large _Refusé _: il le savait mieux que personne, il avait rempli et signé toutes ces demandes de transfert.

Au lieutenant Lemarchand il avait fait savoir que la Croix-Rouge ne pouvait pas faire venir de second médecin – il avait tenté ce biais-là, la grosse Marguerite avait dit que si _lui_ ne pouvait rien, elle était lié _comme un poisson dans le filet_. Le bonhomme avait haussé ses épaules carrées et son sourire tordu et lui avait dit que c'était la guerre, qu'on manquait de mains, et que de toute manière il n'avait pas le pouvoir de faire cette demande. C'était à se demander _qui _était en mesure de demander des renforts. Il avait envoyé un pli à la Croix-Rouge, un autre à l'officier dont Lemarchand lui avait lâché le nom du bout des lèvres. Mais une administration ne ferait jamais ce changement en seulement deux semaines : ils avaient le temps de crouler, de mourir, sous le poids de cette tâche herculéenne.

Enfin, tous sauf lui. Mais, tout de même, il ne suffisait pas à gérer et soigner, à sauver un hôpital bondé. Trop rempli, vraiment. Même en allant un peu trop vite, en faisant un peu trop peu semblant de dormir, il ne pouvait être partout et toujours. On avait fait des convalescents, ceux qui pouvaient être utiles, des aides : ils portaient, ils lisaient, l'un d'entre eux, sous le prétexte qu'il aidait le vétérinaire à vacciner les vaches au pays, avait même fait quelques piqures. Autour de lui, c'était pourtant surtout la fatigue, la lassitude, qu'il pouvait observer ; les infirmières étaient épuisées, certaines devenaient désagréables, d'autres hystériques. D'autres encore se trainaient d'un lit à l'autre, comme apathiques, puis jusqu'à leur lit, puis hors de leur lit, comme si tout n'avait été qu'une suite d'éternels et insupportables recommencements.

Ce n'était rien à côté de l'horreur des tranchés, de la rumeur des canons, lointaine, qui laissait deviner des morts par centaines, quelque part, sur ce territoire français sinistré. Mais c'était une _petite horreur _quand même, un peu comme la petite mort dans l'amour : une face négative, bien sûr, mais sans commune mesure avec l'expression la plus absolue et la plus terrible d'une même sensation. Ici, oui, c'était l'horreur après-coup et indirecte. Les corps se multipliaient comme un fléau. Des corps, sans arrêt des corps. Carlisle lui-même n'était plus tout à fait certain de la raison pour laquelle il était ici, à découper et à recoudre ces formes humanoïdes et déformées qui n'auraient plus jamais, pour la plupart, de vie normale : le tourbillon l'empêchait d'envisager de s'en aller, de tout laisser. Le tourbillon des vies en jeu, bien sûr ; et le tourbillon en lui du regard d'Esmée Platt quand il parvenait à échanger avec elle un sourire. Ou une larme.

.

Sa vie ne consistait plus qu'en compresses, pinces, fils, bandages, onguents, filtres, absence de tous ces objets ; et transfert de patients. Elle avait cessé de tenter de connaître leurs noms, leurs âges, leur réalité. Ils n'étaient plus, en somme, que des lits, des présences, des ombres parmi lesquelles elle se promenait dans le royaume d'Hadès, prête sans cesse à y plonger, toujours à la fois avec eux et incapable de communiquer vraiment. Les premiers jours, elle s'était sentie coupable de cette navigation au radar entre des lits et non des hommes, des pathologies et non des souffrances. Puis elle avait oublié tout cela. Elle se sentait presque comme une machine, parfois, une de ces lourdes machines à vapeur… mais les courbatures de fatigue, partout dans son corps, lui rappelaient que malgré tout il y avait de l'humain, du vivant, dans tout cela.

Elle se traînait comme les autres, de moments en moments, de lit en lit. Mais il lui semblait parfois qu'elle pouvait tout voir mieux qu'avant, avec plus de force. Les détails. Elle voyait la joie comme jamais elle ne l'avait vue, avant même le sourire ou le regard, simplement dans un geste de la main ou la sonorité étouffée d'une idée. Sans doute était-ce l'abondance de la tristesse et de la douleur qui rendait toute joie inconnue, brûlante dans sa présence.

Aujourd'hui, le ciel dehors tempêtait d'une injuste colère contre l'humanité. Il pleuvait de longues salves infinies de gouttes lourdes et froides, et le vent soufflait, faisait tourbillonner cette eau jusqu'au sol, la faisait entrer par les portes et marteler les fenêtres. Elle n'était sortie que pour passer de sa couchette à l'hôpital, et une fois pour chercher des compresses que quelqu'un devait livrer et qui, en fait, n'étaient toujours pas arrivées. On ressortait de là trempé, et il fallait se mettre face au faible poêle pour ne pas tomber soi-même malade : l'isolation n'était pas mauvaise, étrangement. Mais le battement de la pluie et le sifflement du vent donnaient au monde un air lugubre et triste, et sans soleil la pièce était plus morne que tout. Par moments, un éternuement fendait ce bruit de fond avec une sorte de violence, et tous sursautaient, comme sortis d'une torpeur.

« - Vous vous en sortez ? »

La voix la fit sursauter, elle se retourna : le docteur Cullen était derrière elle, la main levée comme pour la poser sur son épaule – mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait un sourire, mais le sourire paraissait plaqué, et son regard, ses yeux très sombres aujourd'hui, sans doute altérés par la lumière inexistante de ce terrible jour, ne souriait pas du tout. Les yeux de Carlisle, de toute manière, étaient pour elle un mystère ; non parce que leur couleur variait, cela pouvait arriver, mais parce qu'elle ne pouvait jamais rien y lire.

« - Oui, j'ai fini mes traitements. J'imagine que j'ai deux minutes, avant qu'on ne m'appelle à l'aide quelque part.

- Chanceuse ! »

Maintenant qu'elle le connaissait, elle savait qu'il avait cet humour, cette légèreté, souvent : cela lui faisait du bien, et les patients aussi semblaient apprécier cette médecine non-martiale. Elle savait donc aussi qu'aujourd'hui le rire était un peu faux, et la remarque n'était jamais que pour se conformer à l'habitude : le trémolo un peu trop court, dans sa voix, le lui laissa deviner. Carlisle tentait toujours de cacher qu'il n'était pas parfaitement en forme. Elle le lut pourtant : toujours, quand elle lui faisait ce genre de remarque, il s'en étonnait, paraissait tomber des nues de se voir ainsi percé à jour ; et cela lui faisait à elle bien plaisir, bizarrement.

« - Vous avez deux minutes ?

- Si vous venez m'aider alors oui, répondit-il.

- Je viens. »

Penchés, chacun d'un côté, ils couvrirent d'onguents un dos qui, sans doute, ne retrouverait jamais ni sa souplesse, ni son système nerveux complet. Il fallait faire très doucement, Carlisle par moment lui jetait un regard de biais, comme pour surveiller, mais jamais il ne la reprit. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils se turent. Les mouvements de Carlisle, rapides, mais efficaces et précis, la laissèrent même songeuse, un moment, et elle sentit brosser contre sa chevelure mal fixée les cheveux blonds du médecin. Un bizarre frisson remonta alors, du plus profond d'elle-même, qu'elle fit mine d'ignorer : déjà, il s'était relevé et pendant un long moment la fixa, sans bouger, si intensément qu'elle releva la tête.

« - Tout va bien ?

- Pardon, fit Carlisle, je suis désolé. Je suis un peu pensif, en ce moment.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Nous sommes tous épuisés…

- Je n'aime pas me plaindre, fit-il un peu sèchement.

- Je comprends. »

Elle se tut, un peu mal-à-l'aise. Carlisle s'était remis au travail, appliqué et l'air paisible, peut-être un peu plus concentré que d'ordinaire. Sa manière de faire avait toujours quelque chose d'un peu envoutant : sans doute la fatigue n'aidait-elle pas, mais elle se rendit brutalement compte qu'elle ne faisait plus rien, depuis un moment, qu'elle le suivait du regard, comme fascinée, et un bref instant il lui sembla qu'elle voulait se _fondre dans ce mouvement_. Quoi ? ça n'avait aucun sens.

« - Mais tout de même, en ce moment, tout semble inutile, vous ne trouvez pas. Je sais, se reprit-elle précipitamment à voix plus basse, que c'est la dernière des choses à dire. Mais c'est vrai.

- Inutile ?

- Oui. Toute cette souffrance, autour, ces corps en attente, ces soins qui ne font que ralentir la mort. Et au loin, la canonnade. Si on ne l'entend pas aujourd'hui, je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'à cause de la pluie et du vent. Ou peut-être grâce à eux.

- Vous regrettez ? lui demanda Carlisle d'un air sérieux.

- Non, pas vraiment. Pas encore. Tout est si douloureux que je n'ai plus mal, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

- Eh bien…

- Je suis stupide, ricana-t-elle un peu ironiquement. Je veux dire, l'épuisement, les soldats qui souffrent, le travail continuel, le manque de matériel, et par-dessus la mort de Jack, tout cela…

- Je comprends, dit Carlisle. »

Lorsque Carlisle parlait, il semblait toujours si sincère, si vrai et même si tranquille. Et surtout pas une fois il n'avait posé un regard de juge, sur elle. Tous les autres ne parlaient toujours qu'avec une sorte de voile, il y avait les tabous de la guerre, comme il peut y en avoir dans une société choisie. L'ami doit toujours croire que vous ne pensez pas à la mort. Mais elle y pensait constamment : à Carlisle, elle pouvait le dire.

« - Tout me semble inutile, en ce moment. La mort de Jack ne me fait même pas souffrir, simplement un trou quelque part dans mon cœur, à côté de tous les autres. Je ne sais pas qui je serai, en sortant d'ici, mais j'ai peur de ne plus rien savoir. Plus tard, nous nous dirons : mais qu'ai-je fait là ?

- Vous aurez aidé.

- Sans doute. Peut-être… vous n'avez pas peur de ne pas savoir qui vous êtes, plus tard ? »

Ici, il se mit presque à rire, interrompit son massage d'onguent. Parfois, de cette manière, le docteur Cullen se mettait à rire, à sourire, comme s'il y avait une très vieille blague, un très gros sous-entendu. Toujours, elle tâchait de ne pas s'en sentir blessée et exclue, mais il était impossible de le nier totalement.

« - J'ai traversé beaucoup de choses, je crois que je n'ai plus trop peur pour mon identité, je l'ai déjà perdue, répondit-il enfin, bizarrement sérieux.

- Vous n'êtes pas si vieux !

- Oh, mais j'ai l'âme vieille.

- Hum… Eh bien moi, reprit-elle, ne sachant trop que répondre à cela, je me demande tout de même ce que cette vie dans l'horreur m'apportera.

- Je suis sûr que vous en sortirez plus forte et toujours aussi bonne, dit-il à voix très basse. »

La déclaration la laissa comme gênée. La pluie battait, remplissait le silence qui tombait sur eux. Il faisait froid, mais elle avait chaud quelque part dans la nuque. Sans doute rougissait-elle d'être ainsi flattée, émue un peu à rebours. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était-là, non, mais ne pas y être seule était le plus fort de tout : Esmée se remit à appliquer le produit, la tête baissée. Fallait-il parler ou se taire ? Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Carlisle était en train de travailler à nouveau lui aussi, mais il lui sembla qu'il était plus prêt que jamais, tout proche. Elle ouvrit la bouche enfin :

« - Ce sera grâce à vous. »

Puis retourna au silence, rapidement. Il ne dit plus rien, elle non plus, pendant de longues minutes. Elle ne savait même plus si elle se sentait bien, ou mal, ou triste, mais un peu d'honnêteté dans ce monde ne pouvait pas blesser.

.

Seul, enfin seul. Il s'était éloigné, était sorti à pas aussi lents et tranquilles que possible. Comme s'il n'avait pas été affolé. Dehors, il pleuvait à toute force, mais il n'avait pas froid, bien sûr, et la pluie même ne suffisait pas à le calmer, elle coulait contre lui sans force. Alors Carlisle se mit à courir, grimpa à un arbre, alla de branche en branche, tenta de se vider : bouger, bouger à sa vitesse, c'était toujours un début. Se fouetter de la pluie, s'oublier un peu, reprendre le contrôle : le vampire ne pouvait être nié à jamais. Il s'arrêta au sommet d'un arbre : de là, il ne voyait pas si loin que cela, coupé par les rideaux de l'averse, mais il pouvait respirer à pleins poumons de l'humidité pure, sans la moindre odeur humaine. Sans l'odeur d'Esmée. Si proche, si proche, il n'aurait jamais dû penser qu'il tiendrait la journée sans aller chasser, c'était une erreur de débutant et il n'était pas un débutant. L'émotion lui secouait les entrailles, l'envie, le désir. Tant et si bien qu'il ne savait plus s'il voulait boire seulement son sang, ou ses paroles. S'abreuver à la source de son âme, ou à celle de son pouls. Il ne pouvait jamais déraper, _jamais_. Même si proche de son souffle, de sa chevelure, si proche de sa pensée réelle et de son sentiment dénudé. Jamais.

Carlisle plongea vers le sol. Il devait se renforcer, éteindre la soif.

.

**IV.**

Ils ne parlaient presque plus. Non qu'elle ne le veuille plus – quoiqu'un peu mal-à-l'aise par son excès d'honnêteté, l'idée de traverser ces interminables journées sans Carlisle était impensable – ni même qu'il l'évitât réellement, car souvent, le matin, il lui disait bonjour de lui-même. Et tous les matins, jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse, ou du moins lui accorde un sourire, fût-ce de l'autre bout de la pièce, elle était tendue, mal en point et comme vidée de toutes ses forces. Cette constatation, qu'elle dût admettre complètement un jour où Carlisle avait été envoyé par Lemarchand dans les tranchées, vérifier elle n'avait jamais trop su quoi, l'inquiétait un peu. Ce vide, ce mal-être en son absence, avait quelque chose de brutal, d'exagéré. D'anormal, tout simplement. L'explication de la guerre lui permettait d'écarter – quoique maladroitement – l'impression d'être purement et simplement _obsédée_ par Carlisle Cullen ; mais l'explication de la guerre l'inquiétait énormément sur sa résistance véritable à tout ce qui lui arrivait. Serait-elle incapable de vivre cette vie, de travailler comme infirmière de guerre, sans Carlisle ?

Enfin. Oui, ils ne se parlaient presque plus car ils n'en avaient pas le temps. A l'heure du dîner, le médecin paraissait toujours disparaître soudain ou, lorsqu'il était là, absorber son maigre repas à la vitesse de l'éclair. Quant au déjeuner, la notion en était devenue vague : entre le matin et le soir, chacun mangeait si par hasard de la famille ou des amis lui avait envoyé quelque chose. Le déjeuner n'existait que pour les blessés, et peut-être pour les soldats eux-mêmes, sur le front. Elle n'en savait trop rien. Depuis des jours, donc, elle ne pouvait plus partager avec personne, et elle bouillonnait d'idées, de tristesses, parfois même de blagues, qui devaient rester logées en son sein. De plus en plus, ces jours-ci, elle pensait à son fiancé. Personne ne lui avait proposé, ou surtout n'avait exigé, qu'elle porte cet étrange brassard noir des veuves de guerre : peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas à proprement parler _veuve_, ou peut-être car ici, sur le front, on accordait moins d'importance à tous ces détails plus sociaux que militaires.

Oui, elle pensait à Jack souvent. Avec tristesse, mais toujours sans l'amour : elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'elle aurait eu à traverser s'il avait été un amour véritable, pour elle, si au monde il n'y avait eu que lui à ses yeux, et si tous ses vœux de réel bonheur avaient été concentrés en sa personne. Cette souffrance-là, elle ne l'avait pas rencontrée : ici, on n'avait que des hommes, en transit, plus ou moins, on était près du feu. Certaines infirmières qui avaient commencé à l'arrière racontaient dans un anglais à couper au couteau le regard de ces mères et de ces femmes qui voyaient leur homme mourir. Cela lui tirait toujours un tremblement, quelque chose entre le frisson et le sanglot, et réveillait une angoisse. Sans doute une angoisse de la mort. Avant la guerre, peut-être même avant la mort de Jack, elle n'avait jamais pensé la fin de façon si virulente. Maintenant, elle savait de quoi précisément avoir peur. Puis un jour, Carlisle était venu lui parler. Il allait faire un tour des tranchées, comme avant : les flots d'hommes blessés étaient en diminution, un peu, mais l'incroyable pluie faisait de ces ravages de maladie que l'on ne peut empêcher. Il lui avait dit que c'était égoïste de sa part, mais qu'il voulait savoir si elle l'accompagnerait car il avait _réellement_ besoin d'aide pour tout porter et peut-être pour traiter les hommes.

« - C'est égoïste, avait-il ajouté, mais j'aimerais vraiment plutôt que ce soit vous, Esmée. »

Elle avait dit _oui bien sûr_. Puis ils étaient partis dans la pluie, chacun dans un vêtement de pluie sans forme, d'un bleu délavé, qui donnait une triste impression. Un faible instant, elle voulut tenter d'arranger son apparence, de donner une forme à ce bout de tissu comme plastique puis, sans pourtant cesser de regretter l'impossibilité de sembler jolie, se sentit coupable de penser à une chose pareille et se força à fermer les boutons comme si ce n'était pas grave ; comme si pas un instant elle n'y avait pensé. Carlisle l'avait attendue à la porte, l'air de rien, couvert d'un vêtement tout aussi laid. Elle ne parvint pas, pourtant, à le trouver laid lui-même, là-dedans.

Pendant le chemin, ils avaient parlé, parlé. Bien, d'accord, peut-être avait-_elle_ parlé, elle qui d'ordinaire était silencieuse, à l'écoute… il lui semblait parfois qu'elle n'avait jamais autant parlé, en désordre. Mais Carlisle ne semblait pas gêné, et quand elle s'en excusait il lui disait que _non, pas du tout_, et elle s'en sentait revigorée. Elle lui parlait de Jack, assez sobrement : elle sentait qu'avec d'autres, elle aurait senti le besoin de pleurer et se lamenter, ou de se taire. Mais pas avec Carlisle. Quand ils avaient commencé à s'enfoncer dans les tranchées et à croiser les visages sales et tristes des hommes, alors elle s'était tue.

Les hommes toussaient, de lourdes toux gutturales et peu rassurantes, et ceux qui n'étaient pas malades restaient hors des _chambres_ dans l'espoir de ne rien récupérer : mieux valait à leurs yeux le froid que la contagion… Carlisle lui glissa à l'oreille qu'ils n'avaient sans doute pas tort. L'humeur était mauvaise, le temps triste. Ils administrèrent et firent. Elle se sentait plus mal-à-l'aise avec ces hommes-là, debout, en chemin vers la mort, qu'avec les blessés, déjà abandonnés par le sort. Ceux-ci avaient un regard dur, et une expression un peu maladive, mais le blanc de leurs yeux était vif et intense, et il semblait hurler, parfois, lorsqu'ils levaient les yeux au ciel.

L'un des malades demanda à rester seul avec Carlisle, sûr de mourir, sans doute. Ces hommes-là restaient sur le front, parce que personne n'était démobilisé pour une _malheureuse toux_. Et puis l'on n'avait pas d'attaque prévue, à l'instant, alors. L'administration militaire, parfois, avait un étrange élan positif, et envoyait un de ces hommes en permission : parfois, c'était même à temps et ils en réchappaient, pouvaient y retourner. Elle ne resta pas seule longtemps, mais il faisait très froid et un homme vint lui parler. Un bandage autour du mollet, il n'était ni malade ni en bonne santé, et lui tendit d'abord un petit pli, puis parla une fois qu'elle l'eût pris.

« - C'est à Jacques Rosier. C'est pour sa fille. Il est mort, mais il ne veut pas que la petite l'apprenne avant son anniversaire, vous savez. C'est son dernier pli, c'est pour elle. Moi j'ai envoyé la lettre pour annoncer à sa mère, avant le courrier de l'Etat peut-être. Mais la petite c'est un peu dur, vous voyez. Ça me fait penser à mon garçon à moi, et c'est trop dur. »

Sa voix était coupée, et son français trop rapide pour elle, mais l'essentiel était clair malgré tout. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à comprendre. Elle le fixa un moment, prise au dépourvue.

« - Pourquoi moi ?

- Je ne peux pas demander ça aux gars, ça leur ferait mal pareil. Il y a l'adresse, il y a tout, il suffit d'ajouter un mot pour expliquer à la veuve, vous savez, qu'elle sache que c'est un mensonge pour la petite.

- Mais pour la petite…

- C'est la volonté d'un mort madame, je respecte ça.

- Oui, répondit-elle perdue.

- Je fais confiance à votre instinct de femme. »

Il était reparti vers ses camarades, Carlisle était revenu, et dans sa main libre elle tenait le petit pli pour une orpheline de père. Pendant de longs moments, elle ne put plus dire un mot : elle ne savait même plus ce qui, dans tout cela, lui faisait si mal.

.

Esmée était terriblement silencieuse. Ce n'était pas un silence paisible, un silence positif, dans lequel il savait vivre avec joie auprès d'elle : non, il pouvait entendre son cœur se débattre, dans sa poitrine, et devinait la pâleur de sa joue. Elle ne desserrait pas les lèvres, avançant à pas lents, un peu derrière lui, fermée. Comme blessée. Blessée par quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, et dont elle ne lui parlait pas : finalement, c'était peut-être ce silence qui l'affectait, qui l'inquiétait le plus, car il avait pris l'habitude d'entendre les pensées, les états d'âme d'Esmée. D'ordinaire, elle n'hésitait pas à lui dire les choses, et pendant un moment d'étrange angoisse il se demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose qui pût l'avoir blessée ainsi. Il ne trouvait rien, elle était silencieuse, il ne la voyait pas, et Carlisle finit par décider que son comportement était ridicule, qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser atteindre ainsi… et surtout qu'il était nécessaire qu'elle lui parlât.

« - Tout va bien ? »

Elle ne répondit pas d'abord, coite derrière lui comme si elle n'avait pas été là, et ce n'était que le vacarme de sa vie humaine, de son pas, qui le rendait si sûr qu'elle existait réellement ; aussi il se retourna et s'arrêta. Elle avait le regard dur, dans lequel on devinait la trace de possibles larmes, ni présentes ni absentes, de possibles ravages de pleurs. Sa bouche était pincée, dure elle aussi, tous ses traits concentrés vers un objectif, une retenue : tendue, de haut en bas, elle ne bougeait aucun de ses muscles, comme de peur de voir disparaître son intégrité, ou sa vie, son honneur ou peut-être sa force d'âme, si elle laissait hors de contrôle une seule part de son corps. Elle dut bien s'arrêter, pourtant, confrontée à l'obstacle qu'il présentait, mais comme tout le reste de son corps restait dans cet immobilisme automatique, il lui redemanda :

« - Tout va bien ?

- Je…, commença-t-elle enfin, avant de s'interrompre, porter les yeux au ciel, et lancer. J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants. »

Elle resserra à nouveau les mâchoires, déglutit avec difficulté, et fit un effort qui paraissait insupportable pour baisser à nouveau les yeux vers lui : une larme avait fini par couler, qu'elle essuya rageusement du revers de sa manche, mais elle n'ajoutait toujours rien. La déclaration le laissait béat et stupide. Et effrayé, quelque part, profondément, par ce désir de vie dans Esmée Platt. Lui qui était mort, il savait de la vie à la fois plus et moins que ceux qui la vivent, et cette déclaration, dans cette bouche, avec cet air, le glaçait sur place. Il ne comprit même pas tout de suite pourquoi elle le glaçait tant.

« - Mais…, tenta-t-il. »

Sauvé par le réflexe professionnel, il allait se lancer dans des questions presque techniques : lui était-il impossible d'enfanter ? Mais le regard d'Esmée avait changé si brutalement lorsqu'il était venu la rejoindre, il était impossible de ne pas penser que quelque chose l'avait bouleversée là-bas, et ça ne pouvait pas être médical. Il balança, le regard d'Esmée était toujours dur et son souffle court, et il se sentait lui-même maladroitement bouleversé – pourtant ce ne pouvait être de la soif, il s'était nourri cette nuit, c'était illogique et étrange. Il lui saisit la main et l'attira un peu à l'écart : un morceau de canon hors service était resté là, et il la fit s'assoir dessus, se baissant pour sa part, en équilibre sur ses genoux, pour être à son niveau.

« - Que s'est-il passé là-bas ?

- Vous devinez toujours tout, n'est-ce pas, murmura-t-elle, presque sans le regarder.

- Dites-moi, plutôt. Vous avez l'air d'être… bouleversée.

- Bah ! moi… »

Elle eut un petit rire : il la regardait faire, impuissant et comme dans un monde parallèle. Elle flottait, il flottait, et il avait la peur au ventre.

« - Un soldat m'a donné… Je veux dire, je voulais des enfants, mais je pense que c'est égoïste. Un désir de femme inutile, et triste, et sans avenir.

- Esmée, voyons !

- Non, j'ai raison, je ne suis qu'une femme, nous ne servons à rien qu'à attendre, et à nous ennuyer, j'en sais quelque chose. On veut des enfants pour oublier qu'on n'aime pas son mari. Comme des poupées pour toujours…

- Mais…

- Moi je veux toujours m'occuper des autres. Je veux les border, les aimer, et qu'ils m'aiment en retour. C'est égoïste. »

Elle semblait résignée. Cette résignation l'indigna, lui fit mal : elle se jugeait à contre-courant de tout ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Il s'interdisait toujours de penser à Esmée, lorsqu'il était avec elle ou quand il n'y était pas, s'interdisait de se concentrer sur elle. Mais il réalisait qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à elle, de la regarder, l'analyser, la penser. L'imaginer un peu aussi. Il devait la regarder avec colère, ou haine, ou tristesse, car elle s'interrompit, la bouche ouverte, et baissa les yeux.

« - Et vous me méprisez maintenant.

- Je vous admire ! Voyons, oui, vous voulez aider et en être appréciée. C'est normal, et c'est noble. Etre une femme ce n'est pas une fin en soi. Il n'y a rien d'égoïste à vouloir des enfants. »

Il s'échauffait – pas réellement, mais en discours. Il voulait tout lui dire, il aurait voulu qu'elle lui sourît et tout cela…

« - Enfanter pour jeter dans un monde si terrible, n'est-ce pas égoïsme ?

- Comment cela ?

- Un garçon va à la guerre, une fille pleurera quand même. On les fait venir, et après ils souffrent. Je veux des enfants, oui, désespérément… mais je le veux pour moi et non pour eux. Ah, reprit-elle, vous me regardez comme si j'étais folle ! Je le suis peut-être…

- Pas du tout. Je… J'espère simplement qu'un jour le monde sera tel que votre désir d'enfant ne vous semblera pas égoïsme, mais richesse. »

C'est en parlant qu'il avait réalisé combien il se sentait atteint parce que lui ne pouvait enfanter, plus jamais. Pétrifié et fini. Et Esmée pour sa part continuait, avançait, et elle vivrait, et elle serait riche d'expériences et d'enfants, sans doute. Et ce futur était hors de lui, complètement. Esmée s'était relevée, elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule en lui disant _merci, je suis désolée de vous embêter_. Ses yeux étaient toujours humides, mais ils paraissaient sourire. Et il se sentait triste, d'une tristesse qu'il pensait avoir oubliée.

.

**V.**

Depuis plusieurs jours, la pensée de Jack ne la quittait plus, comme un fantôme attaché à ses pas, qui la piquait un peu toujours, qui lui caressait un peu le poil aussi, doux-amer comme les recettes de la Nouvelle-Orléans où elle n'était allée qu'une fois. Épicées et amères. Elle cohabitait avec par habitude et presque avec plaisir, comme si l'idée de ce mort était rassurante. Mais toujours, la pensée de Jack avait un penchant de lumière, de douceur, qui peut-être signifiait que la joie de cette présence ce n'était pas le mort, mais le vivant : l'idée de Carlisle était toujours auprès de l'idée Jack. Comme deux frères.

Cette image des frères se transformait même parfois, la nuit, en la vision d'ennemis fratricides, d'Abel et Caïn et de morts injustes. Le rêve, venu une fois, la poursuivait dans ses pensées éveillées. Cela troublait un peu le paisible de ce fantôme. Surtout, cela avait achevé de lier les deux idées ensemble, de les rendre parallèles en tout. D'abord, elle avait pensé au transfert de son amitié de celui qui n'était plus à celui qui la soutenait encore, qui lui semblait un meilleur ami encore que ne l'avait été Jack. En pensant ainsi, d'ailleurs, elle ne se mentait qu'à peine. Là-dedans, il y avait du vrai !

Il faisait moins mauvais : froid, mais plus de pluie, depuis quelques jours. Et elle alla rendre visite à Jack à nouveau, elle seule devant la fosse commune, avec tous ces autres morts pour témoins, et elle lui dit qu'elle revivait, grâce à un autre un ami que lui, mais jura de ne pas l'oublier. Au fond, elle attendait de ce silence éternel un pardon, ou, s'il n'y avait rien à pardonner, du moins une autorisation. Le silence de la forêt lui répondit seulement, tout était bizarrement paisible dans le champ de ces morts : un oiseau au fond, à peine audible, le bruissement du vent. Rien ne bougeait, il lui restait près d'une heure avant de reprendre son service, il y avait un faible rayon de soleil : elle ferma les yeux et inspira, expira, doucement, absorbant cette odeur d'herbe qui avait la senteur de l'absolution qu'elle était venue chercher.

.

Il l'avait suivie, presque malgré lui. Depuis cette conversation où elle avait parlé d'enfants, il avait un rapport encore plus maladif, obsessionnel, à Esmée. Il se détestait, craignait les suites de cette attraction pour la vie dans sa forme la plus extrême. Elle lui semblait plus faite de porcelaine que jamais et il s'effrayait de ce que sa monstruosité souhaiterait d'autant plus la détruire. Elle ne bougeait plus, inhalant, la gorge découverte et le visage vers le soleil. Elle aussi rayonnait, à sa façon. Humainement. Ce qui rayonnait le plus c'était son sourire ; mais l'émotion le mettait mal-à-l'aise, il ressentait le désir de s'approcher, par vagues. De toucher. Sans doute de mordre aussi. Non ! Il poussa un léger râle et s'enfonça dans la forêt : peut-être la chose à faire était de fuir, la fuir pour ne pas détruire la lumineuse porcelaine de son sourire.

.

Un bruit d'animal quelque part dans la forêt, mais étrangement proche, lui fit relever les yeux avec une sorte de panique. Il n'y avait rien à voir, sans doute avait-elle rêvé. Malgré tout, elle laissa trainer un peu son regard sur la lisière en face, à travers les bruyères à l'orée et plus loin, dans l'ombre partielle qui se dessinait sous les arbres : il n'y avait rien. D'ailleurs, elle ne se sentait pas inquiète ; mais le moment était fini, maintenant, il n'y avait plus moyen d'y revenir. Elle poussa un petit soupir, et lentement fit demi-tour. Au fond elle se sentait libérée de tout ce qu'elle portait en elle de peurs, elle se sentait bénie par cet ami mort, ce fiancé disparu. Les lettres de ses proches n'osaient même pas parler de la disparition du quarantenaire, comme de peur de la blesser. Elle ne leur parlait pas de Carlisle, elle non plus : cela lui donnait la sensation de cacher quelque chose, comme s'il y avait culpabilité, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Il n'y avait rien de coupable dans sa relation avec Carlisle, sans quoi elle aurait été incapable d'affronter cette tombe sans se sentir mal – elle qui se sentait coupable pour un rien.

Non, rien de coupable. D'ailleurs, quoi ! même si elle avait été, quoi, amoureuse de Carlisle, ou peut-être voulu se marier avec, ou… Enfin quoi que ce fût, il n'y aurait rien eu là de scandaleux, tant qu'elle n'en faisait pas une publicité outrageuse avant la fin de la guerre, avant la fin du deuil d'un an qu'il semblait incorrect de ne pas s'imposer. Elle en aurait le droit. Pas que ce soit le cas ! Ha, non. Elle lâcha un petit rire, vite étouffé : elle se rapprochait de la ligne de front, et de l'hôpital. Le rire bientôt serait à bannir.

Oui, le docteur Cullen la faisait rire, lui, parfois. Mais surtout, en sa présence, elle se sentait elle-même plus forte, à la fois plus douce et sensible, et puis différente tout simplement. Indépendante et… Le sourire ne voulait pas se détacher de sa mâchoire. Et d'abord, comme cela serait-il d'être mariée à Carlisle Cullen ? Un instant à peine, comme un flash, comme une image cachée dans les multiples photographies qui se suivent pour constituer une bande filmographique, elle imagina une maison quelque part, au soleil sûrement, elle imagina une vie tranquille et paisible, un foyer. Elle imagina le tableau idyllique d'une vie complète, la joie de l'époux, la force que lui apporterait son épouse. Et surtout, la sérénité. Et surtout, l'amour.

La réalité était soudain là, à nouveau, l'image s'éteignit : elle ne s'était pas vue penser, dériver, et voilà que… Elle se sentit trembler, un bizarre frisson de sa maladresse qui lui remontait le long de l'échine, le pas si maladroit maintenant qu'elle dut s'arrêter. Son cœur était serré, tiraillé entre la douceur de cette impression si vivace et la culpabilité qui, pour sa part, s'était éveillée brutalement, la frappant au vif. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ? Il n'était pas question de… Pas question.

.

Il tremblait de mal agir lorsqu'Esmée revint vers lui, désormais inquiété sans cesse de ces instincts contradictoires ; mais elle-même évitait son regard, un peu à côté. D'ailleurs, elle s'échappa assez vite et se pencha sur un homme estropié qui n'avait rien à lui dire et à qui elle n'avait aucun soin à apporter. Que lui arrivait-il à elle ? Il ne devait pas aller la voir, décida-t-il. Il devait s'éloigner, commencer dès maintenant, peut-être disparaître avant de devoir feindre une mort dans un combat un peu trop rapide. Il devait en trouver la force. Et pourtant il était déjà en face d'elle à lui demander si tout allait bien – se morigénant d'être si bête, ah ! si _bête_ oui, vraiment. Elle papillonna, le regard en l'air, les sourcils froncés.

« - Oui, oui, je suis allée au cimetière.

- Voir… ?

- Voir Jack, oui, répondit-elle d'une voix un peu blanche.

- Et tout va bien ?

- Ca va, c'est triste. C'est tout, continua-t-elle le regard un peu oblique, comme si elle mentait. Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas mort… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, une très courte pause. Mais l'idée de la mort, de la guerre, avait pris une nouvelle dimension dans les pensées de Carlisle Cullen. Esmée mourrait, elle aussi, oui, s'il ne faisait rien elle mourrait à son tour ! La guerre était une telle marque de la fragilité humaine, et elle était pour sa part si humaine. Pouvait-il la quitter, s'éloigner, avant qu'il ne la sache rendue à la suite de sa vie, au bonheur ? La guerre finirait un jour, et il disparaîtrait, et.

« - …s'il avait profité de votre aide. D'un passage dans les tranchées. Carlisle, vous êtes là ? ajouta-t-elle quand, après un moment, il n'eut toujours pas réagi.

- Ca va, se rattrapa-t-il. Vous pensez vraiment que c'est utile ? On m'a dit que j'étais une sorte d'original, d'aller faire cela. »

On le lui avait dit en effet. D'un air méchant et désagréable, dans la bouche de la grosse Marguerite qui, sans son rouge et son khôl, avait plus de laideur encore que dans la vie civile : visiblement, cette _originalité_ était vécue comme un excès de zèle inconvenant. De toute manière, cela ne l'avait pas particulièrement touché, lui. Il s'était simplement demandé si, réellement, ces expéditions étaient inutiles.

« - Comment cela ? fit-elle, relevant les yeux avec franchise pour la première fois.

- Rien, on m'a dit que je faisais du zèle, que c'était inutile. Que personne ne faisait ça.

- Et qu'avez-vous répondu ? s'enflamma-t-elle un peu.

- Que moi je le faisais, expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Bah ! Tant pis pour les autres. Ce n'est pas inutile, affirma-t-elle d'une voix plus basse, mais plus ferme. Je vous dis ça, poursuivit-elle, vous n'avez pas besoin de mon avis dépourvu de science médicale précise pour vous le dire. Mais je le sais tout de même, ne serait-ce que sur le moral, ça a un effet. »

Il n'y avait plus d'ombre dans le regard d'Esmée, ni de cette attitude bizarre et fuyante. Il la remercia tranquillement, les yeux fixés sur cette silhouette étrangement forte : elle lui apportait de cette force tranquille, fragile et comme éphémère, celle de la confiance. Il se sentait soutenu et, alors qu'elle s'excusait auprès du soldat dont il s'occupait, pourtant somnolant, de l'avoir assommé de cette conversation étrangère, il continua à fixer sa forme. Il ne pouvait partir. Il ne le pouvait : les yeux qu'elle releva était embués, bizarrement, et elle s'éloigna du lit comme porteuse d'un secret un peu indiscret. Il fronça un sourcil, et elle répondit à la question sans avoir à l'entendre.

« - J'ai envoyé le courrier. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de… »

Elle battit des paupières, ses cils virevoltant comme papillons affolés de larmes, et elle parvint à retenir ce flot qui la menaçait. Il devinait dans la précipitation des bruits de son corps et de son cœur, l'inquiétude et la force de volonté pour tout retenir en elle, pour ne rien laisser échapper. Sans doute par dignité. Cette dignité était belle, à sa manière, et les pleurs menaçants l'affolaient, lui aussi, comme ces cils aux battements désordonnés, comme ce cœur déréglé. Il s'approcha, il se devait de la réconforter. Mais au fond, quelque part, il était attiré plus fortement et vivement, comme tiré par un fil d'Ariane inversé vers l'antre du Minotaure, prêt à se faire dévorer, à se laisser dévorer, sur cette peau blanche qui se rougissait un peu. Il était proche, il était sans doute venu trop vite, mais autour de lui il ne voyait plus rien : il lui prit la main, à l'envers, serra deux doigts en maitrisant sa force.

Elle lui adressa le sourire triste de ceux qui aimeraient parvenir à se laisser consoler mais sont encore dans une trace de leur souffrance, et il s'approcha encore, encore, prêt à la toucher, prêt à la détruire. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il était trop proche d'elle, le regard fixe et abandonné de son contrôle ; il se recula vivement, affolé, terrifié. Ce n'était pas à la gorge d'Esmée qu'il allait, pas à son sang pur et simple à l'odeur entêtante ; il était allé pour y planter les crocs, mais à sa bouche. Rose et claire, vivante et animée, un peu tremblante, il avait été attiré par un bouton de rose dont la douceur n'était pas bouillonnante, dans l'attraction n'était pas si alimentaire. Il était allé, prêt à l'embrasser. Et sans doute il l'aurait tuée pareillement. Mais il l'aurait tuée en l'embrassant.

« - Ca va mieux, merci.

- Tant mieux. »

Il la laissa là. Rien n'allait plus, mais au moins il semblait qu'elle n'ait rien vu, elle. C'était à l'embrasser qu'il avait porté son corps, le désir d'Esmée devenait envahissant et terrible. Et de partir, il n'en aurait sans doute pas complètement la force. Tout lui échappait.

.

Soigner, soigner en tant de guerre de façon si désordonnée et essentielle, avait cela de bon que l'individu s'en trouvait exacerbé, mais aussi un peu tranquillisé, et ses préoccupations personnelles, ses cas de conscience, s'apaisaient sous le poids des douleurs des autres. Aussi Esmée avait-elle vite balayé sa culpabilité stupide, qui restait en fond, comme rampant dans son cœur, mais si oubliée, si invisible, qu'elle pouvait à nouveau vivre. Une canonnade avait repris, quelque part, on l'entendait toujours. Elle avait même pris le temps, un soir, de prier un Dieu en lequel elle n'était pas sûre de croire, priant un peu au hasard de bribes de chants et de morceaux de demandes.

Même, elle avait parlé à Carlisle à nouveau avec honnêteté, sans se cacher. Cette songerie bizarre, vaguement acceptée et tout aussi vaguement oubliée, lui avait néanmoins fait regarder le monde un peu plus en face. Ils s'étaient mis dehors, dans un froid constant que le soleil n'apaisait qu'à peine, alors qu'elle mettait à sécher des bandages qui, s'ils ne pouvaient cesser d'être humides, du moins se refroidiraient.

« - Croyez-vous que la guerre durera beaucoup, encore ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avait répondu Carlisle. Pas trop je l'espère.

- Tout le monde l'espère. Non… car je pensais à l'après.

- Après la guerre ? avait demandé Carlisle, comme ébranlé par cette idée.

- Oui, bien sûr. Pas après le vingtième siècle, il nous en reste bien à vivre !

- Si nous réchappons, avait-il lâché comme pour une blague.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, répliqua-t-elle.

- Non, c'est vrai. Eh bien donc, après la guerre, que souhaitez-vous faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, revenir aux Amériques, et, si possible, ne pas redevenir l'éternelle et inutile vieille fille. Et vous ? avait-elle demandé en tâchant de cacher sa vraie curiosité.

- Moi ? Je ne sais pas, fit-il dans un rire. Je n'en sais rien.

- D'où êtes-vous ?

- Mais de partout ! Non, je n'ai pas d'attaches. »

Il semblait un peu mélancolique, mais elle décida de ne pas chercher encore à en savoir plus. L'objectif, aujourd'hui, était ailleurs. Elle déplia un bandage, l'enroulant sur son bras pour qu'il ne traine pas par terre, et tenta d'avoir l'air décontractée.

« - J'ai donc une chance de vous voir après la guerre, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous pense un vrai ami, et même si cela peut paraitre ridicule…

- Oui, finit-il par lâcher. »

Sa voix paraissait douloureuse, et il changea vite de sujet. D'ailleurs, il avait mis longtemps à répondre, et elle se demanda s'il ne lui mentait pas. Mais il avait dit _oui_, malgré tout, d'un ton si franc qu'elle ne doutait pas qu'il dît vrai. Elle se força à éliminer l'image de ce songe étrange, en pensant avec soulagement à ce qu'à la guerre, elle n'aurait pas tout perdu.

.

Il se mentait effrontément, tant qu'il savait même qu'il se mentait. Mais à la longue, il espérait finir par se croire et, par instants, s'en convainquait complétement : il n'était pas capable d'amour. Il était un monstre. Aller vers les lèvres, ce n'était qu'un mouvement différent vers le sang, ce n'était que l'aspect profondément sensuel du vampire. Ce n'était rien, pas de l'amour : il ne pouvait aimer, ce n'était qu'un sentiment malade. _Tordu_. Comme son âme, fer rouillé sans amour, qui s'attachait aux objets de sa faim comme à des objets attachants, parce qu'il ne savait plus comment vivre. Esmée son amie devait l'attirer doublement, car sa sentimentalité déviante n'aimait que par le sang. Sangsue immonde se cachant derrière une intelligence d'humain. Il se dégoûtait. Mais il ne l'aimait pas. D'abord, il n'en avait pas le droit ! Et puis il en était incapable. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il se mentait effrontément.

* * *

><p><em>Et une petite review ? à votre bon coeur ;)<em>


	3. Lever le voile

**LOVE _IS_ AN ALTERATION**

_Un rapide mot: mardi, nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. En attendant, merci de me lire. J'attends vos avis ! PS: attention, passage assez gore quoiqu'historiquement documenté au début. Bonne lecture ! Bergère_

**Partie Trois : Lever le voile. **

**I.**

L'amputation d'un soldat s'était mal passée : en soi, la coupe était nette, et il n'y avait pas apparence au moment des faits que la chose se passerait mal. Mais l'amputation avait fort mauvaise presse, et Carlisle avait tenté de ne pas tout couper : la main seulement, et non pas le bras. Il aurait préféré aller jusqu'au coude, au moins, mais le malade, conscient malgré les douleurs, n'avait cessé de balbutier qu'il ne voulait pas cesser d'être, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le découpa comme un gigot. Aussi avait-il plié, car au fond, cela pouvait marcher.

Mais après quelques jours, et malgré l'antisepsie, la plaie avait toujours l'air béant d'un membre près à la gangrène, presque aussi peu ragoutant que le bout de moignon, avec un doigt seulement, qui était arrivé avec le soldat. Celui-ci venait de plus haut vers le nord, peut-être dix kilomètres, mais on avait jugé qu'une main ce n'était pas grand-chose, et on l'avait laissé aller jusqu'ici sans rien faire, sans même une ambulance : la fièvre qu'il avait en arrivant n'était pas partie, le bras purulent comme par habitude, et au bout de deux jours à tenter d'endiguer les choses, il avait décidé de recouper. Le pauvre garçon, à ce rythme, allait y laisser la vie. Avec un reste d'alcool, il avait tenté d'endormir le gaillard : du moins somnolait-il assommé, de douleur et de vapeurs d'eau de vie, et trois infirmières le tenait pour qu'il ne bougeât pas. C'était du bricolage, pensa-t-il. Tant pis.

Après tout, la controverse des amputations s'était installée dans une logique d'amputation en deux temps, et pour l'occasion, quoique sa première opération ne soit pas le saucissonnage habituel, il se conformerait à l'avis de l'éminent Pauchet. On avait hurlé contre la barbarie de la méthode, et la vie civile se trouvait entourée de mutilés, mais tout de même on en sauvait, avec cette technique sans finesse. Enfin, sa situation à lui était moins classique, on l'observait du coin de l'œil, et une des infirmières avait déclaré qu'il avait été bête aussi de tenter d'être doux avec le garçon : _il veut vivre et point trop souffrir, pas qu'on le redécoupe par tranche !_ La mégère n'avait pas tort. Il n'était pas sûr d'être responsable de cette gangrène gazeuse, qui se serait peut-être déclenchée même s'il avait coupé plus haut. Etait-ce sa faute, de n'avoir pas voulu trop coupé ? L'amputation devenait une sorte de semi tabou, maintenant, on tentait de couper moins et de sauver plus.

Esmée était occupée derrière : un vieux soldat, issu d'une dernière vague de conscription un peu poussive, avait des accès de rage de dents qui n'avaient peut-être rien à voir avec la guerre, mais l'agitant violemment faisait se rouvrir la plaie difficilement recousue et bandée de son dos. Il sentait sa présence dans la pièce adjacente – mais impossible de se concentrer là-dessus. Il vérifia les instruments, se saisit de ce qu'il fallait, et hocha la tête vers ses aides. Il trancha, c'était toujours peu ragoutant. Somnolant, le garçon n'en lâcha pas moins un cri de douleur à fendre l'âme : toute autre activité s'était arrêtée. On le serrait, qu'il ne bouge pas. Déjà, c'était fini. Il avait du moins aseptisé tout ce qu'il pouvait, et couvrit cette nouvelle coupe d'antiseptique. Maintenant, l'os. Précautionneusement, il se prépara à briser. Cela faisait réellement mal : le râle dura à peine, il avait perdu connaissance. Tant mieux. Les infirmières tenaient toujours, elles ne regardaient pas cette coupe au vif, trop neuve pour être honnête. Il finit, vivement. Et releva les yeux enfin, éclaboussé de sang jusqu'aux coudes, et commanda que l'on bande.

Cela se fit : la grosse Marguerite lâcha l'autre bras, dont elle avait eu la charge, et se mit en devoir de finaliser l'opération. Quelqu'un enlevait les linges et la cuvette, la chair et les restes humains. Esmée était arrivée dans la pièce, concentré comme il l'était, il ne l'avait même pas sentie – cela lui fit comme plaisir. Il lui lâcha un petit sourire, et l'infirmière mécontente le regarda méchamment et grogna :

« - On n'a pas à être fier de charcuter du soldat !

- Il n'est pas fier ! entendit-il dire, lui qui acceptait sans un mot. Il fait juste son devoir. »

La mine rabougrie, l'autre lança un regard vaguement dédaigneux à Esmée, puis haussa les épaules comme si cela ne la concernait pas, avant de reprendre sa besogne. Il lui aurait bien dit de ne pas se mettre en frais pour lui, de cette manière, mais à la place il lui articula silencieusement _merci _de l'autre bout de la pièce.

.

La camaraderie un peu fausse qu'elle avait avec les autres infirmières s'était presque éteinte, sans doute d'être trop avec le docteur. Elle le remarquait lorsque, seule pendant une heure ou deux, elle voyait les autres cancaner et parfois rire, et ce sans elle. Ce n'était pas une question de barrière des langues : au début elle assistait, presque sans rien comprendre que par bribes, à ces conversations de mégères, mais on ne l'y invitait plus d'un regard ou d'un geste. La veille, elle avait même eu l'impression d'attiser une franche animosité en défendant Carlisle. Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, elle n'allait jamais elle-même vers les autres, se contentant de l'amitié qu'elle avait forgée.

Aussi c'est elle qui alla accueillir le grand officier, brun et souriant, qui se présenta à la porte de l'hôpital, un matin. Il faisait jour, mais tout le monde était occupé et, seule, elle se rendit pour l'accueillir : il venait en inspection et en visite, il n'avait pas prévenu. Elle ne connaissait pas bien les grades, mais il avait plus de prestance sans l'ombre d'un doute que ce surexcité de Lemarchand – lequel, le malheureux, faisait sa sieste à l'heure où l'inspection tant attendue pointait enfin le bout de son nez.

Il était poli et sympathique, se tenant très droit et la regardant dans les yeux. Elle l'amena faire le tour de l'hôpital de fortune, lui montrant tout, une chose après l'autre : il était attentif à tout, ne commentait pas beaucoup. La main dans le dos, il était même un peu souriant malgré la circonstance, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu soulagée de cette sorte de bonne humeur. Un soldat l'apostropha, peut-être le connaissait-il, et l'officier s'approcha, s'assit même à côté de lui et discuta un moment – si bien qu'elle le laissa, retourna à son propre travail.

Une demi-heure plus tard il vint la remercier, chaleureusement. Il était charmant celui-là, et bien bon avec les hommes : dans l'armée comme partout il y a du bon et du mauvais. Mais celui-ci était sans conteste dans la catégorie du meilleur, tentant d'être agréable et d'une nature visiblement généreuse. Sa présence pour quelques jours ne serait pas mauvaise, elle les changerait de l'autorité faussement tyrannique du sous-lieutenant. En la laissant à son travail, accaparé par le petit militaire offusqué d'avoir manqué la visite des lieux, il se fendit même d'un baisemain. Un homme bien, sans l'ombre d'un doute, avec une bonté envers les hommes et le monde : elle ne doutait pas qu'un militaire pareil sache susciter l'enthousiasme des soldats. Par-delà leur haine de la guerre, certains ne pouvaient citer leur capitaine, par exemple, sans un élan d'une sorte de mâle émotion, de certitude de bonté. Il était de ceux-là, elle en était sûre.

.

Le baisemain manqua l'achever, et il aurait tremblé de rage si la réaction de son corps mort n'avait pas été la plus profonde immobilité, comme s'il était prêt à attaquer : pour un peu, il se serait attaqué à cet humain beau et galant, dont le flirt éhonté ne semblait pas déranger Esmée. Comme si elle ne le voyait pas. Peut-être ne le voyait pas ; mais peut-être se plaisait-elle, aussi, à sa compagnie. Ah ! Pouvoir détruire cette figure. Pouvoir, surtout, détruire cette indicible jalousie qui le mangeait jusqu'aux entrailles.

L'officier s'en alla – enfin. Mais, avant de quitter la pièce, Carlisle le vit se retourner un instant et promener son regard sur Esmée, de haut en bas, tranquille et appréciateur. Un regard mâle et désireux, dont le sens était très clair, un regard de possesseur qu'il faudrait détruire au moins, un regard qu'il ne pouvait tolérer. Il serra les mâchoires, tenta de se calmer. Il ne pouvait se comporter ainsi, Esmée ne lui appartenait pas, et à force de faire et de penser n'importe quoi il ne savait tout simplement plus rien de ses propres sentiments, de l'interprétation de ses sensations. Au fond, tout au fond, la pensée qu'elle serait mieux avec cet homme qui n'en voulait pas à sa vie le narguait, comme une voix de sa conscience.

« - Oh, Carlisle, vous êtes là !

- Je suis là, fit-il d'une voix blanche qu'elle sembla ne pas remarquer.

- Il est bien gentil cet officier, un homme bien, je trouve ! »

Elle avait l'air si contente, si naïve : il faillit exploser et lui déclarer qu'il était aussi sale que tous les autres hommes, au fond de lui, qu'il en avait après… Mais non. Sans doute était-ce un _homme bien_, en effet, et surtout c'était un homme. Il lui fallait un homme et non un vampire : lui ne serait jamais un compagnon. Pourquoi pas celui-là ? Son cœur se révoltait à cette idée, avec la plus grande violence et, incapable de faire preuve d'enthousiasme, il parvint à garder ses lèvres serrées, sans un son, et à hocher la tête avec vigueur. C'était douloureux, déjà. Il n'osait imaginer ne plus la revoir, ensuite. Son odeur et son esprit.

.

« - _Ah, la Esmée ? Ouais, Esmée, je sais, même pas Esméralda, ils en ont des noms bizarres ces anglishes_.

- _Eh bien oui, l'infirmière qui m'a accueilli_, répondit l'officier à la grosse Marguerite.

- _Américaine, un joli minois m'sieur l'officier. Mais moi j'aurais pas trop d'espoirs._ »

Elle allait rentrer dans la pièce, mais en entendant que l'on parlait d'elle, elle resta un peu en retrait, curieuse malgré tout. Carlisle était dans la pièce d'à côté, travaillant encore. Les deux parlaient en français, avec une impressionnante rapidité qui l'empêchait de tout comprendre – mais la responsable de la Croix-Rouge du secteur reprit sans le laisser répondre.

« - _Elle est méchamment amourachée du docteur, un américain aussi, un type un peu spécial. _

_- Vraiment ?_ »

L'officier lâcha un rire, un peu gras, qui lui fit un effet étrange : elle l'avait ressenti bien plus fin que cela, mais enfin. Au fond, ce qui la gênait plus était ce qui se racontait, elle aurait voulu l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne réponde, mais quoi !

« - _Moi j'ai pas bien d'avis, mais les autres pensent qu'il y aurait bien moyen qu'ils ne se content pas que fleurette. Ca culbuterait bien dans les recoins ombragés que ça ne surprendrait guère ! Moi vous dis-je, je n'en sais rien. Mais m'est avis que c'est une affaire faite, en tous cas. Y'a qu'à voir comment elle le défend._ »

Les yeux ouverts, elle se sentit tout de suite mal-à-l'aise et, au lieu de rentrer dans la pièce, fit demi-tour, évita la pièce où était Carlisle, et passa par le hall de l'ancien gymnase. Trois des quatre autres infirmières étaient présentes, dans un coin, buvant de l'eau chaude, brunie sans doute par une poudre de gland de chêne ou de noyau de pruneau. Elles levèrent sur elle un regard un peu goguenard, qui raviva encore la blessure d'orgueil de cette conversation surprise : au lieu de se taire, ce qui eut été la chose à faire, elle voulut se défendre à l'aveugle.

« - J'ai cru comprendre que l'on croit ici que le docteur Cullen et moi avons des relations plus qu'amicales, et ce n'est pas vrai ! lança-t-elle donc les poings sur les hanches.

- Moi, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton derrière, lâcha d'une voix grasse celle qu'elle avait toujours le moins aimée, sèche et mal élevée.

- Mais…! tenta-t-elle.

- Ecoute, inutile de la ramener encore avec le fait que tu plais aux hommes plus que nous. T'es mignonne, tant mieux. Ta vie c'est ta vie, tu en fais ce que tu veux, fit une autre.

- Et puis bon, hein, on ne traine pas ainsi, avec un homme, sans intentions.

- Mais pas du tout, reprit-elle, je…

- D'ailleurs, vraiment, reprit la première, si tu ne couches pas avec, peut-être que tu devrais. C'est le genre sur qui il faut mettre le grappin, et rien de mieux que le déshonneur pour faire venir le mariage.

- Enfin bon, continua une autre, visiblement heureuse de vider son sac, Cullen, le capitaine, et tout ça avec ton homme à peine refroidi, ce n'est pas bien propre.

- Mais pas du tout !

- Bah si tu ne t'en rends pas compte, tu es vraiment gourde, lâcha-t-on enfin. »

Il y eut un silence. Elle choisit de s'enfuir, secouée. Etait-ce donc ce qu'on pensait ici d'elle, de sa relation avec Carlisle ? Elle n'avait jamais pensé de façon inappropriée à Carlisle Cullen qu'en s'imaginant en union matrimoniale avec lui, et cela n'avait duré qu'un très court instant. Elle retourna, tête basse, à son travail. Espérant que Carlisle ne pensait pas cela d'elle, et n'osant point aller lui en parler pour s'en assurer, faisant preuve de cette couardise féminine qui souhaite savoir sans demander.

.

Son oreille acérée l'avait presque forcé à entendre cette conversation inconvenante, qui lui brûlait un peu les oreilles. Avait-il donc l'air si attiré, si obsédé d'Esmée ? Pouvait-on deviner son désir d'elle ? Sans doute… sans doute lisaient-ils dans son besoin de sang des symptômes de son envie de la femme. Tout cela n'allait pas bien, il brûlait dans son immobile froideur, de lui prouver qu'ils se trompaient, espérant que jamais elle ne viendrait à imaginer que… Ah ! Restait que son instinct voulait en effet quelque chose d'Esmée, dût-il s'avouer en serrant le poing. La situation lui échappait. Mais le soir elle lui dit bonne nuit sans paraître dégoûtée de lui et des idées qu'on lui attribuait. Un peu maladroite peut-être, si tremblante ; il aurait voulu la serrer contre lui. En le faisant, il l'aurait cassée de sa poigne.

Pendant plusieurs jours, d'ailleurs, il vit les infirmières couver de leur regard dur la forme d'Esmée : elles ne s'intéressaient pas à lui, mais il voyait une agressivité se poser sur cette silhouette frêle et presque brune dans l'ombre de l'hiver. Il en devinait la raison, mais ne pouvant agir tâchait, tout en sachant qu'il aggravait les choses, de ne plus guère la laisser seule, craignant confusément. L'officier se montrait galant, mais il avait porté ses réelles attentions ailleurs, sans doute avec succès, et il repartit vite. D'ailleurs, cette froideur bizarre se calmait, les femmes revenaient à l'indifférence, il se sentait soulagé ; mais ne se remit pas à éviter d'être avec elle tout le jour, comme il en avait pris la précaution par le passé. Savoir qu'il donnait la sensation de la vouloir dans son lit lui faisait une bizarre impression qui ne voulait plus le quitter.

.

**II.**

Il faisait un grand soleil d'hiver, qui ne chauffait qu'à peine une heure dans la trainante longueur de journées encore courtes. Mais ce soleil criait espoir : il séchait la boue nauséabonde des tranchées, il redonnait à la terre un aspect plus tranquille. Et surtout, il rendait le monde à la couleur. Parfois même quelques feuilles aventureuses tentaient de revenir faire leur ouvrage de panache sur les arbres dénudés. C'était comme le printemps avant l'heure : en aspirant à grandes bouffées l'air presque parfumé, elle avait déclaré que c'était la saison de l'amour. C'était Carlisle, alors il avait su que c'était inutile de lui rappeler d'un ton dur qu'ici, on n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de balivernes. Il n'avait rien dit – elle s'était sentie un peu gênée, cette rumeur continuait à la mettre mal-à-l'aise.

Pendant cette première journée, il y avait eu un vent de presque gaieté, même parmi les malades. L'un d'entre eux s'était même montré fort entreprenant avec une infirmière, et c'était fait vertement remettre à sa place. Ce n'était pas une maison de passe ici, non mais ho ! Attraper la syphilis d'un poilu mal achalandé, non merci : un monde de femmes vendues était organisé par l'armée, on n'allait pas s'en prendre à des professionnelles de la santé ! De belle humeur elle-même, elle avait passé une longue heure à bander un petit jeune homme, peut-être dix-neuf ans, à peine plus, qui avait le regard vif mais une jambe en moins, emportée par un obus. Blessé à l'abdomen, il n'avait été que superficiellement touché et s'en était sorti sans voir passer ses entrailles hors de son ventre. Il lui avait même fait la conversation : il était plein de projets, il récitait même de la poésie. Il récitait Lamartine, avec l'ardeur passée d'un jeune homme qui repêche hors de l'oubli ce que les plus âgés ont cessé d'apprécier.

La sonorité française prenait alors une sorte de douceur, elle riait à voix basse sous le roulement des longues syllabes sur-jouées, quand il tentait d'agiter ses mains et de tenir droit son visage en lui contant les longs malheurs du poète, sur ce lac suisse. Elle souriait attendrie. Cette jeunesse-là avait encore une telle intensité de pensée, une telle vivacité, cela vous remontait le cœur. Carlisle d'ailleurs était d'accord. Il lui avait dit pour rire que le garçon en pinçait pour elle, mais il lui avait dit avec les sourcils si froncés qu'elle avait ri un peu jaune. Les jours suivants, le soleil avait été présent, mais à travers la brune. Le garçon, José, gardait sa joie de vivre et son petit sourire, il lui parlait. Il récitait, et elle restait quand elle avait un peu de temps. Cela l'éloignait un peu du médecin, mais gouvernée en partie par le regard des autres elle considérait que passer du temps sans lui, cela changerait la nature des regards amusés qu'on posait sur eux.

En une semaine, il s'était mis à ne plus lui parler qu'à elle, presque. Lorsqu'il lisait Lamartine d'un petit volume écorné, il avait une voix basse, et parfois avec une sorte de larme dans la gorge. D'ailleurs, les douleurs l'avaient repris, dans l'estomac : Carlisle disait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger pour sa vie, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre, elle le sentait. Il le lui avait même dit. Un jour, alors que la nuit avait fini de tomber et qu'on s'éclairait avec des bouts de chandelles, il n'avait pas voulu en finir de lui réciter Lamartine à qui elle ne comprenait rien, parce qu'elle était épuisée et qu'elle voulait parler à Carlisle avant de dormir. Il n'y avait plus une âme, il s'était tu d'un coup, l'avait regardée en penchant la tête sur le côté, et s'était lancé dans un anglais un peu maladroit :

« - Je sais c'est ridicule. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais en survivre, alors…

- _Oui_ ? répondit-elle en français vaguement inquiétée.

- Vous épouserez moi ? »

Pendant un moment, elle ne comprit pas. Ce n'était pas la langue : coupée, certes, elle restait tout de même compréhensible. Non, c'était la surprise qui rendait tout cela si bizarre, elle le fixa sans bouger, ne sachant que dire, la bouche ouverte comme une carpe hors de l'eau. Hors de son élément oui, tout simplement, sachant – dès qu'elle comprit enfin – que la réponse était non, devait être non, mais ne sachant comment la faire. Il fallait répondre, mais la bouche ne réagissait pas. Elle ne bougeait plus, tout simplement, les yeux grands ouverts dans un regard vide et pâle. Il la regardait, pâlissant lui-même, comprenant sans doute l'indélicatesse de cette tentative. Il toussa, la voix plus grave, sans cette suavité qui rendait sa récitation agréable :

« - Pensez-y, hein. »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle devait lui dire non. C'était pourtant impossible, la peur de le blesser lui serrait les entrailles. Elle voulait partir, s'échapper : se leva, le regarda un moment, toujours immobile et telle une ombre à la lumière d'ici. Partir sans rien dire semblait une cruauté, et il n'y avait aucune douceur à retarder la réponse. D'ailleurs, quelque part au fond d'elle, l'esprit de raison qui n'était pas secoué par une émotion un peu nauséeuse savait fort bien que ce genre de demande n'était pas d'un vrai amour, mais d'un attachement passager et fou pour la vie, pour une figure de femme. On lui avait raconté des histoires plus folles que celles-là, des serments de sang, des épousailles de dernière minute. Sans doute le garçon aimait-il l'idée d'être aimé, ou d'aimer. Un vrai enfant, au cœur généreux mais… Elle se racla la gorge.

« - Il ne vaut mieux pas, parvint-elle à répondre. »

Dire _non_ aurait été plus simple, mais la sonorité de ce petit mot cassant qui faisait tomber tous les châteaux de carte lui écorchait les lèvres. D'ailleurs, il ne s'y trompa pas et laissa retomber sa tête, le menton comme caché dans le pli du cou, en poussant un long soupir. Il lui fallut se faire violence pour ne rien dire, ne pas chercher à la consoler. A quoi bon ?

.

Esmée lui avait compté son aventure. Il se sentait entouré d'hommes qui voulaient la lui voler, et néanmoins trouvait une joie bizarre à l'idée qu'elle avait dit non, tout simplement, qu'elle ne l'avait même pas considéré. Il s'était dit qu'il aurait fallu la plaisanter sur cette nuée d'hommes qui l'aimaient tous tant, mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Il s'était contenté de lui dire que la guerre, cela faisait des choses bizarres aux sentiments humains. Elle lui avait dit oui.

C'était enfin le premier jour du printemps, le vrai premier jour. Le 21 mars. Il ne faisait d'ailleurs pas si beau que cela, aujourd'hui, une météorologie un peu vague qui se tenait nuageuse au-dessus d'eux. Mais Esmée semblait passionnée par l'extérieur, dernièrement, cherchant sans doute à éviter le garçon – dont les assiduités silencieuses se tenaient pourtant tranquilles, maintenant. Elle avait pris pour prétexte d'aller récupérer quelques feuilles, quelques restes de l'hiver, pour faire du feu. Il n'en restait presque pas, mais il était venu l'aider un peu, point trop, la nuit commençait à tomber de toutes manières, ils faisaient le tour du gros bâtiment. Et soudain, dans l'obscurité partielle, un bruit étouffé. Une sorte de long souffle entrecoupé, bizarre, qui évoquait vaguement la souffrance. Il l'avait entendu de très loin, mais il ne dit rien. Ce n'était sans doute rien, cela ne venait pas de si loin que cela. Mais ils approchaient lentement, et soudain il sut de quoi il s'agissait, à l'odeur plus qu'au son vraiment, et voulu s'arrêter et éviter cela – mais Esmée avançait, avançait toujours et tranquille. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende et se précipite.

Il fallut suivre. Accolés au mur, un soldat à qui il ne manquait presque rien qu'un peu de belle peau renouvelée le long des bras tenait à la verticale amoureuse la petite infirmière vulgaire qui s'était moquée des principes soi-disant moraux d'Esmée. Ils étaient si préoccupés de leur besogne, y allant de petits sons entrecoupés vaguement assourdis par la peau de l'autre, qu'ils ne réalisèrent pas qu'on les voyait soudain. Il s'efforçait de regarder ailleurs, pris au nez par cette sexualité inévitable, lorsque la jeune femme lui saisit le poignet et l'attira à l'écart, contre le mur aussi, mais derrière l'angle, hors de leur vue. Pendant un bref instant, il se sentit contre ce mur avec face à lui Esmée qui faisait presque sa taille, proche de lui et le visage enflammé. Et un instant, un instant à peine, mais si intense et si maladroit, il crut presque que la situation était parallèle, allait exploser, et que soudain il se trouverait à posséder son corps. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à nouveau, de façon cohérente, pas le temps de se souvenir qu'il allait la détruire, de se haïr, de craindre. Esmée s'était éloignée de lui, toujours rouge, toujours tremblante, mais il semblait que toute idée de presser son corps s'était envolée. Il se tenait pantelant et honteux. Esmée avait le visage brûlant de la honte de cette rencontre, sans doute n'avait-elle jamais été si brutalement face à la sexualité simple.

Il la regardait de haut en bas, sans pouvoir se détacher complètement de ce désir brusque qu'il n'avait même pas vu venir. La relation des autres était toute physique, sans finesse, et elle ne l'attirait pas. Mais cette relation physique éveillait tout un monde d'odeurs, surtout, et d'idées. Il se sentait coupable, au fond, mais surtout chamboulé profondément d'une sensation oubliée depuis si longtemps, si longtemps vraiment qu'il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas de souvenir de la dernière fois où son corps, ainsi, avait voulu un corps eh bien, oui, dans l'étreinte.

Esmée perdait lentement de sa maladive rougeur. Elle marchait de long en large, silencieuse, le regard planté sur le bout de ses chaussures, visiblement quelque part entre la gêne et la colère. Lui restait planté, sentant qu'il fallait dire quelque chose et incapable de penser jusqu'aux mots. Il était revenu brutalement à la réalité, les cheveux d'Esmée s'éloignaient mais c'était son sang qui l'appelait maintenant, comme pour doubler la douleur primitive : il était incapable de penser. Elle le prit par surprise, relevant enfin les yeux pour se mettre à rire, un rire un peu grave et maladroit. Mais un rire quand même :

« - Oui, le printemps… »

.

Carlisle l'avait laissée seule, avec son ramassage de feuilles. Elle le soupçonnait fortement de tenter d'éviter une conversation bancale qui pourrait suivre cette étrange rencontre : c'était étrange, d'imaginer Carlisle Cullen mis mal à l'aise par ce genre de choses, lui qui semblait la plus part du temps immunisé contre les gênes et les faiblesses si classiques chez les autres. Malgré tout, c'était sans doute cela. Pour sa part, elle faisait une large boucle, pour éviter de rencontrer le couple dont l'activité lui parvenait maintenant sans discontinuer à l'oreille, parce qu'elle en savait l'existence. Ses pensées la rendaient peu attentive à tout ce qui avait lieu autour, à tout ce qui n'était pas ces essoufflements lourds et pesants, pas les feuilles mortes, ni l'idée du médecin.

Si peu attentive qu'elle ne vit pas la silhouette qui se tenait pourtant droite à l'ombre des arbres. Il était apparu, à un moment, soudain apparu dans son champ de vision et se tenant droit et immobile, fixant droit devant lui, vers elle. Elle mit du temps à se rendre compte qu'il était là : son regard balayait autour d'elle, d'un moment à l'autre, sans s'arrêter. Elle l'entrevit une fois, deux fois, avant de prendre conscience qu'il y avait quelque chose à voir. La figure sombre et étrange accrocha alors son regard entièrement, sans sembler vouloir ou pouvoir le libérer. C'était un homme, il était grand et sombre et beau et il n'y avait rien à savoir de plus apparemment : ses yeux ne se décollaient pas, et pourtant elle n'en savait rien de plus. Ne pouvait voir, ou se souvenir.

La sensation d'être ailleurs, d'être arrachée à elle-même en quelque sorte. Aliénation bizarre. Assez désagréable à vrai dire. Elle ne se demanda même pas franchement ce qu'il faisait là, et se laissa aller à observer. Sans désir de rien, pas même de bouger. Et puis d'un coup, plus rien. Il disparut. Elle n'avait rien vu, ni entendu, mais soudain plus rien. Rien du tout, comme s'il n'y avait rien eu du tout. Pas de cet homme. Mais il lui restait une sorte de trace, comme un souvenir qui ne pouvait pas s'arracher. Elle battit des paupières, étonnée de découvrir que le bruit des accouplements était revenu, le cœur un peu oppressé.

.

**III.**

« - Attendez ! »

Le regard de Carlisle était dur, et il ne faisait aucun bruit, aucun. Sauf pour un autre de son espèce, bien sûr, qui s'était retourné, les mains en avant, en position. Prêt à affronter le danger, une attaque. Entre semblables, tout est danger lorsque l'on ne sait pas s'entendre. Le vampire qui se tenait en face de Carlisle était plus grand, plus musclé aussi, forcément plus fort. Et très brun, vêtu de noir. Il avait le bon goût de ne pas porter la cape, nota-t-il, mais outre cela avait le style du vampire, l'aspect sombre et un peu menaçant. Et puis séduisant, aussi, quoiqu'en tant que tel, comme homme, il n'ait sans doute pas été beau. Pas plus que d'autres, en tous cas.

« - Je viens en paix, déclara-t-il tranquillement, ce n'était presque pas un mensonge.

- Gontran, déclara l'autre en tendant sa main. Enchanté.

- Carlisle. De même. »

L'autre était poli, il avait des manières. Tranquille aussi, et apparemment civilisé. Mais un vampire sur un front, ce ne pouvait pas être innocent. Il l'avait senti, là où était Esmée : cela ne lui avait pas plu, pas plu du tout. Mais quoi ! lui qui cherchait à faire le bien, il ne pouvait condamner ce vampire-là sans autre forme de procès. D'ailleurs, pour ce qui était de la force, l'autre aurait sûrement eu le dessus. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, comme seuls peuvent se regarder des êtres au temps long que la fixité ne gêne pas, observant et voyant tout dans une sorte d'infini lecture de l'attitude.

« - Je suis médecin, ici. Je voulais m'assurer que nous n'aurions pas de malentendu, après-coup.

- Médecin ? »

Ledit Gontran haussa un sourcil dubitatif, pour ne pas dire réellement moqueur, et lâcha un petit rire bref, hochant la tête et répétant des lèvres, sans un bruit, le mot _médecin_. Carlisle savait qu'il était inutile et bête de s'en formaliser, et il se garda bien de le faire – pas un des vampires qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer jusqu'ici n'avait compris son rapport à la race humaine, même ceux qui ne buvaient pas de leur sang.

« - Médecin, d'accord, répéta-t-il enfin à voix basse, d'une lenteur qui approchait le débit d'un mortel. Le territoire est à vous, est-ce qu'il faut comprendre ?

- En quelque sorte. Oui, décida-t-il, il faut le prendre comme cela en effet.

- Ah, très bien je comprends. Pourtant avec cette masse, tenta-t-il avec l'esquisse d'un sourire.

- Justement ! »

Il se sentit trop agressif avant même d'ouvrir la bouche, mais c'était trop tard. L'autre avait très bien compris qu'il se tenait dans une attitude défensive et semblait très franchement amusé par la situation. Il le fixa, simplement. Attendit, puis se tint plus droit et serra ses fines lèvres.

« - Oh mais voyons ! Je ne suis ici que pour m'_occuper_ des gens qui sont au bord de la mort. Je viens en quelque sorte aider. Comme vous j'imagine ? »

Carlisle se contenta d'hocher vaguement la tête. Il avait déjà l'air stupide et un peu à côté, il n'était pas question, en plus, d'aller expliquer les détails de son activité. Son activité de médecin passait en quelque sorte pour de l'humanitaire, dans son univers, voire pour du _social _– portant une connotation négative très claire. Inutile, vraiment, d'aller s'enfoncer encore davantage. L'autre continuait de sourire un peu ironique, et ajouta :

« - Je tâcherai de ne pas empiéter sur vos plates-bandes, avant de repartir… vers d'autres horizons. »

Puis sans laisser à Carlisle le temps de répondre, il s'enfonça dans les bosquets, et longtemps il l'entendit, discret, courir à travers les arbres. L'entrevue lui laissait un goût amer et il s'en retourna, sans rien pouvoir reprocher qu'un peu d'arrogance à cet homme, et pourtant certain que quelque chose de négatif avait déjà commencé à sa tramer dans cette conversation.

.

Elle n'était pas sortie des bâtiments depuis deux jours, à peine à grands pas pour aller chercher un morceau de papier, un bout de quelque chose. Aujourd'hui, en partant vers les tranchées – pourtant pas les plus proches de la ligne de front – elle se sentait comme retournant au monde. Le soleil refusait de briller clairement, mais sa lumière mal cachée par un voile de mauvais nuages grisâtres ne manquait tout de même pas de lui brûler les yeux. Une brulure sans lumière, c'était stupide.

Descendant dans les boyaux qui couraient dans la terre, l'odeur un peu sale et prégnante de la vie des soldats lui monta lentement au nez. Peut-être un peu plus forte que d'habitude, ou un peu différente. Depuis combien de temps n'était-elle pas allée voir de soldats bien vivants, bien réels, de ceux surtout qui ne souffraient pas de quelque part – enfin, pas assez pour rester avec elle, plutôt ? Ils se tenaient contre les parois, comme trop fatigués pour se tenir plus droit et prendre plus de place. Mais leurs yeux, eux, brillaient d'une lumière complète, comme folle, dans l'éternelle ombre de visages crasseux et, chez certains, franchement émaciés.

La lumière grise ne devait pas aider d'ailleurs : elle enveloppait tout de ce halo sans clarté qui finissait par dissiper les contours et aurait donné, même à un sourire, une mine patibulaire et sans harmonie. Habituée à ce monde, elle avait déjà vu la terre et les hommes se couvrir de cette double identité froide et maussade. Mais aujourd'hui il faisait froid, presque jusqu'à la moelle. Peut-être ce temps qu'elle n'avait plus passé dehors, peut-être… Ils la voyaient à peine passer. L'ambiance un peu funèbre, un peu bizarre, tout flottait.

A un angle où elle bifurqua, un homme se tenait au milieu des soldats. Il y avait un soldat par terre, allongé. Endormi, malade, mort ? Il ne gémissait pas. Tout paraissait arrêté ici, les hommes endormis ou silencieux. Pendant un instant encore, tous les détails autour, leur bizarrerie presque fantastique, lui parurent avec une sorte de violence. Et brutalement, en à peine une seconde, elle croisa le regard de l'homme. Les soldats n'existaient plus, le silence autour d'elle ne l'étonnait plus, elle _savait_ en son for intérieur que celui qui trainait au sol était mort, et elle n'en pensait plus rien. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Ils brillaient d'un air diabolique et maladif, fascinant comme le cœur du feu, le bas de la flamme.

Beauté. Le mot seul lui venait aux lèvres, sans même qu'elle réalisât qu'il le décrivait lui. L'impression était bizarre : elle se sentait capable de se détacher de cette emprise, mais pas de choisir de le faire. Comme si elle avait été coupée en deux. La partie d'elle qui était en contact avec la réalité lui intimait vaguement l'ordre de secouer la tête, de reprendre contact et de penser de la totalité de son esprit. L'autre restait fixée dans le surnaturel rougeoiement de ce regard. Et quelque part entre les deux elle parvenait encore à observer la scène, à tout voir et, presque, à tout s'auto-décrire lentement. Des vêtements sombres sur un grand corps qui paraissait bien fait, et puis une expression fascinante quoiqu'immobile, une peau pâle comme de l'albâtre, riche comme du marbre aussi, qui semblait se complaire dans l'ombre. Sa bouche était épaisse et charnue et claire, à peine rose, sa bouche entrouverte paraissait l'absorber déjà dans un baiser. Et son regard surtout, son regard brûlait et gelait toutes ses sensations, en même temps ; il semblait la briser de l'intérieur sans aucune pudeur.

Il la fixait droit dans les yeux, il la perforait presque de ce regard, et elle fondait dans cette perte de densité de sa propre matière. Tout cela d'ailleurs n'avait aucun sens. Pour un peu, si ses pieds n'avaient pas été bizarrement enracinés dans le sol par une sorte de conscience de soi un peu décalée et d'ailleurs assez douloureuse – qu'était-elle auprès de cette figure suprême – elle se serait précipitée vers lui, aurait soudain bondi jusqu'à le percuter, le toucher, tenter de s'en faire une image.

Et enfin il bougea un peu, il cligna de son œil rouge et un long frisson lui traversa l'échine, un frisson de peur qu'elle ne sut pas interpréter, alors que pendant un moment à peine elle se retrouvait à nouveau maîtresse de sa pensée. Comme un éclair, elle rapprocha cet _hors de soi_ de la sensation qu'elle avait eue auprès de Carlisle, la première fois : de même elle avait été étrangère à elle-même. Mais la sensation avait été positive et calme. Et, surtout, passagère. Déjà elle était aspirée par cette aura étrange, déjà tout tourbillonnait à nouveau. Elle ne se calmait pas. _Ça _ne se calmait pas. La sensation de désir et de peur venait tout ensemble du creux de son corps, quelque part au centre de sa sensualité exacerbée. Sa peau avait la chair de poule sans qu'elle ne la sente.

Et subitement il était à côté d'elle. Il lui dit quelque chose, sa voix était douce et suave, sa voix l'enveloppait, elle se sentait dans ses bras. Elle sentit ses lèvres s'ouvrir d'une béatitude passionnée – elle appelait le baiser sans même réaliser l'inconvenance de sa situation, de sa position. Offerte sans appel et stupide. Il se tut, il la fixait : elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dit, et soudain elle revint à la sensation d'une imbécilité. Elle était pataude et laide et stupide : elle fit un vague mouvement de la tête et marmonna _oui_, pour paraître au fait. Il étira sa bouche en un sourire rouge et blanc qui lui envoya un frisson : toujours béate, elle sut pourtant que c'était ici l'angoisse qui la secouait de haut en bas, l'angoisse de quoi ?

Il ferma sa bouche et son sourire d'un même coup, la fascination qu'exerçaient ses yeux devenait une sorte de feu maléfique. La magie tournait au drame, il s'approchait et incapable de se débattre, son corps pourtant cherchant à se tirer en arrière et ne parvenant qu'à exposer davantage sa gorge elle pensa dans le désordre. Jack – Carlisle – souffrance – crainte – peur – peur – peur. La peur dans toutes pensées, l'incompréhension, et pourtant ce désir malgré elle de cette beauté et même de ce regard terrible dont elle sentait sans le savoir le pouvoir destructeur. Il se penchait, et tout tournait, sa gorge ne criait pas le hurlement qu'elle pensait, sa poitrine ne laissait pas échapper le soupir de son désir. Et malgré tout dans ce flou elle souhaita que ce désir ne soit pas pour cet homme-là.

.

**IV.**

Et le monde s'était statufié, comme pris dans le regard de l'infernale Gorgone du destin : il la frôlait à peine, il était si près d'elle qu'elle ne savait plus ni se détacher ni même prendre plaisir à cette étreinte affreuse. L'image semblait pouvoir rester ainsi pour toujours. Et au moment où elle sentit le basculement tout proche, le contact presque douleur, alors tout changea, tout s'agita. Le son d'abord d'un cri rauque et agressif, un râle animal effrayant dont la sonorité pourtant paraissait douée de pensée – c'était stupide. Et puis l'homme avait été poussé loin d'elle, il était tombé : il ne s'était pas tourné, il était resté concentré sur son action et soudain il n'était plus là. La panique devint ostensible d'un coup, tandis qu'elle reprenait contact avec les éléments de la réalité, l'odeur de la terre et la puanteur des tranchées, la bizarrerie de ce moment. Les hommes qui avaient été là paraissaient morts, ou endormis.

D'ailleurs elle ne les aurait pas vus, même en cherchant à les observer : devant elle se tenait un ballet, mais un ballet en accéléré, dont elle ratait des mouvements, qui bondissait d'un bout à l'autre de la scène sans préavis, sans bruit. Et en fond, le grognement guttural et bizarre de voix qui paraissaient murmurer et parler, incompréhensibles, rapides et basses. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux : dans un moment soudain d'immobilité elle venait de reconnaître Carlisle. Et elle n'ouvrit pas de grands yeux, elle ne changea pas d'expressions. Comme si elle avait _su_ qu'il viendrait la sauver. Qu'il serait là. Qu'il était toujours là. Son cœur bondit, d'une joie bizarre et étrange, d'une joie qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'analyser, écrasée déjà par le poids de l'étranger fonçant tête première dans le ventre de Carlisle. Elle ferma les yeux effrayée, mais déjà ils bougeaient et elle voyait à peine qui pouvait bien avoir l'avantage.

Seulement alors, réveillée de son hypnose, dans la synesthésie émotionnelle qui lui agitait l'esprit, elle réalisa que ce n'était pas _normal_. Que personne n'était capable de cela, que Carlisle était _autre_. Autre ! Elle aurait lâché un rire, si son corps entier, passé d'une inquiétude à l'autre, n'avait pas soudain attendu avec impatience que tout cela s'arrête, que le docteur Cullen se tienne dans toute la normalité de sa tenue de médecin devant elle. Mais ça ne s'arrêtait plus, il y eut un grand appel d'air quand un des deux corps vola en la frôlant, à toute allure, et atterrit dans la terre en créant l'explosion de boue que l'on attribue volontiers, d'ordinaire, à un obus éclatant. La chevelure était blonde, elle laissa échapper une exclamation d'inquiétude, un son dépourvu de prononciation. Alors d'un coup, tous deux se tournèrent vers elle, deux regards sur une cible, et elle fixa son regard dans les yeux alors noirs de Carlisle, noirs comme le charbon avant de brûler. Et en un instant il était reparti, poussant, attirant l'autre. Elle se retrouva là debout, seule, devant un incompréhensible champ de bataille.

.

L'instinct du combat avait pris le dessus, et heureusement. L'image d'Esmée, offerte, presque mordue, presque morte, lui avait assailli le cœur si fort qu'il était intervenu sans réfléchir, du tout. Il s'était jeté sur Gontran sans penser, et sans cette maîtrise minimale il se serait déjà fait broyer en deux. L'affront, la presque mort de la jeune femme, lui tordaient les boyaux de haine. Mais il restait concentré, efficace. Ils étaient dans la forêt, tranquille. Loin d'Esmée. Il se sentait plus capable, maintenant ; d'ailleurs ils avaient ralenti, agressifs mais arrêtés à distance, se fixant.

« - J'ai donc outrepassé la règle ? ironisa le vampire.

- Bien sûr, elle n'était pas du tout mourante, fit-il froidement.

- C'est vrai. Mais Dieu appétissante, à côté des corps déjà presque décomposés. Une odeur…

- Vous avez menti ! coupa Carlisle en tentant de se concentrer, et réfléchir.

- Hu ? Oui, peut-être. Mais quoi ? D'ailleurs, votre réaction n'a rien à voir avec cela.

- Si.

- Non, non, pas du tout, ricana l'autre. Elle est à vous, celle-là, non ? Pourtant elle n'avait jamais été mordue, intéressant… une réserve peut-être ? Ou alors… Hum, enfin, ce n'était pas pour le bien commun mon bon docteur, ce n'était que pour vous garder son sang et… »

Il s'était forcé à se concentrer, à ne pas se laisser enrager. Et Gontran s'était mis à s'écouter. C'était le moment. Il bondit au moment où l'autre lui vantait les doubles mérites d'un corps _et _d'une odeur pareille et, cette fois laissant la haine sortir, par surprise, avec l'avantage de moins d'une seconde, il lui retourna la gorge. Ça y était. Oui, il avait sauvé Esmée, pensa-t-il, il l'avait sauvée.

.

Elle s'en rendit à peine compte, mais elle se laissa tomber par terre, descendre jusqu'à s'assoir dans l'étrange boue séchée sur le caillebotis de la tranchée. Le monde tournait, la tête malade, l'estomac retourné. Que se passait-il ? Bon Dieu, mais que venait-il de se _passer_ ! Ce n'était pas naturel, tout simplement. Pas naturel. Anormal. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, et elle sentait sa respiration laborieuse, accélérée et maladroite. De la panique, tout simplement, qui lui traversait les veines à la vitesse de l'éclair, refluait vers le cœur en martelant cette vérité : ce n'était pas normal. C'était _impossible_.

Pas un instant pourtant elle ne tenta de dissocier Carlisle, de s'imaginer que ce n'avait pas été lui. C'était lui, bien sûr. Elle se pinça le bras pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, mais le geste n'était que mécanique : ce n'était pas un rêve, non, ni une hallucination. De puissantes traces de pied et même de main s'étaient imprimées dans une terre pourtant peu meuble, et le regard rouge aussi elle ne l'avait pas rêvé. Peut-être était-ce celui qui lui remuait si fort le cœur et semblait s'enfoncer dans son estomac jusqu'à la rendre malade et un peu folle. Ce qui venait de lui arriver était une sorte de flou, anormal et bizarre, et sans cesser d'y croire pourtant elle ne le réalisait pas. Certaines choses n'ont pas lieu dans la réalité, si vrai qu'elles soient.

Les yeux grands ouverts, fixant la paroi en face d'elle, elle ne voyait plus rien. Et puis, brutalement, sans même qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle se mit à pleurer. En un instant son visage dégoulinait, de lourdes larmes qui lui pendaient du nez, qui lui labouraient les joues, avec à peine un petit gémissement assourdi par l'immensité de la guerre. Elle se sentait si mal qu'elle ne se rendait même plus à la culpabilité de se désespérer dans un contexte pareil, alors même qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit – elle était vivante, finalement tout cela aurait aussi bien pu ne pas avoir lieu. Elle était là, et la douleur aiguë dans son ventre en était la preuve.

.

Debout auprès du corps – pouvait-il décemment le mettre à brûler ici ? – Carlisle réalisa combien la situation n'était pas satisfaisante. Il s'était senti soulagé, si soulagé et si fort. Une sorte de joie virile d'avoir su protéger, sans doute. Et l'adrénaline victorieuse. Mais à mesure qu'il restait droit à observer le corps étêté de Gontran, il revit le regard d'Esmée, l'intensité écarquillée qu'elle avait mise dans son visage livide et si proche de perdre toute expressivité. Elle l'avait vu ainsi, dévoilé. Il s'était vendu tout seul, s'était rendu…

L'urgence d'une sorte d'instinct de survie – ah, était-ce étrange, une chose pareille dans un cœur qui ne bat pas – le fit abandonner là ce corps froid et immobile. Il y reviendrait plus tard. Rapidement, il grimpa au sommet d'un chêne, sauta à une autre branche, resta dans les hauteurs. Que faire. Il avait fait preuve de trop de force, de trop de rapidité, de…. Que pouvait-elle avoir vu ? La crainte de ce qu'elle penserait se mêlait à l'impression plus folle, plus terrible encore, de ce qui arriverait si elle parlait, si. Il fallait fuir, oui, fuir. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, plus rien du tout. En un instant, sans réfléchir, il décida de partir. Tout cela devenait trop dangereux et terrible – pour lui, pour elle. Le silence était presque total, bizarrement, il s'entendit sauter de l'arbre, atterrir lourdement dans les racines molles de petits arbustes. Il s'entendit frotter les feuilles en courant vers le corps, chasser dans sa poche une allumette puis la gratter, la mettre contre une feuille morte. Et attendre. L'embrasement se fit enfin, et il se mit à courir. A fuir. A toute vitesse, tout droit, vers l'arrière, loin du front, loin de tout, laissant tomber sa blouse médicale quelque part – ne pas être reconnu comme un fuyard, en plus de tout le reste. Enfin, loin de tout, dans un champ de vignes, il s'enfonça, seul, n'entendant pas un battement de cœur aux environs. Puis s'allongea à même le sol : il fallait réfléchir, il fallait décider quoi faire maintenant. Où aller ?

.

Elle avait fini par revenir. Quelqu'un avait demandé où était le docteur, on avait même vaguement rendu compte de son absence à la hiérarchie, parce que c'était bizarre. Interrogée, elle avait haussé les épaules – de toute façon, pâle et visiblement mal, personne ne l'avait vraiment crue, mais on l'avait envoyée se reposer. Elle s'était endormie, bizarrement, mais s'était réveillée vite, seule dans sa couchette et calme. Lentement, se relevant, constatant qu'elle portait la marque de ses vêtements pliés sur une peau vaguement moite, elle fit tourner lentement sa tête sans rien détendre de sa nuque. Au fond, que s'était-il passé ?

A bien y réfléchir, de façon objective, elle n'avait aucune explication. La rapidité du combat la dépassait, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas à cela qu'elle s'arrêtait vraiment. Pas plus d'ailleurs qu'à la raison de ce combat qui, pourtant, était à tout bien penser plutôt obscure. Non ce qui la fascinait c'était la situation où elle s'était retrouvée. Si proche de lui, si… Qui était cet homme, elle ne l'avait jamais vu, elle ne connaissait pas son nom. C'aurait pu être un allemand, un boche et elle allait… Que s'était-il passé, dans son corps à elle ? Le souvenir même était vague, mais la situation exacte était absolument anormale, jamais elle ne se serait approchée si près, n'aurait fixé si impoliment qui que ce soit. Alors quoi ? Lentement, comme face à une blessure, elle lista les possibilités.

Le sommeil. Non, elle n'avait pas dormi, et elle le savait. A part cela, à part l'hypnose ou une forme de poison, de produit aphrodisiaque, peut-être, elle ne voyait pas du tout. Ces possibilités rationnelles souffraient d'un défaut de circonstance, elle n'y croyait pas plus qu'elle n'aurait cru à la magie, aux sorcières, aux loup-garous.

Cette ignorance d'ailleurs s'étala pendant la journée, lui tournant dans la tête sans pourtant… sans l'empêcher d'avancer. La vie était un peu vague autour d'elle, elle se tournait souvent un peu de côté pour chercher le docteur Cullen à qui elle n'avait pas forcément grand-chose à dire. L'absence la travaillait plus que le reste d'ailleurs – elle faisait passer son anxiété, son incompréhension, son malaise, sur le compte de cette absence-là. On était revenu lui poser des questions et les questions la mettaient, sensation si inhabituelle chez elle, en colère. Elles réveillaient une sorte de tristesse qui, le reste du temps, savait s'enfouir dans les autres sensations ; et cette tristesse-là, bizarrement, ne pouvait s'accepter. En retournant se coucher le soir, l'inquiétude et la tristesse s'étaient diffusées en elle et elle ne put dormir.

.

Il avait décidé d'une manière de faire. On penserait sûrement que le corps brûlé était à lui, avec un peu de chance : il fallait considérer tout cela comme une bénédiction, une manière de s'échapper sans avoir à le faire après la guerre où ce serait plus visible, où sans doute il faudrait la blesser en refusant de la voir. Il ne trouvait aucune joie dans ce cadeau du ciel, cette facilité. Même il le faisait un peu souffrir, mais il s'en remettrait. Le plan s'était dessiné. Il irait jusqu'en Russie, à pied s'il le fallait. Ou peut-être sur le front roumain, c'était une possibilité – il serait sans doute plus facile d'y passer inaperçu si, par hasard… il n'y était jamais allé et, avec sa connaissance de l'italien et du latin, pourrait s'en tirer. Et puis quelle ironie, le pays de l'incroyable voïévode Vlad dit l'Empaleur ! Ha. Bien, le front roumain. Jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Après…

Il faudrait traverser le front, mais il s'en sortirait sans trop de peine, quitte à nager. Enfin, il verrait. Lentement, il se releva et se mit à courir à une vitesse humaine pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Passage par le sud, oui, cela serait plus facile voyons, comment ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Par la Suisse. Le soleil se couchait petit à petit, puis brusquement il fit nuit. La couche de nuage ne lui servait plus de rien, mais elle rendait l'atmosphère peut-être un peu plus sinistre encore.

Les paysages défilaient lentement alors qu'il filait vers le sud, tel un gymnaste qui ne s'arrêterait jamais de courir, qui ne se fatiguerait pas. Il croisa dans la nuit une femme aux grands yeux bleus qui perçaient la nuit, et il se demanda si Esmée allait bien. _Mais oui, bien sûr_, il faisait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle soit au mieux, il sauvegardait son avenir et, d'un même coup, sauvegardait son secret. La course continuait lentement, mais il avait tout le temps du monde pour se déplacer et il n'était pas plus mal de prendre son temps avant d'arriver ailleurs.

Tout de même il faisait la chose à faire. _Sauf s'il a mal brûlé_. Bien sûr que non, se répondit-il en continuant à avancer. L'idée réveillée pourtant, elle s'incrusta en lui et vint parasiter les décisions pratiques qu'il tentait de prendre. Oui, il était mort. Mais il la laissait dans un danger constant – celui du vampire était faible, mais jamais même il n'aurait cru qu'une chose pareille pourrait arriver à une seule femme, deux morts à ses trousses. La course continuait, il avait accéléré sans le réaliser et un chien aboya méchamment à son passage sur une route mal aplanie. Il la laissait seule, comment allait-elle ? Que s'était-il passé après son départ ? Comment… ? Un sanglier démarra à toute allure dans la forêt voisine et traversa la route avec un cri – en un instant tout était décidé. Le sang de l'animal lui dorait le regard et il irait vérifier que tout allait bien, quitte à rester dans le silence, quitte à… Il se rendrait sur le front roumano-austro-hongrois plus tard.

.

« - Carlisle ! »

Elle avait cru l'apercevoir quelque part dans l'ombre, à peine visible, à peine présent même. Et elle avait regardé l'emplacement devenu vide pendant un moment avant de l'appeler, d'une voix pas très haute, sans trop y croire. Et tout était resté silencieux et triste et les bosquets bougeaient au rythme de la brise – elle s'était laissée emporter, sans doute par un désir de le revoir. Mais presque trop tard, après son appel, il était sorti de l'ombre. Le même exactement, mais sans ses habits de travail. Il en paraissait plus jeune, mais son expression était plus livide que d'ordinaire. Il était là. Présent. Devant elle. Il était _là_, il n'avait pas disparu, il ne…

« - Carlisle ! lâcha-t-elle à nouveau mais d'un ton plus dur. »

Il ne dit rien – il la fixait de ce regard incapable de se détacher qu'elle commençait, bizarrement, à reconnaître. Un type de regard si étrange que, pendant un petit instant, elle se laissa une fois encore emporter et détacher d'elle-même. Mais elle connaissait Carlisle. Et la dernière fois… Elle secoua la tête, se tint plus droite. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient, et dedans un peu de colère, un peu de tristesse, et la solitude de ces derniers moments.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? Quoi ? Comment !

- Je…

- _Comment !_ »

Carlisle la considéra, fit un petit pas en avant. Il hésitait, il paraissait même complétement perdu. La colère prit le dessus, et elle commença à se retourner mais d'un coup il était face à elle, juste en face.

« - C'est un secret, je ne peux pas dire, c'est incompréhensible. »

Il murmurait à une vitesse qui le rendait presque incompréhensible lui-même. Il se taisait, la fixait, se balançait, hésitait. Et lentement, par-dessus tous les autres sentiments, la curiosité prit le dessus comme une maladie s'implante et, brutalement, explose à la surface.

« - Je veux savoir, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton encore un peu dur.

- Vous ne comprendrez pas, dit-il d'un ton bizarrement raisonnable.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Non, ce n'est pas… normal.

- Comment ça ?

- _Je_ ne suis _pas_ normal.

- Oui, je me doute, fit-elle presque ennuyée. Mais comment, quoi ? Des… je ne sais pas, des produits forts, des… de l'opium, l'inverse ? Je ne sais pas. Et qui était cet homme, et… ?

- Non, non, c'est moi, ce que je suis, c'est moi. »

Il se répétait, il tournait en rond, il… Le soleil passait au travers des branches, il descendait, il brillait, et soudain de la lumière. Et soudain alors…

« - Carlisle ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Comment ? Oh Dieu, non… il ne se peut point… »

Tout devenait étrange. Le scintillement de sa peau, comme des diamants, comme de faux brillants, absolument anormale. Et ce vocabulaire bizarre et entier, cette tenue droite toujours, quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se sentait bouleversée, comme si un monde fantastique parallèle, comme si une nouvelle d'Edgar Allan Poe s'était ouverte sous ses pieds et l'avait renvoyée à un temps ancien et bizarre.

« - Carlisle, quoi, vous… J'en viens à considérer le voyage dans le temps, et cela ne me rassure pas beaucoup pour ce qui est de mon état mental !

- Mais je ne peux pas…

- Et pourquoi ? Carlisle, pourquoi, je ne comprends plus _rien _et au vu de tout ce que je vous ai raconté j'avoue ne pas me sentir très… à l'aise, dans cette situation.

- Parce que… C'est interdit. Et que vous ne voudrez plus me parler, et que quelque chose… »

Sa voix se brisa, il semblait perdu et désespéré, et sa peau brillait dans une sorte de joie, et il se tenait droit, et blond, et pâle, et… Elle l'observa de haut en bas, sans la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait.

« - Si je vous disais que je suis mort, hein ?

- Quoi ?

- Si je vous disais que… que… ? Que je suis une légende !

- Une _légende _? Quoi, un grand homme… ?

- Non. Un conte pour enfant. Un inexistant. Un surnaturel. Un mort !

- Carlisle, je ne trouve pas ça rassurant du tout…

- C'est normal, c'est normal. Il faut lire Bram Stocker, Esmée ! Avez-vous lu Bram Stocker ?

- Bram Stocker, comment ça ? J'en ai entendu parler mais… Carlisle, avez-vous de la fièvre ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il devenait fou. Ou un peu plus bizarre encore qu'avant. Elle s'approcha, la main tendue vers son front, dans un réflexe médical ; mais son geste fut interrompu par l'exclamation de Carlisle qui lui attrapait le poignet. La main était gelée.

« - La fièvre ! Ha, non, jamais je n'aurai la fièvre.

- Vous êtes gelé.

- Je suis mort. Esmée, reprit-il d'un ton plus posé, si je vous disais tout, vous ne me croiriez pas. Et en plus je vous ferais peur. Et de toute manière, c'est déjà le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… Carlisle, il va falloir me dire quelque chose de plus… _quelque chose_. Vous êtes humain, oui ? lança-t-elle en tentant de paraître assurée.

- Pas vraiment.

- Pas vraiment ? Comment ça ?

- Les légendes Esmée, qu'est-ce que vous connaissez des légendes, des créatures. Faites la liste des choses. Oui, voyons, je vais très vite et…

- Un jeu ?

- Esmée ! Je vous en prie.

- Bien, bien, se concentra-t-elle malgré elle. Eh bien, la peau qui brille, la vitesse à bouger, à parler, je ne sais pas. Ce vocabulaire bizarre tout à l'heure. Le froid !

- Oui, le froid. Et quoi d'autre ? insista-t-il d'un ton désespéré.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Les repas, qu'est-ce que je mange ?

- Vous mangez… Vous… vous ne mangez pas devant moi ? Non, je ne sais pas, je…

- Non, je ne mange _pas_, très bien ! Et alors ? Et alors, Bram Stocker ?

- Mais quoi, les histoires de Dracula ne me… _hein _?

.

Ça y était. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis démesurément, son cœur un court instant avait fait un sursaut, et elle le fixait avec plus de surprise encore que tout à l'heure. Elle s'était mise à le considérer comme un tableau, en détail, avec une sorte de bizarrerie qui le mettait mal-à-l'aise. Elle paraissait croire maintenant, d'un coup. Et elle ne paraissait pas particulièrement effrayée, plutôt surprise. Elle fronça un sourcil droit et fier dans lequel il y avait beaucoup de beauté et rouvrit grand ses yeux :

« - Un _vampire_ ? Hein ?

- Oui…

- Comment ça _oui _? »

L'explication faisait forcément plus de sens que toutes les autres. Sans pourtant en faire beaucoup. Elle voulait approfondir la question mais c'était _si _impossible qu'elle préféra changer de sujet : il le voyait dans son regard

« - Et qui était cet homme ?

- Le vampire ?

- Je m'en fiche, qui est-_il_ ?

- Ah, Gontran était un vampire, un… il vous aurait mordue et je ne voulais que…

- Mordue ?

- Oui, c'est un… _vampire_.

- Et je ne… je ne… »

Elle ferma les yeux, réfléchit, et se retourna. Elle devait penser, peut-être. Lui aussi : il venait d'outrepasser la loi, et il connaissait les Volturi pour avoir vécu avec eux pendant un peu de temps. Si Esmée n'acceptait pas, parlait par exemple, si… il serait sacrifié sur l'autel de sa stupidité, et elle avec. Cette pensée était très objective, très tranquille, et ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus. Il attendait de voir. Esmée regardait ailleurs, elle bougeait sur place de cette manière humaine, bizarre, vraiment incompréhensible. Le temps passait d'une incroyable lenteur, et l'odeur de la jeune femme flottait dans l'air : tout était mal en point, et d'ailleurs il n'y avait plus rien à faire en ce qui le concernait.

Lentement elle se retourna enfin. L'image tenait vaguement du conte gothique, et plus vaguement encore du portrait de genre romantique. Et l'image de la femme, toujours au centre de l'art, irradiait jusqu'à son cœur et peut-être même plus loin. Elle le regardait et la lueur de ses yeux paraissait moins surprenante mais plus intense quand elle lui dit une dernière fois, à peine une question.

« - Un _vampire_ ? »

.

**V.**

Il avait hoché la tête tout simplement. Il était inutile de parler davantage maintenant : il ne répondrait jamais à toutes les questions qu'elle pensait, peut-être même l'énerverait-il. De toute manière elle ne le regardait plus. Ses yeux étaient tournés vers lui, bien sûr, mais elle regardait évidemment dans le vide – ce genre de nouvelle était un choc bien plus important maintenant que ce n'avait été à son époque. Désormais, plus personne ne se lançait dans de réelles chasses aux sorcières ; au 17ème, il restait des traces de ce genre de pratique – il n'était qu'à voir son père. Plus personne ne deviendrait jamais un vampire dans des circonstances comme celles qu'il avait rencontrées : en chassant des vampires. Cela était d'un autre temps.

L'occasion de découvrir sa vraie nature à un humain se trouvait rarement, et il ne savait pas réellement à quoi s'attendre. Rapidement, réalisant combien il avait peu prévu la situation, il tenta de balayer les possibles. La peur ? Oui, peut-être. La colère ? L'incompréhension. Elle regardait dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées.

« - Je peux avoir un moment ? lâcha-t-elle finalement.

- Bien… »

La fin de la phrase se perdit : elle s'était retournée d'elle-même et s'enfonçait dans les bosquets, plus profond. Il tendit l'oreille et l'entendit s'arrêter et respirer lourdement. Elle ne voulait qu'être seule un moment – il fallait le comprendre, il le savait, quoiqu'il fut difficile de ne pas courir, de ne pas chercher à faire avancer les choses, à les régler. Il fallait pourtant bien lui laisser le temps – et pendant ce temps réfléchir à sa stupide conduite. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne pas se montrer… comment repartir, maintenant ?

.

Tout tournait à nouveau dans sa tête. Des moments, des idées, des sentiments. Ce qui lui semblait le plus bizarre, surtout, c'était d'accepter comme cela, de réfléchir à partir du présupposé _imbécile_ que Carlisle Cullen était un vampire. Le nom semblait stupide, la notion n'avait pas de sens du tout ; et pourtant elle y croyait sans même savoir pourquoi et comment. D'ailleurs, elle ne se sentait pas de peur. Plus la sensation d'un flottement autour d'elle : elle ne connaissait plus les limites du monde et du possible, elle ne savait même plus où elle vivait. Et au fond ce qui bouillonnait, c'était des questions.

Elle se retourna, sans le voir. _Où _était-il ? _Que_ savait-il ? L'idée qu'il faudrait avoir peur se présenta à elle, mais comme une mouche seulement. Gênante, mais pas réellement problématique tant qu'elle est seule. Carlisle ne lui avait jamais fait de mal, jusqu'ici, alors pourquoi commencerait-il maintenant ? Non, c'était absurde ! En courant, elle se frappa contre une branche et s'égratigna une jambe contre un bosquet, arrachant le bas. Tant pis. Il n'y avait pas à aller loin, d'ailleurs, il se tenait telle une statue debout et blanc et il paraissait regarder le ciel à travers une couche légère de feuilles à peine repoussées.

« - Carlisle ! »

Il tourna la tête et le corps si vite qu'elle ne vit presque que l'avant et l'après. Ses yeux perçaient jusqu'à elle avec une intensité si complète et si étrange qu'elle se laissa presque déstabiliser.

« - Carlisle, je veux savoir !

- Quoi donc ?

- Je ne… Tout ! finit-elle par s'exclamer.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, Esmée. Il faut me demander, simplement, où je tomberai à côté. Il est trop tard pour que je vous cache les choses, dit-il lentement, d'une voix basse.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Carlisle Cullen, vraiment.

- Et à part cela ?!

- Je… je suis né en 1640, mon père était chasseur de vampire. Et puis…

- Vampire depuis… depuis plusieurs siècles ?

- Oui.

- Et l'autre ?

- Je ne connais que son nom… Gontran. Sans doute un français.

- Et tout cela existe ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui Esmée, vraiment. Je peux comprendre que ce soit incompréhensible, et si vous souhaitez que je disparaisse et laisser tout cela derrière vous, je comprendrais. Mais oui, c'est vrai. Aussi vrai que je vous parle.

- Et vous êtes vrai, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle sans interroger, approchant sa main comme pour le toucher.

- J'existe oui.

- Et ne devrais-je pas être morte, pour avoir été tant avec vous ?

- Je ne me nourris que sur des bêtes sauvages. Pas… pas d'humain.

- Jamais ?

- Non, jamais… Je crois que je n'ai jamais touché de sang humain.

- Donc vous n'êtes pas dangereux.

- Si !

- Mais pas de… « sang humain » ?

- Non.

- Alors pas dangereux, oui, très bien.

- Non, pas du tout… »

Elle ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Elle s'était accrochée à cette idée qui confirmait ses pensées et n'en démordrait pas, pour rien au monde maintenant. Les pièces se remettaient en place, vaguement. Ou, plutôt, elle acceptait subitement les pièces fournies : dès lors, le puzzle n'était plus si compliqué que cela, il se mettait en place avec une sorte de tranquillité presque plus inquiétante que le reste.

« - Et ces deux jours, où étiez-vous ?

- Je suis parti en réalisant que je m'étais trahi. Et que je devrais un jour disparaître de toute manière.

- Comment ça ?

- Normalement je ne dois pas dire qui je suis, c'est interdit. Et je ne change pas, je ne vieillis pas. Il m'est donc impossible de passer plus de dix ou quinze ans dans un même endroit. Et quoique votre compagnie me soit très agréable et que vous ayez exprimé le désir de rester en contact après-guerre, il fallait que… Que je parte, c'était l'occasion. Vous n'aviez pas deviné ce que j'étais ?

- Non, répondit-elle un peu assommée. Mais pourquoi revenir ?

- Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû…

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! »

Il avait une expression hésitante qui l'énerva. Combien de fois faudrait-il qu'elle insiste pour qu'il sache qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, qu'il était son seul ami ! Il venait _lui-même_ de faire remarquer qu'elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il ferait après la guerre dans le but avoué de rester en contact. Aussi elle l'interrompit brusquement et, appuyant son exclamation d'un grand mouvement de bras, entra en contact avec sa main. Sa main était gelée oui, et elle prit même la liberté de tourner la paume vers lui et de la poser à plat. Il était très froid, mais cette glace n'irradiait pas : elle lui faisait froid, bien sûr, mais sans la sensation qu'il l'emprisonnerait si elle restait trop longtemps à son contact.

« - Je suis soulagée de vous revoir. Bizarrement peut-être, ajouta-t-elle en tentant un petit sourire et retirant sa main. Dites-moi, je vous en prie.

- J'étais prêt à partir sur un autre front, je pensais à la Roumanie. Mais j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas réellement vérifié que Gontran était hors d'état de nuire ; et que je vous laissais sans protection dans un monde où vous semblez attirer les ennuis et les vampires. Je suis désolé, finit-il, je sonne un peu paternaliste, on ne se débarrasse jamais totalement de son éducation j'imagine.

- Vous êtes revenu… pour moi ?

- J'imagine, fit-il d'une voix un peu dure. »

Cela lui monta au cœur et lui fit plaisir sans qu'elle se l'avoue trop, le sang lui vint aux joues. Se sentir flattée qu'un mort revienne pour elle – était-elle devenue folle, dans son sommeil ? Il faudrait qu'elle y repense, qu'elle revoit les choses différemment. Mais oui, elle pouvait – bizarrement – s'adapter à cette nouvelle configuration, elle le sentait. N'était plus que d'aller de l'avant, et réfléchir avec les choses qui viennent. C'était la guerre, après tout, on n'avait pas le temps de se poser.

« - L'administration s'est interrogée sur votre absence, savez-vous comment vous justifier ?

- Je pensais repartir, mais… Je peux aussi ne pas reprendre de service, pesa-t-il.

- Mais vous le regretteriez, n'est-ce pas.

- Peut-être.

- Eh bien, il faut justifier votre absence… Attendez… »

Elle regarda autour d'elle en cherchant à être efficace. Il ne pouvait pas être parti, et il ne pouvait pas… Oui, se perdre ! Voilà qui était théoriquement possible, et il aurait été blessé peut-être. Ou… la faim ? Ma foi pourquoi pas. Il l'observait de son long regard fixe et intensément inexpressif et cette présence se ressentait quelque part dans le bas de son dos, comme un frisson qui ne parvient pas à commencer.

Elle se pencha, ramassa un peu de terre et le regarda soudain arrêtée dans son mouvement. Elle leva sa main salie et demanda :

« - Je peux ?

- Euh, oui… »

Elle s'approcha. Son cœur battait plus vite et elle se sentait un peu moins stable sur ses jambes. Bon sang, ne pouvait-elle pas se maîtriser ! Etait-ce de la peur qui la prenait aux tripes, ou une hésitation conforme en tous points à ce qu'elle ressentait _avant_ d'apprendre cette masse de choses sur Carlisle. Allez.

« - Je vais vous salir un peu. »

Il hocha la tête, elle posa sa poignée de terre et de feuilles sur son épaule et la tapota sur la longueur tentant de le tâcher efficacement. Il était évident qu'il serait plus efficace de le laisser se débrouiller, peut-être se traîner au sol. Mais il ne fit pas un geste pour le suggérer, et elle ne se voyait pas du tout l'inciter à une chose pareille. Aussi, poignée par poignée, elle le couvrit et lui barbouilla même le visage tentant de lui donner un air malade, épuisé et, bien sûr, sale. Il y avait dans cette situation quelque chose de bizarrement sensuel, à travers les feuilles mortes qui restaient de l'automne et la texture terreuse que tout prenait sous ses doigts salis. La peau de Carlisle même était vaguement granuleuse au toucher.

Elle se recula pour contempler son œuvre. Ce n'était pas mal, oui, il avait l'air assez pathétique. Mais assez pour avoir disparu deux jours ? Hum. Elle marqua une pause, l'observa de haut en bas et hésita un moment. Y avait-il inconvenance à… ?

« - Si je vous coupe, vous ne saignerez pas n'est-ce pas ?

- Je crains que non, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Est-ce que vous supporteriez mon sang ? Je veux dire, vous soignez des patients, vous devez supporter le sang non ? Enfin, _supporter_, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Oui je pense mais… »

Si elle hésitait une seconde de plus, elle ne le ferait pas. Il n'avait pas l'air affolé, c'était que la chose était faisable. Elle dégrafa l'épingle de son gilet et se piqua le doigt le moins sale avec une petite grimace. Plus jeune, lorsqu'elle avait cru à l'amour romantique de Lord Byron et aux passions étranges d'Hesther Prynne elle avait fait cela en s'imaginant mêler son sang à un amant qui partait pour toujours. Quelle ironie que le monde, ha. Cela ne faisait même pas vraiment mal et elle se dépêcha d'aller appliquer la petite plaie sur son front. Le saignement était léger mais le rouge du sang prend si vite…

Elle se débrouilla pour donner l'impression que la plaie pouvait être cachée par les cheveux et jeta un regard de côté à Carlisle. La proximité était un peu bizarre, pour elle. Mais il semblait plongé dans une transe, les yeux regardant vers l'horizon, immobile, elle ne sentait même pas sa poitrine se soulever pour respirer. Elle s'écarta brutalement, le doigt toujours sur sa tempe en attendant qu'il finisse de sécher.

« - Carlisle ! Tout va bien ?

- Oui, je me concentre, répondit-il doucement. Votre sang à une odeur, à vrai dire, agréable.

- Mais vous ne respirez pas !

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, je ne respire pas.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle en finissant de se reculer. Ah, oui… Oui, excusez-moi, c'est logique j'imagine. Voilà, je pense que vous êtes prêt. »

Il avait un triste air, et de toute manière personne ne questionnerait trop, elle l'espérait. Furtivement, elle passa la langue sur son doigt pour en effacer les traces de sang et l'observa encore une fois. Des questions lui revenaient à toute vitesse, et un fond d'insécurité peut-être. Carlisle n'ouvrait pas la bouche et elle ne savait plus trop comment se comporter. La totalité de ce qu'elle venait de faire lui paraissait très osé soudainement. Trop tard pour reculer. Trop tard pour penser que, peut-être, elle n'avait pas du tout digéré ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Il partit devant elle en direction de l'hôpital, à pas relativement lents. De derrière, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Les sentiments qu'elle ressentait, pour être contradictoires, n'en était pas moins forts. Et malgré tout transparaissait une sorte de tendresse dont elle pouvait difficilement s'expliquer la raison.

« - Je savais bien que vous n'étiez pas ordinaire, lâcha-t-elle avec l'ombre d'un clin d'œil en lui tendant le bras pour qu'il paraisse s'appuyer sur elle. »

.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans l'hôpital elle avait joué la comédie et raconté l'histoire qu'elle avait préparée. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose, lui, il se sentait épuisé malgré tout. Il maugréait un peu, se tenait vouté et affichait aux yeux de tous la fausse plaie de son front. Le bras d'Esmée frottait contre le sien et l'odeur de son sang flottait autour de lui, en elle, sur lui, un peu de partout : Dieu que cela sentait bon, il en serait damné. Il manqua lâcher un faux rire : il en _était_ damné. On les laissa avancer jusqu'à une pièce un peu à part où elle le fit s'assoir : des gens vinrent, partirent, on lui dit quelque mots et il eut la conviction que cette vulgaire mascarade avait fonctionné. Ou, du moins, n'avait en rien aggravé les préventions que l'équipe pouvait avoir à son égard.

Assis comme un patient, Carlisle attendit qu'elle revienne avec le matériel pour le soigner. Il n'y avait rien à soigner. Il y avait un bout de pain, une lingette, de l'alcool. Lentement, elle appliqua de l'alcool sur le linge et le posa sur son front :

« - J'imagine que ça ne pique pas ?

- Non, non. »

Elle reposa à côté d'elle le linge maculé où l'agressive odeur de l'alcool venait couvrir les effluves de son sang puis se saisit du morceau de pain, observa les environs par la maigre fenêtre, et mordit avec conviction dedans.

« - J'avoue que j'ai faim. »

Elle mangeait de cet appétit humain dévorant et tout simple, mastiquant un peu vite. Il l'observa. Qu'avait-il fait en se découvrant ainsi ? Non pas à lui, mais à elle. Quel monde étrange avait-il ouvert sous ses pieds, sans la préparer, sans la prévenir ? Elle se tenait face à lui, mâchant son pain humain sans même le regarder vraiment, perdue dans ses pensées sans paraître plus inquiétée que tantôt. Que cette femme était admirable !

« - Merci beaucoup.

- Ce n'est rien !

- Ce n'est pas rien, vous le savez Esmée. »

Conversation vaguement réminiscente, notion de gentillesse. Esmée lui lança un regard un peu gêné sans trop savoir quoi faire visiblement, mais elle ne dit rien et finit de manger. Puis se trouvant sans rien à faire, elle frotta ses mains contre ses cuisses, bougeant dans tous les sens : le malaise montait comme c'était inévitable, mais elle ne s'en allait pas et restait à s'agiter en tentant de donner le change, évitant maintenant son regard.

Ce comportement le peinait, après la compréhension dont elle avait fait preuve jusqu'ici ; mais il correspondait en vérité à la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait réellement s'attendre, et constituait un contrecoup bien naturel de la réaction qu'elle avait eue jusqu'ici. La douleur venait de la crainte d'un abandon ; peut-être ne l'abandonnerait-elle pas vraiment, ensuite, et il savait qu'il devait lui laisser du temps. Cela n'atténuait pas la gêne, toujours elle se tenait maladroite et agitée auprès de lui.

« - Esmée, je peux rester là donner le change en paraissant dormir quelques heures. Allez donc vous reposer et prendre du temps pour vous, vous m'avez déjà donné beaucoup.

- Carlisle, voyons, protesta-t-elle sans conviction, sans rien penser.

- Je vous en conjure, allez-y, ne vous embêtez pas.

- Oh, eh bien… »

Elle balbutia un peu, et puis elle partit. Un peu vite, sans doute s'aérer, réfléchir, peut-être lui dire de disparaître à tout jamais – et elle en aurait pleinement le droit. Seul, il ferma les yeux, s'allongea lentement et appuya la tête contre l'oreiller de fortune qui allait avec le lit-civière où il était placé. Il avait l'air endormi maintenant, réellement endormi. Il pouvait se permettre de réfléchir, de ressentir, seul dans cette pièce et paraissant dormir.

Il attendit de ne plus l'entendre, de ne plus la sentir. Alors seulement il commença à penser réellement : il était absolument nécessaire de réfléchir complètement, avec intelligence. Il avait fait n'importe quoi ces derniers jours, il n'y avait pas d'autre manière de le dire – surtout en sortant des bosquets. Il était absolument stupide, bête et imbécile. Et surtout il ne se maîtrisait plus, entièrement sous le pouvoir étrange d'une humaine qui lui arrivait à l'épaule. Petite et jeune, et belle.

Stop, il fallait tout reprendre dans l'ordre, reprendre les faits. Son sang lui faisait quelque chose, sa chair et la douceur partiellement imaginaire, visible même, de sa peau. C'était un fait et puis voilà : il n'y pouvait rien, cela il l'avait accepté. S'il listait les faits avec objectivité, les yeux fermés, sans respirer, sans rien absorber de l'extérieur et même, presque, sans rien absorber de ses sentiments intimes. La protéger lui semblait une nécessité, et la peur de sa mort, le savoir de cet inéluctable, lui faisait réellement mal. Et puis ce sentiment quand cet officier… C'était de la jalousie. C'était de la jalousie, exactement comme la demande en mariage, ridicule et émouvante dans ce ridicule, qui lui avait fait mal. Et puis elle faisait preuve à son égard d'une générosité si inhabituelle et si douce, d'une ouverture d'esprit si fraîche et si naturelle… Le terme générique pour son sentiment était _amour_.

Il ouvrit les yeux précipitamment et, malgré lui, inhala violemment une bouffée d'air chargé d'odeurs, dans laquelle subsistait la trace de son parfum féminin, sous l'odeur de quelques feuilles, l'agression du désinfectant, le tissu lavé à l'eau froide. C'était de l'amour, cela. Il le savait depuis des jours à vrai dire, il l'avait senti dès le premier instant, violemment et sans retour, dans l'attraction qu'il avait ressenti pour elle et qui, tout de suite, l'avait effrayé. Il l'avait ressenti aussi…. Inutile de retracer tout l'historique. Cette réflexion froide et abstraite suffisait bien, restait à décider de ce qu'il ferait. L'idée de s'enfuir, qu'il avait manqué accomplir, lui paraissait plus douloureuse encore : il s'en savait incapable. Non, il resterait auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle expire, puis repartirait trainer son âme désespérée jusqu'au fond de la terre.

Plus de libération, plus de liberté pour lui. La damnation éternelle venait trouver un point de chute, une sensationnelle acmé dont il descendrait lorsqu'elle trouverait son inévitable chemin vers la tombe, qui ferait de la seconde partie de son éternité une lente douleur inévitable et nécessaire. L'instant de sa vie qui avait un sens s'ouvrait maintenant et durerait peut-être cinquante ou soixante ans, s'il avait de la chance. Malgré la fatalité qui s'abattait sur lui, malgré l'irresponsabilité de son sentiment, il se sentait incapable de se plaindre : son cœur éteint se réjouissait d'avoir trouvé la compagne d'une vie, fût-ce pour si peu de temps. Là était le seul sens qu'il pouvait demander aux choses et le prix de la souffrance à payer, par la suite, ne rendait que plus glorieux ce sentiment.

.

Diligemment partie se coucher pour prendre du repos, elle n'avait pu s'allonger sur le matelas, trop tendue, les dents pressées dans un mouvement rageur. Alors elle s'était relevée et marchait autour du bâtiment, sans trop s'éloigner – on parlait de risques de bombardement, en ce moment – en cherchant à respirer. Mais son cœur battait si vite, et ses poumons semblaient l'abandonner : incapable de penser, le corps prenait le relais tant et si bien qu'il lui fallut s'arrêter, inspirer profondément, fermer les yeux. Ses mains toujours tremblaient, et en ouvrant les paupières il lui sembla que les cimes des arbres tournaient.

_Reprends-toi bon sang_, souffla-t-elle entre ses dents au risque de se mordre la langue, la bouche pâteuse, le regard toujours un peu vitreux. Cet après-coup lui déplaisait : elle ressemblait à une de ses femmes lectrices de romans qui font un malaise au moindre incident et à qui il faut toujours des sels. Elle n'était pas cela. Pour l'amour de Dieu, elle n'était _pas_ cela ! Elle força sur ses genoux mal assurés et se leva en soufflant fortement comme pour signifier à son corps qu'elle ne lui laissait pas la préséance ; et en se rasseyant elle retrouva l'usage de ses pensées. Les faits étaient sûrs, elle ne les remettait pas en question. Elle n'avait pas peur de Carlisle, toujours pas. Seulement il semblait que ces arbres français devenaient la végétation surprenante d'un autre monde, inconnu, d'un autre monde dans lequel on l'aurait laissée tomber sans lui expliquer toutes les règles qui lui permettraient de s'en sortir ici.

La distance de son foyer, le regard réprobateur même de sa mère, tout cela lui semblait disparu maintenant : toutes choses qu'elle avait laissées de côté dans la douleur, qu'elle avait abandonnées avec joie, qui l'ennuyaient et la jugeaient, lui manquaient soudain. Ce milieu naturel et certain reprenait sa valeur initiale et dans ce moment d'incertitude où elle ne savait même plus qui elle était, tout lui manquait. Le regard doré et immobile de Carlisle venait se rajouter à tout cela, et elle se mit à pleurer lamentablement, lâchant de petits gémissements étouffés, ne sachant que faire dans ce lieu où il n'existait pas de vraie solitude – et où pourtant elle se trouvait seule et sans attache.

Sa seule attache, son seul soutien, c'était la personne la plus anormale qu'il lui ait été donné de connaître : soudain, il ne lui paraissait pas plus différent que cette Europe en guerre, et la peur qui lui serrait les entrailles d'angoisse ne se dirigeait pas réellement contre lui, contre son anormalité personnelle. Au fond, c'était le monde qu'elle croyait connaître qui s'écroulait, et ce moment était terrifiant. Quant à Carlisle, son existence même l'effrayait. Mais lui-même, non, pas du tout. D'ailleurs, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle se sentait même plus proche de lui, maintenant qu'elle tenait entre ses mains tremblantes son véritable secret. Les larmes ne coulait plus, quelqu'un parlait fort de l'autre côté du bâtiment ou peut-être à l'intérieur.

Elle se leva brusquement et essuya ses joues avec précipitation. Pas de temps pour ces bêtises, elle n'était pas une de ces femmes-là. Elle se tint aussi droite que possible, marcha de façon assurée jusqu'à croiser la grosse Marguerite en grande conversation avec le sous-lieutenant selon un volume grandissant. Le petit homme avait disparu de la circulation pendant près d'une semaine, occupé d'état-major de petit envergure en affaires relevant de la sécurité de l'état, et Esmée ne l'avait pas revu depuis – mais, préoccupée comme elle était, elle avait peut-être raté quelque chose.

La femme de la Croix-Rouge se mit à secouer ses bras en l'air, son visage devenant rouge vif d'une sorte de colère, et le petit sous-lieutenant lui attrapa la taille et serra une des mains grasses dans la sienne.

« - Marguerite parbleu veux-tu bien arrêter ce cinéma ! Oui, eh bien oui ma carrière passe avant toi.

- Que tu traînes avec une information pareille pour des histoires de promotion c'est déjà dégoûtant, mais que tu ne prennes pas en compte que j'aimerai être au courant, alors ça, ça me… !

- Ca va bien oui ! »

Il lui lâcha la taille et administra une sorte de fessée de l'air d'un homme sûr de sa suprématie masculine sur la femme qu'il met dans son lit. La vision ne l'étonna même pas, si disproportionnée et étrange qu'elle puisse être : plus rien ne la surprenait désormais, apparemment. Aussi émit-elle un toussotement bruyant pour montrer sa présence, sans même juger ce qui se passait – consciente pourtant de sa désapprobation et même d'une forme de dégoût.

« - Oh Esmée, vous voilà ! aboya la française en s'éloignant d'un pas du militaire. Que cherchez-vous ?

- Oh, rien, j'ai simplement entendu des voix.

- C'est que le sous-lieutenant se décide à nous donner des nouvelles capitales pour le front !

- Quoi donc ?

- La Russie vient de signer avec l'Allemagne, le front de l'est n'existe plus.

- Vient, _vient_, grogna Marguerite. Ca date du 3 tout de même, soit presque deux semaines. Le front tout entier est au courant sauf nous ! Les journaux n'arrivent pas ici, allez savoir pourquoi !

- La Russie s'est retirée du front. Vraiment ? demanda Esmée à voix basse, cherchant à peser l'information.

- Tout à fait, déclara le petit homme. Ils appellent ça le traité de Brest-Litovsk.

- D'accord. Très bien. Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, ça… »

Elle rentra à nouveau dans le bâtiment et dans la chambre où se tenait Carlisle, toujours immobile. Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers elle quand elle entra. C'était toujours la même personne, il ne donnait pas une impression différente : sa bizarrerie, elle l'avait déjà sentie par le passé.

« - Alors les Russes nous abandonnent ?

- Vous avez entendu ? demanda-t-elle stupidement. Bien sûr que vous avez entendu… »

Sa position, debout à côté de lui, était bizarre et inconfortable. Elle aurait dû être plus proche, ou plus loin, mais cette attitude accusait une forme de gêne. Etait-elle-même réellement gênée, ou simplement… Elle observa Carlisle qui la regardait de son regard fascinant et tranquille. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui ; au fond d'elle une sorte de crainte restait, oui, mais elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle inspira et avec un sourire s'assit à côté de lui.

« - Tout à fait, le traité de Brest-Litovsk. Ce mot doit être sur toutes les bouches dans le monde entier, et nous ne l'apprenons que maintenant.

- Je suis pourtant bien heureux de l'apprendre avec vous. »

Elle sentit la rougeur monter sur ses joues. Et pourtant elle se sentait si proche de lui, l'homme dont elle savait qu'il n'était plus, à proprement parler, un homme.

.

Depuis quelques jours, elle ne le regardait plus pareil. Elle le regardait plus longtemps et plus intensément, cela oui. Mais toujours elle le regardait avec honnêteté et ne détournait pas les yeux : une part de lui croyait déceler, au-delà de la curiosité, une sorte de tendresse. Mais cette pensée, il ne devait pas la conserver. Ce qu'il pouvait s'autoriser, néanmoins, était de la regarder pour sa part, de détailler les infinis éléments de sa peau, de ses yeux, de sa chevelure. Et, lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, alors il pensait à elle au milieu des bandages et des désinfectants. Sa beauté fragile ne cessait de l'ensorceler.

« - Carlisle, nous sommes déplacés !

- Comment cela ?

- Lemarchand vient d'expliquer à Marguerite que les Anglais nous veulent dans les Flandres. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais il semble que le déplacement commence bientôt il faut entamer un mouvement vers le nord.

- Très bien, d'accord…

- Je vais prévenir un peu les autres. »

Elle sortit en coup de vent, laissant le parfum de sa peau un peu partout dans la pièce.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Je vous en prie, juste un petit mot en passant. Bises, Bergère<em>


	4. La bataille de la Lys

**LOVE _IS_ AN ALTERATION**

_Désolée du retard ! j'ai été prise, puis mauvaise nouvelle. Enfin, c'est pas ma période... mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir, à vous ! J'attends vos avis. Bises, Bergère_

**Partie Quatre : La bataille de la Lys.**

**I.**

« - J'ai grandi dans un monde très différent de celui-ci. Alors, le commun des mortels croyait encore à un commun des immortels, en quelque sorte. C'était une affaire sérieuse, la religion, les vampires, les fantômes, les revenants, tout cela s'entremêlait et, finalement, on ne se serait pas moqué d'une bigote plus que d'un chasseur de vampire. C'était vraiment différent, c'est incroyable la vitesse à laquelle tout cela a changé… »

Esmée le fixait, presque immobile, ses deux yeux un peu écarquillés sous le coup de la concentration, prenant à peine le temps d'hocher la tête de temps à autres, trop concentrée sans doute pour parvenir à un tel geste – à peine tenait-elle sa bouche, un peu ouverte dans sa concentration. Il y avait un plaisir un peu sauvage à lui parler à elle. C'aurait été mentir que d'affirmer que ce plaisir venait de la possibilité de lui parler, réellement, de sa vie, sans avoir à se cacher et à s'inventer une autre existence : il était entièrement et uniquement vissé à la captation de son regard et de son attention.

« - Londres à l'époque, ce n'était pas ce que c'est devenu. Vous connaissez Londres ? »

Esmée secoua les épaules l'air de dire non, mais sans pousser l'effort jusqu'à s'expliquer. Elle était si prise dans ce qu'il lui disait qu'il ne voulait plus se taire, continuer à parler sans s'interrompre si cela pouvait éviter que ce bizarre charme ne se brise. La réalité avait maintenant des contours flous, parce qu'elle avait posé son regard bleu sur lui, sans jugement.

« - Londres est une grande ville, un peu industrielle, pas toujours très belle. Mais elle est claire, par endroit, elle est ouverte. Dans ma jeunesse, on vivait davantage dans le couvert de petites ruelles sombres et vite nauséabondes. Mon père était pasteur, aussi vivait-on confortablement mais sans richesse : il aurait fallu être très riche pour vivre dans les quartiers où il y avait vraiment de l'espace. Cela dit, je crois bien que toutes les villes d'Europe étaient comme cela, avant. C'était avant le temps de la vraie Amérique, imaginez-vous.

- C'est assez inimaginable, fit-elle très bas.

- Je comprends. C'est comme un monde entièrement différent.

- Carlisle, vous ne me parlez pas de vous.

- Mais si, voyons. »

Le petit sourire qu'elle fit avait quelque chose d'un peu moqueur. Il avait tout à fait conscience de ce à quoi elle faisait allusion, mais deux cent cinquante ans de pudeur et la crainte de la choquer à nouveau lui donnait une envie de parler de l'architecture du 17ème siècle et de ne pas se pencher sur sa longue existence. Elle fronça un sourcil un peu hésitant, l'air de peser la situation. Ce sourcil avait la finesse d'une brindille de pin, il s'élevait châtain sur sa peau claire.

« - Peut-être ne voulez-vous pas entrer dans les détails, Carlisle, je comprends.

- Je veux bien, Esmée, si cela vous fait plaisir. Je n'ai pas particulièrement l'occasion d'en parler, d'habitude, précisa-t-il avec un petit rire. Mais je ne suis pas certain que _vous_ le souhaitiez tant que cela. Ce n'est pas très intéressant.

- Pour vous, parce que vous l'avez vécu. De l'extérieur, je vous rassure, c'est fascinant !

- Bien, bien. »

Le petit rire qu'elle avait laissé échapper, de quelque part au fond de sa gorge douce et légère, lui traversa le corps comme de l'électricité, et il acquiesça comme un imbécile amoureux – ce qu'il était. Mais à distance, à côté d'elle, sans être trop proche de sa peau – un mètre, un peu moins – il pouvait rester sans prendre de risque. Il avait fini par se faire confiance, là-dessus. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était ne jamais commencer à s'imaginer que cet intérêt qu'elle lui manifestait allait plus loin qu'une amitié curieuse pour un phénomène de la nature qui sortait de la normalité. Sans quoi il détruirait tout.

La marche vers le nord se faisait lentement et dans l'ennui de paysages monotones et parfois détruits. Ils étaient partis le soir même de la nouvelle, arrivée en retard, vers les Flandres. Chacun supposait que quelqu'un savait où ils allaient, précisément, et répondait aux ordres d'un général, d'un commandant, ou tout au moins d'une circulaire, d'un télégraphe clair. La chose n'était pas certaine, mais on tenait pour sûr qu'à un moment où un autre on rencontrerait un autre morceau de l'armée française ou anglaise, capable de les aider à trouver leur chemin vers le point précis où, apparemment, on les attendait. La première nuit s'était passée dans une sorte d'agitation continuelle, chacun discutant avec son voisin du moment des conditions, des problèmes, des possibles et des hypothèses. Lorsqu'on c'était endormi dans les gros fourgons ballotant, tout le monde était tombé d'accord qu'on ne savait pas, de toute façon, et qu'on ne saurait pas tant qu'on n'aurait pas croisé d'autres alliés.

Parfois, pendant plusieurs kilomètres, on trouvait une route qui n'était entravée ni par des barbelés ni par des éclats, un tronc renversé. Le plus souvent pourtant, il fallait couper, tourner, contourner, on n'avançait pas. C'était la guerre la plus ennuyeuse du monde : on ne servait à rien, soignants et infirmières, et lorsqu'au loin le bruit d'une fusillade ou d'explosions éclatait dans le silence des bruissements de la forêt décimée, on prenait conscience de la quasi-absence d'armement. Les hommes blessés qui restaient portaient fusil et grenades, mais ils ne pouvaient que clopiner et, du fond des fourgons peints d'une large croix rouge, n'auraient servi de rien. Au fond, on s'accrochait alors à la pensée de ces larges signes humanitaires, qu'on avait repeints dans l'urgence avant de partir pour qu'ils se voient de loin, et signifient qu'ici, il n'y avait pas de combattants. Et puis à coup de vieux draps finalement plus beige que blanc, on avait fait des drapeaux blancs accrochés au sommet de l'antenne de chacun des engins.

On avait essayé de ne pas s'arrêter, en faisant tourner les conducteurs. Mais ça ne marchait pas, il avait fallu faire une pause la nuit suivante à proximité d'un petit village presque vide. Une vieille femme et un chat décharné restaient seuls dans ce vieux lieu-dit d'où tous étaient partis sauf ceux qui ne le pouvaient pas, et la vieille qui ne l'avait pas voulu. On avait dormi dans les lits d'inconnus morts ou partis en exil. Au matin, on était reparti sans vraiment s'être reposé. Les yeux de Carlisle noircissaient lentement, et il savait qu'au prochain arrêt il faudrait qu'il parte chasser. C'est au début de cette deuxième journée qu'Esmée lui avait demandé de lui raconter sa vie. Elle était venue s'assoir à côté de lui directement, les yeux cernés de n'avoir pas pu dormir dans ces lieux hantés de souvenirs, et elle lui avait dit _racontez-moi donc, Carlisle_. Aussi avait-il commencé, à voix assez basse. Mais c'était inutile, le bruit du moteur rendait inaudible même les conversations de ceux qui se parlaient fort en bougeant les bras en de large moulinets. La grosse Marguerite, à l'avant, à côté de Lemarchand, braillait en agitant sa large poitrine effrayante sous le regard insensible du petit homme.

« - Mon père était donc pasteur, un homme fou. Un génie d'une certaine façon, puisque lui savait que tout ce monde existe : vampires, etc. Sans doute croyait-il un peu trop, mais tout de même. Ma mère est morte en couche. Et j'avais une sœur aînée que mon père battait souvent comme plâtre parce qu'elle _tentait le démon_. C'est la seule dont je me souvienne bien. De mon père, je me souviens surtout d'une expression de colère constante, fermée, que l'on prenait pour la rigueur anglicane. Mais ma sœur était belle. Je ne le saurai jamais, mais je pense que ce n'était pas son attitude qui tentait le démon, selon mon père. Il enrageait d'avoir une fille belle qui tenterait jusqu'au Seigneur. Au fond, il l'aurait voulu laide.

- Vous souriez, Carlisle ?

- C'était normal, à l'époque. Il ne l'a jamais tuée en la battant. Il l'aurait pu. Bien sûr, il y a quelque chose d'affreux et de fanatique dans tous ces comportements, mais pour moi c'est un souvenir si lointain qu'il ne peut que se teinter de mélancolie. A l'époque, on ne se demandait pas si l'on était heureux : cette question-là n'existait pas. On vivait, ou l'on ne vivait pas. On suivait la loi paternelle, ou on brisait les chaines. Un point c'est tout.

- Et vous ?

- Moi, je suivais en traînant les pieds. Ma foi en Dieu ne m'avait jamais été donnée comme personnelle, aussi je ne me posais pas la question. Mon éducation était religieuse et vide. Un jour, mon père m'a pris chez un barbier-chirurgien, j'étais fasciné par cette science de soigner qui n'était à l'époque que de la boucherie. Je me suis retrouvé puni plus que jamais, et quand il a été trop vieux j'ai pris la suite de mon père dans sa chasse aux démons et aux horreurs surnaturelles. Je n'y croyais pas franchement, j'avais vu mon père tuer des hommes qui n'avait rien fait de mal, des pauvres femmes qui tentaient de gagner leur vie en vendant des mixtures inutiles qu'il traitait de _sorcellerie_.

- Chasseur de vampire ?

- Ironique, hein. Sauf que je suis tombé sur de vrais vampires, un jour, dans les égouts – ce qui, du moins, à l'époque, y ressemblait le plus. Je me souviens d'avoir eu très peur, soudain, et d'avoir hurlé _au monstre_ de toute la puissance de ma voix. Un groupe d'hommes est venu à moi, certains avec des fourches, d'autres avec la simple force de leur main, surgissant du grouillement de la ville. J'avais une croix qui bien entendu ne servait à rien, et il me fixait de ses yeux rouges. Je ne me souviens pas du détail, mais il en a tué au moins deux, emmené un troisième, et moi je me suis trouvé blessé et je me suis caché dans un coin. On ne laissait pas de chance à quelqu'un qui avait été ne serait-ce qu'effleuré par le mal. On m'aurait achevé. Après trois jours de douleur, lorsque je me suis réveillé tel que je suis, je m'en suis longtemps voulu de ne pas m'être laissé tuer pour de bon.

- C'est si douloureux ?

- C'est… »

.

On s'arrêta soudain. La chose était habituelle, chacun sorti la tête un instant par les ouvertures, pour voir de quel problème il s'agissait cette fois. C'était un groupe d'hommes, grands et basanés, vêtus d'insensées couleurs bariolées. La plupart ne les avait vu qu'en cartes postales de propagande. C'était nos combattants d'outre-mer, notre armée coloniale. Une quinzaine de zouaves se tenaient en travers de la route. Tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient du côté de la France, mais le frisson de l'inconnu traversa néanmoins tout le fourgon, on eut peur de ses figures inconnues derrière lesquelles se profilait l'image plus inquiétante encore de l'homme noir, du tirailleur sénégalais, dont le mythe était bien moins construit. Esmée aussi sentit cette peur lui traverser les entrailles. Dans son pays, les hommes de couleur étaient noirs, ils étaient issus de l'esclavage, et ils faisaient partie d'un monde différent. C'était une chose que son cœur de fille de nordiste ne comprenait pas, simplement.

« - Ils ne sont pas dangereux, chuchota Carlisle à son oreille. »

Elle se retourna rapidement vers lui, son souffle en face de la bouche sans vraie respiration de Carlisle, et son cœur fit un sursaut dans cette odeur bizarre qu'il exhalait, malgré tout. L'étourdissement de sa proximité, qu'elle avait déjà connue plus d'une fois, la pris encore et il lui fallut un peu de temps pour se remettre en laissant échapper un petit rire nerveux. Malgré tout, au creux de son estomac, quelque chose ne s'en allait, il lui vint l'idée stupide qu'elle devrait se rapprocher encore. Sa mâchoire était un peu ankylosée de sentiment et elle prononça avec difficulté :

« - Comment le savez-vous ?

- Je le sens. Et ce sont des zouaves de l'armée française. Ils sont avec nous. »

Et en effet, leur chef se rapprocha, déclina dans un français à peine accentué leur compagnie, leur situation, leur demanda où ils allaient. Ils étaient les seuls survivants – du moins les seuls à s'être retrouvés – de leur compagnie, ils se dirigeaient vers le nord, eux aussi, ils rejoignaient un QG. Leurs visages fermés et barbus, au final, n'étaient pas si différent de celui des soldats qu'ils récupéraient blessés dans les tranchés. On repartit donc, avec devant, derrière, autour, un groupe de ces hommes qui n'étaient que des soldats : Esmée se sentait honteuse d'avoir eu cette réaction de femme blanche et riche, et lorsque les cahots reprirent elle garda son regard fixé sur le visage resté endormi d'une petite infirmière française, sans oser revenir vers Carlisle. Elle se sentait encore gênée de sa pensée envers lui, aussi. Il posa sa main sur son coude, et elle sursauta.

« - Tout va bien ?

- Je me sens un peu bête.

- Vous n'êtes pas bête du tout, Esmée, dit-il doucement. »

Elle se sentit rougir un peu. Ce n'était même pas un compliment, elle était définitivement une imbécile, si. Elle toussota, fourra ses mains dans les informes poches de sa blouse blanche, et promena ses yeux partout autour du visage de Carlisle en évitant son regard.

« - Vous disiez ?

- C'est douloureux, oui. Très douloureux. Mais cette douleur est très lointaine. La vraie souffrance a commencé ensuite : j'étais dans une ville, il y avait des hommes partout, et je mourais de faim comme tout nouveau-né. J'ai sans doute bu sans même le savoir, pris par la transe folle, le sang de corps encore presque vifs. Et je m'éveillais plus fort, de cette transe, et je me détestais. J'ai couru hors de la ville, aussi vite que possible. J'étais perdu, complètement abandonné à moi-même et paniqué. Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur cette triste période. Il suffit de savoir qu'un jour j'ai compris que je pouvais vivre de sang animal, après avoir mille fois échoué à me donner la mort.

- Vous avez essayé ?

- Oh oui, plus de fois que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

- Oh, Carlisle… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, pour ne pas continuer son idée, et cette fois fit l'effort de le regarder bien en face. Il la fixait, lui aussi, de son long regard immobile.

« - …je suis contente que vous n'ayez pas pu réussir.

- Moi aussi, sourit-il un instant. Mais j'avais trouvé une solution, reprit-il très vite, alors j'ai commencé à construire ma vie. J'ai voyagé, c'est pourquoi je connais la France, l'Europe, la Russie. Je suis allée en Italie, aussi, où la haute autorité de notre race se trouve.

- Il y a un chef ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Une famille, plutôt. Nous n'avons que peu de lois, et je contreviens à l'une d'elle en vous parlant de nous. Il y a peu de chances que les Volturi s'en rendent compte un jour, mais c'est un risque.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Personne ne croit en notre existence. Il y a une raison à cela, vous ne croyez-pas ? »

Elle lui aurait bien répondu que c'était parce que ce n'était pas possible, qu'ils ne répondaient à aucune loi scientifique. Mais cette remarque était stupide : c'est parce qu'on n'avait jamais étudié le cas, aussi ne pouvait-on réellement l'appréhender. Impossible de savoir si la chose était impossible quand on ne la connaissait pas. On en parlait dans des livres et des légendes, et c'était tout : il était décidé que tout cela était stupide, puisqu'on ne le rencontrait jamais. Mais si l'on ne rencontrait pas de vampires alors qu'ils existaient, elle le savait désormais, ce devait nécessairement qu'ils ne voulaient pas être vus.

« - Vous êtes beaucoup ?

- Pas énormément, je crois. Dans mon expérience, nous ne nous rencontrons que peu. Mais les lieux comme celui-ci, de désolation, attirent ceux de mon espèce qui vivent nomades : c'est pour ça que Gontran était là, je pense. Pour le reste, ceux qui vivent en groupe sont rarement plus de deux ou trois. C'est une vie solitaire.

- Et vous ne vous ennuyez pas ?

- Pas en ce moment, sourit-il en achevant de lui retourner l'estomac et de la mettre mal-à-l'aise d'une façon presque positive. Mais souvent, oui, en effet. »

.

Le premier avril avait été un jour particulièrement froid, et pas drôle du tout. On n'avançait plus. Les Flandres, ça y était, on y était. Rien ne l'indiquait si ce n'était la carte, et le paysage désolé et hivernal se déroulait plat. Des traces de valons faisaient croire que, peut-être, il y avait un peu de mouvement dans ce paysage, mais peut-être n'était-ce que les restes d'obus tombés dans des jets de poussière. Maintenant apparaissait clairement l'étendue de leur absence d'objectif. On savait que le QG était quelque part, un peu plus à l'ouest. On suivit l'ouest comme des aveugles. Bien sûr, personne ne donnait ces informations mais au bout d'une demi-journée d'errance dans les Flandres humides il était très clair que l'on ne savait pas où l'on allait. Personne ne le savait. Carlisle avait raconté ses voyages européens et son départ en Amérique.

Au soir du 2 avril, on avait rencontré un groupe d'anglais en uniforme qui, par un miracle inconnu, conservaient une impeccable moustache. Leur français était encore moins bon que celui d'Esmée, et on envoya les deux amerloques leur parler. Lemarchand et sa risible barbe de plusieurs jours resta derrière eux le temps de la conversation, agitant un télégraphe qui indiquait les ordres reçus. On leur dit qu'ils rejoignaient un groupe de soldats portugais, et de là on leur dirait où se trouvait le local affecté à la santé, dans le secteur. Ils n'étaient plus très loin. Le plus haut gradé des britanniques fit un baisemain à Esmée, croyant sans doute séduire ainsi une française très silencieuse – respectueuse et pas très sûre d'elle, elle avait laissé Carlisle parler. Carlisle l'aida à remonter dans le fourgon d'une pression un peu significative de la main, et lui expliqua son engagement du côté de l'Entente.

La 4 avril, ils faisaient demi-tour après s'être fourvoyés dans un chemin qui, avec les aléas de la guerre, était devenu une impasse. On était de plus en plus près, et on cessait de croire que l'on arriverait même un jour. Les cahots se faisaient plus insistants, et on revenait dormir le soir au lieu qu'on avait quitté la veille. Les granges abandonnées prenaient un aspect presque amical. Carlisle lui parla des autres choses qu'elle ne savait pas, des autres créatures, et lui envoya un frisson dont elle sut qu'il était du désir en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

Ce n'est que le 6 avril qu'ils trouvèrent l'escadron portugais, qui avait triste mine. Peu d'hommes, fatigués, certains toussant, incapables de leur indiquer un bâtiment en état de servir d'hôpital parce que tout ce qu'il y avait était trop loin. Il fallait se mettre derrière les tranchés les plus lointaines, construire des tentes avec des draps et puis voilà. Peu de faits en une interminable explication dans un entre-coupage de langues qui n'avaient pas assez en commun pour être comprise d'instinct. Carlisle, avec ses séjours dans tous les pays du monde, permis à tous de se comprendre sous les yeux du lieutenant enragé. On commença à planter les piquets, on était arrivé.

.

**II.**

On leur avait dit que depuis un bout de temps, le secteur était calme. L'épuisement des portugais, c'était l'absence de relève qui l'expliquait et non des combats infinis, sans cesse repris. Et en effet, sous le paysage à l'allure délabrée, on voyait ressortir bien des choses, des feuilles sur des arbres qui n'avaient été ni calcinés ni déracinés, une fleur même, une pauvre pâquerette devant laquelle toutes les femmes s'arrêtèrent en extase. Tout de suite, on leur envoya beaucoup d'hommes malades ou blessés qui avaient survécus on ne savait trop pourquoi : à première vue, on les avait déplacés un peu dans le vide, pour soigner après coup et non pour servir à l'arrière de la bataille. Ou bien était-ce une erreur d'aiguillage. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là…

Des soldats affluaient, par petits groupes qui se faufilaient jusqu'à leur QG comme s'ils n'avaient été que de pauvres hommes désertant pour se faire soigner. Quelques anglais semblaient perdus dans cet escadron, et c'était surtout de petits portugais hâves qui venaient faire bander leur souffrance sous un peu de compresse aseptisée. Il faisait partout humide et l'air avait une indolence triste qui vous assommait lentement : au terme de la journée, plus un des membres de l'équipe n'avait d'aplomb véritable, Esmée s'endormit d'un sommeil sans repos sur sa chaise en milieu de journée. Elle se leva, la tête prise dans un affreux nuage, les yeux petits et irrités, et alla manger en compagnie de Carlisle aux yeux redevenus dorés. Il lui avait expliqué son choix de partir aux Etats-Unis bien avant qu'ils ne le soient, quand ce n'était que le rêve étrange de l'Amérique. Il avait connu la vie de la pampa : en regardant ce fin visage blanc, on ne pouvait y croire. Elle s'était encore endormie quelque part entre l'histoire de sa vie en Italie et son voyage en bateau vers l'Amérique, passionnée pourtant par ce qu'il lui disait mais assommée par cet air comme orageux. L'orage avait éclaté à quatre heure trente exactement au matin du 7 avril.

C'était le bruit les avait tous réveillés, d'abord, ou presque. Le bruit était plus assourdissant que ce qu'ils avaient connu auparavant : sans doute étaient-ils plus près du front, cette fois, dans un angle différent aussi. Mais une fois hors des bâtiments, on ne pouvait rater la lumière constante et intermittente du bombardement. Venait-il d'en haut, venait-il de la tranchée d'en face ? Dans cette étrange illumination nocturne, il leur fallut un peu de temps pour déterminer que les coups venaient du sol. Rapidement pourtant chacun revint à son sommeil et à sa nuit interrompue avec plus ou moins de grognements de mécontentement. Esmée seule resta debout à fixer les explosions : la sensation d'ailleurs d'une grande solitude s'abattit soudain sur elle face à ce spectacle. Les explosions n'étaient pas réellement assourdissantes, mais elles ne cessaient pas, et au loin on ne pouvait que deviner dans cette étrange luminosité de fin du monde la nuit encore noire, et plus loin encore, parfois soudain très éclairée, un coup de canon. Et dans ce paysage, elle se tenait sans personne d'autre, sans soutien, et l'émotion un peu vide qui la tenait au ventre ne pouvait se reposer sur personne. Elle étendit presque son bras sur le côté à la recherche de la présence de Carlisle, pour… pas même pour lui dire quelque chose, simplement pour sentir sa présence – et il n'y était pas.

Penser à Carlisle lui donnait de plus en plus la boule au ventre. Elle avait dépassé l'admiration étrange et hypnotique qu'elle avait ressentie, au début, liée à cet étrange pouvoir qui expliquait son infinie blancheur. Elle n'en était plus non plus, malheureusement, à un attachement stupide et amical qui se fondait encore un peu dans cette admiration dubitative. Maintenant, elle le connaissait. Mais le nuage ne se dissipait pas : dans son cœur, il semblait gagner constamment en densité. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'en cet instant il lui tint la main de cette manière rassurante et calme qu'il avait. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Elle n'avait aucun droit de se poser cette question, il ne lui devait rien.

Le bruit assourdissant baissait par moments, en de longues phases où tout paraissait ouaté. Le ciel était devenu brumeux de cette fumée générée, on n'y voyait plus rien qu'un peu de lumière en explosions : désormais, pour rencontrer la lumière pâlotte d'une étoile, il fallait lever les yeux au ciel, tordre son cou en arrière, basculer la tête, et alors il y avait encore un peu de nuit profonde. Elle s'abima un moment dans cette contemplation silencieuse. La canonnade reprenait régulièrement en force et en intensité, elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir dans un moment pareil. La nuit d'ailleurs avait un air bizarrement calme, et dans les quelques étoiles qui parvenaient encore à briller, elle ne parvenait à voir qu'un air de profonde sérénité, rien de l'écrasante force de la nature. Elle inhala profondément l'air humide et ferma les yeux, toujours basculée en arrière.

« - Vous allez vous esquinter la nuque.

- Ah ! sursauta-t-elle.

- Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre, excusez-moi.

- Ce n'est rien. »

Elle prit une autre large inspiration, laissant le temps à son cœur de se calmer. Il battait pourtant encore la chamade lorsque Carlisle s'approcha, peut-être battait-il même plus encore parce qu'il s'approchait.

« - Vous savez où ça se situe ?

- Oui, sur le front dont nous sommes le plus proche. C'est plus près qu'il n'y paraît. »

Il fit un pas de plus encore. Les cheveux blonds prenaient un peu l'air, et elle résista à l'envie violente de tendre la main, maintenant qu'il était là. Au lieu de quoi elle frotta ses paumes avec ardeur et demanda :

« - Je ne vous ai pas vu, quand tout le monde est sorti ?

- Si, je suis sorti mais j'étais derrière. A vrai dire, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire désolé, je ne me suis approché maintenant que parce qu'il devenait inconvenant de vous regarder regarder le ciel depuis si longtemps.

- Oh… »

Sa respiration était un peu erratique, et elle eut envie de se tordre le cou. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir de telles réactions, c'était parfaitement déplacé et risquait fort de faire fuir Carlisle – qui, à n'en pas douter, connaissait d'un bout à l'autre les réactions excessives de son cœur. L'idée qu'il venait d'exprimer lui donnait pourtant une bizarre impression de violation et de plaisir, et elle fut dispensée de répondre tout de suite par une explosion plus forte qui rebondit un moment entre les arbres.

« - Je vais vous laissez à votre observation… Faites simplement attention à votre nuque.

- Non Carlisle, restez, je vous en prie. Ça ne me gêne pas du tout, ajouta-t-elle en tendant la main sans y penser. »

.

La canonnade s'arrêtait, puis reprenait, plus loin, ailleurs, quelque part sans l'ombre d'un doute. Parfois, le murmure du vent semblait porter des cris dans une langue dure et étrangère – ni français, ni anglais, ni portugais. Peut-être même le simple langage du vent. D'étranges cliquetis, des bruits qui pouvaient tout signifier et auxquels, dans l'ensemble, ils ne pouvaient réellement donner de sens. Les soldats restaient en poste maintenant, tous, s'endormant épuisés sur leurs fusils, accablés d'avoir cru qu'ils partiraient enfin en permission et de se voir abandonnés ici sur le front, parce qu'apparemment la route était barrée quelque part et que sous cette pluie d'obus menaçantes, on ne pouvait pas se permettre grand-chose.

On les avait alors envoyés sur place, dans la tranchée même, par groupes de deux ou trois. Un médecin, une infirmière, ou deux infirmières. Ils avaient rempli de lourds sacs de toutes formes de produits, bandages, et l'on avait attribué à chaque groupe une rangée de tranchée. C'était sans doute une méthode assez stupide, à vrai dire, et Esmée doutait qu'ils parviennent à grand-chose de plus qu'en n'en envoyant que deux ou trois faire toute la tournée dans la journée, mais enfin. On leur avait attribué la ligne de front, probablement avec une certaine malice – après tout, personne n'aimait vraiment Carlisle, partageant une sorte de recul quelque part entre l'admiration et l'exaspération la plus complète.

Pour sa part, personne n'avait posé la question – pas elle, pas Marguerite – et elle avait aidé Carlisle à préparer _leur_ sac. Le ciel avait été purement noir, un instant dans la nuit, mais la reprise des explosions l'avait recouvert d'une sorte de nuage grisâtre et il faisait toujours sombre et triste. Ils étaient donc partis pour leur première journée, 10 kilomètres de tranchée sinueuse, une tranchée de première ligne qui avait été une dernière ligne allemande quelque part en 14, et gardait donc les malheureuses traces des mauvaises tranchées gluantes et instables, prenant l'eau et sans abri qui vaille, des premiers mois – de quand on s'était enterré, chacun chez soi, l'un face à l'autre, sans se douter que c'était la naissance d'un nouvel enfer.

Il faisait froid, un froid glacial qui rappelait février, et il bruinait sans interruption, sans qu'Esmée puisse distinguer les gouttes dans l'air humide. Pendant les premiers mètres, le temps de s'éloigner de l'hôpital de fortune et de se séparer des autres paires, elle avait porté un encombrant sac de linge qui lui sciait l'épaule, et de l'autre côté le plan de la tranchée, les repères, dans un code militaire qui lui restait très largement étranger – cela ressemblait à peine aux nombreuses fois où ils étaient allés voir les soldats, par le passé, l'ambiance était si différente. A peine descendus dans le boyau qui, perpendiculaire au front, les approchait de la zone sensible, du _no man's land_ où depuis trois ans on ne plantait plus que des obus, Carlisle lui prit le sac et l'ajouta à tout ce qu'il portait déjà avec un petit sourire complice, précisant :

« - Je gère cela, vous n'avez qu'à suivre l'itinéraire.

- Carlisle, cela ne vous fait pas beaucoup… ?

- Très honnêtement, c'est un poids plume, déclara-t-il avant de poursuivre dans un rire. C'est incroyablement prétentieux ce que je viens de vous dire. Je suis désolé, ce doit être votre présence. »

Elle se contenta d'un petit sourire gêné face à ce flirt bizarre – _Esmée, il ne flirte _pas,_ imbécile_. Les quelques instants suivants se passèrent en marche silencieuse, l'un derrière l'autre, au travers du boyau, tandis qu'elle cherchait leur position exacte sur la carte.

« - Carlisle, savez-vous, nous allons tout droit jusqu'à ne pas pouvoir faire autrement que de tourner. Vraiment, laissez-moi porter quelque chose où je vais me trouver de la plus parfaite inutilité.

- Je vous promets que de tout porter n'est pas une gêne. Pour le reste, passez devant moi, allez au-devant des soldats, je pense qu'ils vous feront meilleur accueil.

- Comment cela ?

- Vous me pardonnerez je l'espère mes notions médiévales, mais vous êtes une femme et, si je puis me permettre, un fort bel exemple de… Enfin, une femme, une femme bien comme vous, porte bien plus d'espoir qu'un vieux médecin en blouse blanche.

- Mais… mais je ne parle pas un mot de portugais, balbutia-t-elle.

- Esmée, je vous fais confiance, passez devant moi : vous serez mon guide, et leur horizon. »

Le visage tourné vers le mur de terre, elle passe contre lui, frôlant le médecin en tapant dans leurs grands sacs, les jambes faibles et les joues rouges, consciente soudain de la bruine qui la décoiffait, et flattée du compliment dont elle sentait l'involontaire mais dont elle rationalisait l'honnêteté. La formule avait quelque chose de totalement surannée ; elle se sentait émue aux larmes et terriblement sensuelle, soudainement, femme totalement – prête à porter la consolation féminine à la virilité des soldats, une notion qui ne lui avait jamais, jusque-là, traversé l'esprit en de tels termes, qui aurait même peut-être éveillé en elle une sorte de peur, une colère ridicule de pré-féministe, d'enfant. Si être femme c'était pouvoir un instant être la lumière de quelqu'un d'aussi admirable que Carlisle, alors…

.

La silhouette d'Esmée avançait devant lui, il remâchait sa grandiloquence amoureuse avec un peu de dépit, et humait la rougeur de ses joues – flatté, idiot. Elle avait une petitesse de femme, la forme de son corps se dessinait entièrement dans les couches multiples qui la recouvraient. De dos, elle était un grand manteau bleu sur une longue jupe blanche qui dépassait, sur des bas blancs de laines, des bas encrassés de boue et de guerre, et de grosses chaussures sans féminité. De dos, il sentait ses joues et entendait sa respiration sans la voir, il devinait le balancement de tout son corps, le rythme de sa marche, et de sous le bonnet d'infirmière une mèche de cheveux trouvait son chemin, virevoltait noire dans l'absence de luminosité de ce fond du monde, et lui donnait de l'espoir comme à un enfant. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil, il sentait en la regrettant l'odeur rance et laide des soldats, de plus en plus près. Arrivés devant la fourche, elle déclara « à droite, nous avons le tronçon de droite » et tourna, jetant un regard en arrière. Il était médecin, son rôle était de penser à des vies, pas à des yeux.

Au bout de deux heures, il s'était arrêté de pleuvoir, et le ciel était redevenu bleu, par un étrange miracle, il y avait même un silence menaçant dans la plaine. On parlait à voix basse : sans le ronronnement lointain des canons ou des mitraillettes, on se sentait exposé dans ce silence. Quelques soldats au loin beuglaient, sans doute pour signifier au bon Dieu qu'ils défiaient ce silence. Au bout de deux heures, ils avaient traité une dizaine de soldats et avancé de près de de deux kilomètres : ils n'étaient pas beaucoup ici, tous réunis à l'intérieur de vagues abris, faibles mais vaguement sur le qui-vive. La communication n'était pas si utile, finalement : on se comprenait par gestes, certains soldats subissaient sans rien exprimer un bandage ou une inspection rapide. Tout cela, c'était un emplâtre sur une jambe de bois : ceux qui étaient traités pour quelque chose de grave – il y avait une grosse toux sèche et de mauvais aloi – ne s'en sortiraient pas avec si peu. Les autres pouvaient vivre sans ce désinfectant trois jours après la plaie, sans ce bandage sur une cheville qui souffrait depuis six mois avec régularité. Avec la lumière blanche dans le ciel bleu, quelques hommes apparaissaient dans la tranchée elle-même, les yeux fixés vers ce ciel qui avait une couleur d'espoir.

L'officier de la compagnie était là, le regard noir et les cheveux grisonnants, le port fier des ibériques, et la peau olivâtre qu'ont ceux du sud lorsque le soleil ne les atteint plus. Il balbutiait l'anglais, se fit un plaisir d'écorcher Shakespeare en apprenant qu'ils étaient américains, cherchant un bandage de civilisation et un moment de conversation intellectuelle dans ce marasme. Sur la carte, il leur montra où ils étaient : _la Lys c'est là, la tranchée la longe presque par moments. Ce cours d'eau, on m'en parle et je ne l'ai toujours jamais vu. Par là_. Sur leur carte, son gros doigt traçait de larges ronds autour de leurs positions, Carlisle identifia le mince trait en pointillé comme étant cette rivière dont on parlait tant. Très bien. Un instant, sans savoir qu'il le regretterait, il souhaita la voir.

.

Ils continuèrent. La nuit tombait déjà, elle mangea un morceau de pain sec alors qu'ils cheminaient péniblement : l'air s'humidifiait encore, prenait des airs de brouillard, et le froid s'emparait d'elle. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, la progression devenait plus difficile. Carlisle finit par admettre l'inévitable :

« - Je pense que vous allez devoir dormir ici. Nous trouverons abri dans encore un kilomètre. Vraiment, quel plan stupide.

- Ce n'est rien Carlisle, vraiment, ne vous en faites pas.

- Tout de même. »

Il se tenait un peu pincé depuis quelques minutes, il semblait redouter quelque chose. Elle hésita, il était toujours derrière elle, il n'était pas facile d'engager la conversation.

« - Tout va bien… Carlisle ?

- Oui, oui, j'espérais… disons chasser cette nuit, mais ce n'est pas grave.

- Comment cela ?

- Nous sommes trop loin d'une nature fonctionnelle. Et puis je ne vais pas vous laisser toute seule dans ces tranchées, fit-il d'une voix un peu froide.

- Carlisle, voyons, ne vous embêtez pas pour moi.

- Je ne m'embête pas, je m'inquiète. »

Il avait un ton très neutre et, marchant en file indienne, elle ne pouvait rien lire sur son visage : cette réponse l'agaçait et elle eut envie de s'arrêter, de lui demander de s'expliquer. Et pourtant c'était impossible, comment expliquerait-elle cet agacement ? Elle serra les lèvres, fortement, son visage tremblait un peu, elle serra le poing dans sa poche et inspira. Elle avait aussi l'envie vague de lui saisir le bras, le forcer à la regarder en face et… quoi.

Au bungalow suivant, une sorte de cabane creusée dans la terre, renforcée de poutres, ils firent halte. C'était un sous-officier qui créchait là, les yeux absorbés dans le vide, et qui se mit au garde à vous par réflexe devant ce couple de civil. Il semblait surpris de les voir là, mais ne fit pas de remarque, l'air désabusé, leur annonçant que, s'il y avait eu relèvement des troupes, c'aurait été ce soir, le 9. Esmée ne comprenait rien au mélange de portugais et de français qu'il parlait, et elle se contenta d'hocher la tête poliment tandis que Carlisle entrait dans une brève conversation avec le militaire.

« - Il vous laisse la pièce pour la nuit.

- C'est très généreux. Merci, ajouta-t-elle en direction du militaire qui se contenta d'hocher un peu sèchement la tête. »

S'ensuivi un moment un peu étrange et gênant. Chacun se tenait droit attendant une décision. Finalement, le portugais déclara quelque chose dans sa direction, inclina un peu le buste, et sortit un peu violemment.

« - Il vous laisse la pièce, vous serez tranquille. Il est plein de délicatesses, je pense…

- Cela me gêne un peu, Carlisle…

- Non, Esmée, ne le soyez pas, déclara-t-il en s'approchant près d'elle, vraiment. Je vais moi aussi vous laisser dormir.

- Vous allez… ? laissa-t-elle traîner.

- Non, j'ai bien compris à son regard qu'il espérait de moi une conversation virile dans la tranchée pendant que vous dormez, plaisanta-t-il un peu gêné. Et je ne voudrais pas vous… enfin je vous laisse dormir paisiblement. »

Il sortit, la laissa là. Plus par devoir que par fatigue, elle s'allongea dans la couchette, tout habillée, les chaussures encore mise, un peu raide, incapable de dormir et secouée. Une journée de tête à tête avec Carlisle ne lui faisait pas que du bien.

.

**III.**

C'avait explosé dans l'atmosphère subitement. Le murmure d'avant, les voix portées par le vent, n'auraient pas su prévenir : le feu d'artifice gris avait plu soudainement, des bombardements bruyants et affreux qui faisaient sauter la terre, qui faisaient hurler de terreur quelque part des soldats déjà atterrés. Il était 5 heures trente, le message arriva au moment où les bombes tombaient déjà : _All. ont passé Lys à C-d-Bac. Assaut par rive nord. _Personne d'ailleurs, à part celui qui faisait la communication, n'eut vraiment l'information. Ils étaient loin d'Armentières, ils ne surent jamais que du gaz était tombé, plus que des explosions, dans ce secteur-là. Ici, le ciel perdait sa noirceur de nuit, il devenait gris, il était percé de terre et de feu. Quelque part, un homme hurla, quelque part pas loin, et Esmée était déjà à côté de lui. C'était maintenant qu'ils seraient utile, c'était maintenant que tout prenait sens. Elle partit devant lui, sans lui demander son avis, à la lumière des bombes et des grands projecteurs en aéroplanes qui tombaient quelque part sur la tranchée, guidée par le bruit.

Un homme gisait mort sur son camarade, écrasant le blessé. Ils se mirent au travail, objectifs, rapides, Esmée tremblait de tout le visage, mais elle ne le lui disait pas et appuyait où il disait, prenait ce qu'il demandait, les mains sûres. Il savait déjà que l'homme s'en sortirait, il bandait sans même regarder, une seconde pour l'admirer elle si sûre et si forte. Une explosion retentit plus loin, elle sursauta violemment. Ailleurs, d'autres bruits, il lui donna le bandage :

« - Finissez, laissez-le assis, je vais voir plus loin. »

Se séparer d'elle lui serrait le cœur, mais de là où il était ensuite, prenant un pouls, évacuant un homme hors du milieu de la tranchée, il entendait encore son cœur battre et cela le rassura. Dans la nuit, quelqu'un cria en portugais _évacuez, évacuez !_ mais ce n'était pas là son devoir. L'homme était dans une situation délicate, il tenait à la vie par un fil et Carlisle s'acharnait à recoudre, à bander, si concentré qu'il se déconnecta de tout le reste. La jambe était perdue, tant pis, il accrocha plus haut le garrot, serra fort – pas trop fort, avec sa poigne il aurait entamé la chaire. Sauver quelque chose, au moins, tant pis pour le pied. Au loin, une odeur de sang montait. Il la supprima, l'oublia, continua. La main, très écorchée, tant pis. Le visage… le crâne…

Le projecteur arriva brutalement sur eux. Une lumière blanche et crue qui illuminait une large part de la tranchée, les rendant plus vulnérables, mais surtout indiquant que bientôt, un instant ou une minute, ils seraient victimes d'un bombardement ciblé. L'homme apparaissait d'autant plus pâle dans cette luminosité exagérée, il n'avait pas perdu tant de sang que cela, tout pris en considération. Carlisle se força alors à se déconnecter un peu des blessures pour prendre en considération la situation dans son ensemble. Il attrapa l'homme, le porta en restant presque collé au sol jusqu'à une sorte de renfoncement dans la tranchée, qui peut-être pourrait jouer un rôle de barrière, de protection. Au moment où il se relevait pour regarder autour d'eux, pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre était en danger, alors cela tomba. Des explosions, des bruits partout. Avec ses sens, il pouvait suivre les bruits, les sons, mais cela ne faisait que rendre le chaos plus détaillé, plus prégnant par sa constante et mouvante présence. Les bruits, les odeurs, le sang, la chair, des nuages de poussière. Une partie de la tranchée s'effondra, entrainant avec elles quelques morceaux de bois. On était presque maintenant dans les barbelés. Impossible de se déplacer, il était en équilibre, l'homme qu'il venait de sauver se trouvait écrasé par une échelle en travers, il serait mort dans un instant. Son cœur faiblissait. Son cœur…

Il releva brutalement la tête, inhala à toute force, les yeux fermés essaya d'écouter plus fort. L'odeur d'Esmée n'était pas là. Son cœur non plus, il ne le trouvait pas. Les bruits, les odeurs parasites lui devenaient insupportables. Il se releva, chercha son chemin parmi les débris, glissant avec rage dans les éboulis, se prenant les pieds dans des hommes sans plus même y faire attention. Où était-elle, où était-elle… Il était si préoccupé qu'il ne sentait plus rien, et il manqua trébucher sur le corps d'Esmée avant de la reconnaître : ses jambes étaient coincées sous un reste de tranchée, et un morceau de barbelé avait sauté, savait-on comment, jusqu'à lui atterrir sur le bras. Il y avait du sang, du sang partout. Un sang dont l'odeur qui était absolument insupportable, et pourtant si agréable, un sang qui signifiait… Il se mit à paniquer brutalement. Ce calme médical, des années de pratique, disparut en un instant.

Il resta peut-être une minute complète à la fixer, inhala profondément, s'approchant toujours plus, terrifié à l'idée de sa mort et ensorcelé par son odeur. Il resta une minute complète à la regarder mourir, dans une situation invraisemblable. Quelqu'un passa et hurla quelque chose, il n'entendit rien. Et soudain, il entendit le battement de son cœur, qui lui perça les oreilles ; il l'entendit non parce qu'il était fort, mais parce qu'alors qu'il allait en baissant la réalité lui revenait. La panique devint frénésie en un instant, Il se mit à gratter la terre avec violence, tentant de dégager ses jambes, d'avoir une idée de la situation mais cela ne voulait pas fonctionner. Alors il revint à la jeune femme, pâle et épuisée, elle balbutiait sans son : le pouls faible. Il dégagea le barbelé, renversa sur son bras presque tout le désinfectant qu'il avait puis revint à la tête. Le crâne était tombé très mal, il devait y avoir à l'intérieur bien des défaillances. Elle battait encore des paupières affolées, le fixant.

« - Tout ira bien, tout ira bien. Esmée, je vous le promets. »

Mais déjà son visage se tordait dans des positions incroyables, la mâchoire tremblante, la lèvre ballante, un regard de plus en plus terrible, elle agrippa sa main à son vêtement et se mit à vomir subitement.

.

Elle avait eu très mal, d'abord. Maintenant elle se sentait simplement ailleurs et perdue. La conscience venait, partait, l'humiliation et la déchéance de son corps ne l'atteignaient même plus. L'angoisse de la mort serrait tous ses instincts, mais sa conscience, elle, se refusait avec violence à cette idée : elle restait dans un nuage, tandis que son regard roulait dans des humeurs terribles et des sécrétions immondes. La mort est laide. Son regard redevint clair pendant un instant, elle vit sa main trembler de façon incontrôlable, sa main lui insuffla enfin à l'âme la peur panique que tout le reste du corps sentait et disait déjà. Elle tourna les yeux partout, cherchant à trouver le visage de Carlisle mais plus rien ne lui obéissait. Elle regrettait soudain, le quitter était inconcevable, son cœur entier aurait voulu le saisir et serrer au plus proche d'elle-même en ce moment, en disparaissant, se donner un instant, gagner le sentiment entier qu'elle n'avait pas su. Son corps ne savait déjà plus faire. Elle balbutia, ré-oublia Carlisle. Se rendre compte qu'elle l'aimait n'aidait pas à mourir.

.

« - Esmée, Esmée ! Esmée, non… je vous en prie. »

Le cœur ralentissait. Ta-tam. Ta-tam. Ta-. Ta-tam. Irrégulier. Parfois soudain il s'emballait ta-ta-ta-ta. Et puis plus rien, et à nouveau. Elle mourrait. Il ne pouvait rien faire : dans un hôpital, au calme, peut-être, mais ici, avec plus rien sous la main qu'un morceau de bandage resté dans sa poche. Il la regarda, le visage si absolument immobile qu'il avait l'air mort lui-même.

« - Esmée, ne me faites pas faire cela. Ne me mettez pas dans cette situation. Mon Dieu… »

Il se tourna vers le ciel, mais il n'y avait pas de ciel. L'aéroplane disparaissait petit-à-petit, sa lumière était repartie et il était plongé dans le noir. Un mur de gris poussiéreux et enfumé s'étalait au-dessus de lui. Ta. Ta. Il se mit à réciter une prière à toute vitesse, se signant comme un imbécile. Que faire. Que faire ?! Il pouvait la changer, c'était encore possible. La changer. C'était si égoïste, c'était si… c'était… Il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Ta. C'était si affreux. Ta. Ta, ta-ta-ta. C'était la condamner, trop terrible trop affreux. Il fallait la laisser mourir alors ? Ta. Laisser disparaître quelqu'un de si parfait, de si magnifique, comment… ? Mon Dieu, que faire ? Ta. Il revint à elle, elle disparaissait lentement, son cœur, son expression de visage, il ne pouvait, il ne devait. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter, un long moment, et alors toute l'horreur de la situation le prit par surprise, il hurla de douleur, puis de haine, un long cri d'animal blessé, en plantant ses dents dans son cou, sans savoir, sans penser. Elle était si chaude et brûlante, il la serra contre lui sans retenue, aspirant son sang, faisant entrer le venin dans sa personne si pure qui tressautait sous la violence de cet échange. Puis elle bougea de moins en moins, lentement s'arrêtant, son cœur à peine audible. Il la rejeta en arrière, telle une poupée, observa sa forme immobile, le sang de l'être au monde qu'il aimait le plus coulant du coin de sa lèvre.

« - Esmée ! »

Elle ne bougeait pas, il ne se passait rien. Il s'essuya la bouche de la manche, avec rage, avec haine de lui-même. Haïssant le monde entier, lui avant tout les autres, avant la guerre, avant Dieu, avant l'humanité. Non seulement Esmée était morte, mais encore il l'avait tuée. La conscience lui revenait entière, il se détestait comme jamais. Il ne l'écoutait plus, il ne la regardait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un soudain gémissement de douleur et se retournant. Elle vivait, s'extasia-t-il en se précipitant vers elle. Elle vivait, se reprit-il, parce qu'elle était en train de mourir. Il saisit sa main et la tint fortement, alors qu'elle commençait à souffrir pour plus d'un jour entier. Le monde était redevenu plus silencieux, des soldats vivants gémissaient ou se cherchaient, comme si la fin du monde avait eu lieu et qu'on ne savait plus guère pourquoi on vivait encore.

.

**IV.**

Chaque instant durait des heures. Il l'avait dégagée, avec application, se couvrant de terre de haut en bas dans le processus. Il l'avait portée, délicatement, pour ne rien abimer davantage, jusqu'à couvert, quelque part dans un bois. Il était ensuite resté à la regarder. Sans trop savoir pourquoi il faisait tout cela, sans connaître la logique qui sous-tendait l'ensemble, et pourtant logique il y avait qui œuvrait comme d'elle-même, dans son dos. La déplacer, la mettre à l'abri ; non plus seulement des bombes, mais aussi des hommes, peut-être surtout des hommes. Pour qu'ils ne puissent s'interroger. Pour qu'à son réveil, elle ne puisse les attaquer. Il avait pensé s'éloigner encore un peu, plus tard, en un instant, mais il avait oublié par la suite. Et maintenant qu'elle était là, se tordant de douleur, il ressentait chacun des instants avec la plus grande violence. Il se mit à implorer Dieu. A prier, à murmurer, à se signer. Une instant de mysticisme comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis plus de 200 ans, depuis qu'il avait accepté, tout simplement, d'être ce qu'il était.

Il pria pour son âme, balbutia pour celle d'Esmée, s'étouffa dans l'imploration du pardon de ses pêchés, dans l'espoir qu'il n'aurait jamais à se repentir encore des horreurs qu'elle commettrait peut-être par sa faute. L'idée de ce qu'il perdrait, lui, l'idée qu'elle le détesterait peut-être ; l'idée que peut-être elle ne serait plus elle-même et que tout cela aurait eu lieu… pour rien… Pour rien ! Il avait le regard un peu fou, les yeux noirs devenaient de plus en plus abyssaux à mesure qu'elle souffrait tous les instants de sa vie vers la mort, à mesure qu'elle se solidifiait. Au bout de douze heures, l'enchantement avait commencé à fonctionner, elle reprenait dans la pâleur une forme. Son bras couvert d'aseptisant avait refermé la blessure, la tête agitée refermait les vaisseaux abîmés, se statufiait à tout jamais. Cette beauté en renouveau l'effraya subitement, il la porta à nouveau, plus loin, bien plus loin de la tranchée.

.

La douleur était insupportable. Une pulsation constante, qui ne lui permettait pas même de s'évanouir et de tranquillement vivre tout cela sans conscience. Elle ne pensait pas. Des images, des idées, parfois rien juste l'insupportable besoin que cela s'arrête. Cela faisait si mal qu'elle ne s'interrogea même pas sur la raison de la situation, tout cela n'avait guère d'importance. Le temps s'écoulait, jamais de sa vie elle n'avait eu si constamment, si fondamentalement mal. Une douleur profonde et entière.

.

Elle bougeait de moins en moins. Son cœur battait de plus en plus lentement, à une vitesse proche de celle du coma. L'inquiétude spirituelle grandissait, mais il commençait à sentir que sa vie – que sa mort – n'était plus en danger et, malgré tout, il en était rassuré. Il reprenait conscience de son environnement : dans un puit de lumière, entre les feuilles, il brillait sans même s'en rendre compte, et l'univers bruissait sous le vent. On entendait, très loin, des canonnades, et s'il tendait son ouïe il pouvait trouver des hommes, quelque part. Loin. Il la couvrit lentement de quelques feuilles et partit à la recherche d'eau, à toute allure, inquiet.

Alors il prit délicatement soin d'elle, amoureusement. Il la lava, doucement, comme on lave les corps. Il enleva les morceaux de branche, la terre, le métal, de ses cheveux. Il dégagea son visage, regarda la froideur du marbre de sa peau prendre une beauté encore plus irréelle qu'avant. Il la regarda alors un long moment, blanche neige devant lui, agitée parfois dans un faible gémissement d'une douleur qu'il savait insupportable. Elle se tenait éveillée mais endormie, bientôt elle mourrait. Peut-être une heure encore, et elle ouvrirait les yeux. Alors… il avait vu des dizaines de nouveaux vampires, dans sa vie, pas un ou presque n'avait su ressentir de sentiments humains avant des mois. Que serait-elle ? Il regarda le visage fin et les paupières baissées, qui s'ouvriraient flamboyantes bientôt, se fixa sur la courbe de son nez et sur l'incroyable dessin de sa lèvre. Un peu comme Blanche Neige, au teint blanc comme la neige, murmura-t-il en passant, du bout de son doigt, sur la peau diaphane, aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, continua-t-il, effleurant une mèche, aux lèvres rouges comme le sang acheva-t-il en passant du dos du doigt, l'ongle contre la bouche, sur son visage, le souffle coupé. Elle bougea la lèvre. Blanche Neige endormie.

Il se pencha, de moments en moments, il se pencha s'abandonnant soudain à tout ce qu'il avait retenu pendant si longtemps. Il la voyait à peine, tant il la regardait, il était presque à ses lèvres, il souffla longuement, sa respiration froide sur la lèvre entrouverte, un millimètre à peine, il sentait sa peau sans la toucher. La princesse s'éveille lorsqu'on l'embrasse. Penché sur elle, respectueusement, immobile, il repensa à tout cet amour qu'il avait pour elle. A cette affection inévitable et terrible qu'il ne savait combattre, cette admiration totale. Quoiqu'elle devienne, il savait qu'il la suivrait, l'aiderait, entièrement perdu : il n'en voyait pas même l'aspect pathétique. Lentement, il inspira son odeur en changement et, pinçant les lèvres, s'éloigna sans l'avoir embrassée, bouleversé au plus profond.

.

Un nuage, un moment, elle eut comme conscience. Et soudain tout sembla s'arrêter, il n'y eu plus de douleur, elle ne vit que des souvenirs, certains inconnus même. Elle eut même le souvenir de sa naissance, le souvenir du moment où, alors qu'elle perdait conscience, Carlisle l'avait mordue. Elle sut, ressentit, vécut, tout ce qui avait eu lieu dans sa vie, tous les instants. Tous.

.

A manger. A manger ! Il se précipita, à toute allure, à tort et à travers. Une minute, un instant, elle allait se transformer. Ouvrir les yeux. Et mourir de soif. Il se précipita à la recherche d'un animal, dans ces lieux désertés de vie. Il entendait à peine une gerbille, de temps à autres. Et soudain, une biche, au bord de la Lys. Il la saisit avec une violence inhabituelle. Sa propre faim s'oubliait en grande part dans sa course effrénée. Il revint, elle avait toujours les yeux fermés. Sans savoir pourquoi, serrant dans ses bras la biche évanouie, il se remit à prier à voix haute.

.

Elle ouvrit les yeux brutalement. Elle savait sans savoir. La voix de Carlisle sonnait à côté d'elle, en latin. Elle y entendait tout et rien, elle y entendait avec finesse des intonations, la possibilité d'une larme, la conviction, le tremblement des hésitations. Le monde était comme sous une loupe, partout, tout le temps, elle rebattit les lèvres et inspira. La gorge brûlante, paniquée, terrible. Elle se redressa, déjà elle était sur ses pieds et la voix de Carlisle s'oubliait brutalement, elle ne voyait pas ses grands gestes. Et soudain dans ses mains il y eut une odeur si agréable, une odeur… elle planta les dents dans le corps mou de la biche et lentement tout alla mieux, un peu. Elle lâcha l'animal lorsqu'il fut vide et battit des paupières, plusieurs fois. Blond et magnifique, Carlisle était là. Pourtant son attention ne pouvait rester sur lui.

« - J'ai…

- …Encore soif, je sais. Venez, on va trouver autre chose. »

Il tendit la main, elle la saisit fort et il lâcha un bruit de mécontentement. Jamais avant elle n'avait eu la sensation qu'il pouvait être abimé, que sa peau, que sa chair, était malléable. Soudain, il était atteignable. Ils coururent. Si vite et pourtant elle voyait tout. Et soudain elle sentit un autre animal, lâcha Carlisle et se précipita dessus. Elle sentait le sang passer dans sa gorge, couler sur ses dents, la sensation était indiciblement, étrangement satisfaisante. Elle venait de finir, Carlisle lui ressaisit le bras avec une bizarre urgence, son regard était très fixe.

« - Carlisle, je ne… ?

- Je vous jure de tout vous expliquer. Absolument tout. Mais pour le moment, pouvez-vous me faire confiance ? Je vous en supplie.

- Carlisle, je vous fais confiance, je…

- Alors venez. Courez avec moi.

- Où ?

- Loin. »

* * *

><p><em>Une petite review, un avis, s'il vous plait ? :)<em>


	5. Epilogue

**LOVE _IS_ AN ALTERATION**

**Epilogue.**

Portés disparus lors de l'attaque de l'attaque allemande sur Ypres, l'absence d'Esmée Platt et de Carlisle Cullen n'atteignit pas grand-monde. Des mois plus tard, lorsque la nouvelle atteignit la famille de la jeune fille avec certitude, sa mère pleura sans trop savoir pourquoi : de sa fille, elle commençait à avoir des souvenirs vagues. On se réunit, avec la famille de Jack, on se plaignit de la guerre, on déplora cette décision qu'ils avaient prise tous les deux, on partagea sans souffrance. Quant à Carlisle Cullen, on envoya un télégramme vers une adresse présumée, qui tomba dans les mains d'un bonhomme britannique qui ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Ils disparurent de la surface de la planète, soudainement, presque comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés.

.

« - Carlisle !

- Oui je viens, je viens !

- Vraiment, il faut venir tout de suite ! »

Il sortit de l'igloo. Sur le bord du bord de la falaise toute de glace, brillante dans le soleil, Esmée pointait du doigt un énorme cachalot avec un grand sourire. Depuis six mois qu'ils étaient ici, elle s'était lentement sentie de plus en plus sûre d'elle. Non pas seulement comme vampire, non, mais aussi comme personne. C'avait été difficile, d'abord. Le besoin de sang était très intense, il occupait presque tout son temps encore. Ses yeux étaient lentement devenus noirs ou ors, mais les rares hommes qu'ils avaient vus avaient toujours été une épreuve. Et lorsque son appétit ne la tourmentait pas, elle avait pleuré sa famille perdue, même lointaine, sa vie, sa vision du monde. Elle ne lui avait pas reproché son choix, elle ne lui avait dit merci que pour lui avoir _sauvé la vie_, mais rien d'autre. Il lui avait vaguement expliqué son choix, mais la chose était terriblement difficile, sa concentration était laborieuse. Elle ne voulait pas boire de sang humain. Elle lui faisait pleinement confiance.

Pour sa part, il admirait de plus en plus cette femme dont la séduction ne cessait de monter en puissance, alors qu'elle apprenait à se connaître, à s'apprivoiser. Alors que, de moins en moins torturée par le besoin constant de sang, il devenait à nouveau possible de parler avec elle, d'échanger. A mesure qu'elle se rendait davantage compte de son existence.

« - C'est impressionnant, approuva-t-il avec un sourire. Ce paysage du bout monde me plait beaucoup.

- Il me plait beaucoup depuis qu'il y fait jour.

- Vous savez bien…

- Carlisle. _Tu, _nous avions dit _tu_.

- Tu sais bien, reprit-il avec une forte inspiration, que c'était pour être sûrs d'être indétectables et tranquilles, pour éviter…

- Je sais, je sais, tu as eu raison, dit-elle honnêtement. Bon, eh bien, un cachalot ! »

Il n'eut rien le temps de dire, elle avait plongé dans l'eau, encore un peu sous le choc de ce tutoiement qui lui donnait un dangereux sens de proximité. Elle remonta, s'agrippa à l'animal. Il y eut une lutte étrange, le cachalot faisait peut-être quinze, trente fois sa taille. Puis les eaux se calmèrent, elle émergea d'un air victorieux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir une femme comme celle-ci se lancer à l'assaut d'un cachalot. Elle n'en était que plus séduisante. Elle revint trempée, dans quelques vêtements qu'ils avaient trouvés en chemin : sa forme entière était sirène, le tissu collée à la peau. Elle semblait avoir perdu un peu de la timidité de son corps aussi, mais jamais avec vulgarité. Les bras levés en signe de victoire, elle tourna sur elle-même en allant jusqu'à lui.

« - Carlisle, merci.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour tout ça. Pour cette vie.

- Il ne faut pas, fit-il soudain sobre. »

.

Cette voix profonde que Carlisle prenait parfois lui remuait les entrailles. Sa présence lui était de plus en plus fortement marquante, jusqu'à lui secouer tout le corps et la rendre un peu incohérente. Lorsqu'elle n'avait pas soif, alors elle tournait entièrement autour de lui, tout son être dérangé et bercé dans cette présence. Elle cessa de tourner, consciente soudain de la bêtise de cette plongée à la chasse à la baleine, un peu tremblante. Parfois, elle en revenait au sentiment qu'elle avait eu, dans ce passé incroyablement lointain où elle était humaine.

« - Si, si, dit-elle finalement.

- Non, vraiment il ne faut pas. C'était… très égoïste de ma part, de vous… te transformer.

- Egoïste ! non. Non, vraiment, murmura-t-elle.

- Si… j'ai fait de… toi, un démon. Ça ne devrait pas être digne de remerciements.

- Personne ici n'est un démon ! lâcha-t-elle un peu trop aigu.

- Peut-être… peut-être pas… En tous cas, fit-il en semblant faire un effort d'honnêteté, c'était pour ne pas vous perdre, c'était… ça ne vaut pas de remerciements.

- Carlisle… »

Il la regardait, immobile. Elle aussi s'arrêta, complètement, sans respirer et sans bouger. Il était blond, plus blond que tout sous ce soleil de pôle nord qui brillait incroyablement aujourd'hui. Pour la première fois depuis sa nouvelle éternité, elle admit en elle-même que peut-être il ne lui était pas insensible, et cette idée libéra tout ce qu'elle retenait en elle. Toute cette retenue incroyable qui lui avait fait annihiler son désir. En cet instant, elle ne pensa pas du tout à boire du sang, à l'odeur de la chair. Elle se plia un peu, tordue dans une position de petite fille gênée.

« - Esmée, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

- Si je fais quelque chose de vraiment embarrassant, pouvez-vous me promettre de l'oublier tout de suite ?

- Comment cela ?

- Non, non, se reprit-elle précipitamment. Non oubliez, je n'ai rien dit. Rien. Du tout.

- Esmée ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils, encore un peu plus près. »

Alors elle inspira brutalement, et démarra à toute allure en courant, cherchant à décharger toute l'énergie de cette intensité, réalisant combien ce désir soudain reconnu était sans doute ridicule, combien… Carlisle lui courrait après, son pas était léger et son odeur se rapprochait. Elle se déconcentra, tourna la tête vers lui en continuant à avancer, il la rattrapa – plus forte, elle l'était encore, mais pas vraiment plus rapide. Comment allait-elle faire pour vivre, au jour le jour, avec cet homme dont elle sentait d'instant en instant combien, avec le temps, elle voudrait davantage le serrer tout contre elle ? Comment…

Tournée vers lui, elle venait de rentrer dans un pic de glace et atterrit violemment sur le dos après avoir rebondi. Carlisle était déjà au-dessus d'elle à tenter de vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

« - Pour l'amour du ciel, je t'en prie, que se passe-t-il Esmée. Tu me fais peur. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Son regard d'or la fixait avec une terrible intensité, et son front s'était plié avec un peu d'inquiétude. Elle leva le bras et, sans presque sans rendre compte, passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds.

« - Esmée…, souffla-t-il la voix cassée.

- Je… »

Son corps entier bouillonnait, elle savait qu'elle aurait pu, quelque part en elle, trouver de quoi résister. Et pourtant. Avec une sorte de violence qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle les retourna et murmura, écrasant à moitié Carlisle qui semblait attendre entre l'admiration et la terreur, _désolée_, avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur celle du médecin. Il avait les lèvres douces, il avait la peau délicieuse, elle craignit brusquement qu'il ne la repousse, comme c'était inévitable, et de ne plus savoir vivre sans cette incroyable sensation. Cette crainte la dévora pendant la seconde qu'il fallut à Carlisle pour, dans un soupir d'aise, la serrer tout entière contre lui.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, l'histoire est finie. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Pour moi qui ne suis pas une experte de ce monde, c'a été un plaisir. J'attends vos avis ! Bises, Bergère<em>


End file.
